


Two Plus One Equals Trouble

by captain_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Cultural Differences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 76,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: James doesn’t care what the treaty says, he doesn’t want another husband, let alone one from an ice planet full of trained warriors. He’s happy with Thomas, and he’ll stop at nothing to ensure that things don’t change. It doesn’t matter how sweet and nice this new Prince is, James vows to never let him in.Aaron only wants to do what’s best for his people. It’s his duty to protect them even if that means leaving his home and traveling to a new planet to marry not one, but two strangers. He keeps telling himself to be brave, yet this might be the most terrifying thing he has ever done.Thomas always dreamed of his future marriage, and his dream came true the day he married James, but as King he has to upkeep a treaty written a century earlier. If that means marrying someone he’s never met, then he’ll do it. He just hopes he’ll be able to manage both his husband and his fiance without everything going up in smoke.Cultures and personalities will clash as James, Aaron, and Thomas try to navigate their engagement, marriage, and more. Will everyone agrees that two Alofans plus one Styrkuran only causes trouble, or will James, Aaron, and Thomas be able to redefine the universe?





	1. James 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Rating and Tags May Change* 
> 
> Special thanks to [Abagel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/pseuds/Abagel) for editing every chapter and helping me along the way. I couldn't ask for a better beta!

Loud chirping forcefully pulled James out of his dreams. He grumbled under his breath and rolled over to press his face into his pillow in a hopeless attempt to fall back asleep, but the morning sun was shining and the creatures outside only got louder as time went by.

“Good morning, love,” a soft voice whispered in his ear. James nuzzled them away and groaned.

“Not morning yet.”

“It is.”

“No.”

“You’re so cute.”

“Be quiet.”

“Come on now. If you don’t get up, then we won’t be able to go see the new tutus before the advisors’ meeting,” the voice reminded him. James muttered under his breath about how they could always reschedule the meeting, but he knew his partner would never listen to him. Thomas was set in his ways. They held advisors’ meetings at scheduled times and nothing James said or did would change that. He finally gave in, rolling on his side to look at his partner. Thomas greeted him with a tender kiss and a brighter smile. James felt his heart melt at the sight. He never got tired of this waking up next to the love of his life with the sun shining through their bedroom windows.

“Do you want me to have breakfast delivered?” Thomas offered. James nodded. They wouldn’t have to get out of bed and dress for at least another half an hour if they skipped going to the formal dining hall.

“Sally, lights at 50% and close the blinds,” Thomas ordered, placing a quick kiss on James’ forehead. He snuggled closer to the man and shut his eyes in preparation.

 _Yes, Thomas,_ a soft, calculated voice replied as the lights turned on and the blinds attached to the windows turned just enough to block out the sharp sunlight. The lights were still dim enough to give Thomas and James time to adjust while providing the light they needed to see their surroundings.

“Place an order for our usual breakfast, Sally, and have it delievered to the sitting room.”

_Yes, Thomas._

“You need to wear your purple sash,” James noted, remembering what was on the schedule for today.

“Is that today?”

“It’s today.”

“Damn,” Thomas cursed. “It’s really happening.” James felt the same way about the situation, but Thomas already knew that. He didn’t think he needed to make things any worse by voicing his own displeasure.

“It is.”

“Is it too late to abdicate?” He joked. James rolled his eyes. Thomas had been asking that same question for the last three weeks, but they both knew he would never abdicate his throne. He loved his people too much to throw them into such chaos.

“It might not be so bad,” James offered, yet even he didn’t believe his own words. Of course, Thomas didn’t look convinced either. James had a long list of uncertainties that never left his thoughts. Sometimes he could ignore how unclear their future was, but then a new worry would shock him like a splash of cold water running down his back.

“I still don’t see why Jane can’t get married instead.”

“You know why.”

“She’s been married twice already. What’s one more?” Thomas argued.

“Too many bodies in a bed?” James suggested. Thomas made a disgusted noise at the idea of his older sister in bed with anyone, let alone her two lovers. James couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction.

 _Your majesty, your breakfast has been delivered ahead of schedule,_ Sally announced, using Thomas’ formal title to get their attention.

“Thank you.”

_You are welcome._

“Do we really have to get up yet?” James whined as Thomas pushed the covers down.

“Yes. We have a schedule to follow, remember.”

“You’re the King. You _make_ the schedule.”

“We only have one meeting today then we’ll be free to do whatever we want this afternoon until the holocall,” Thomas assured him. He even added a wink to hint at what they could do in their free time. James bit his lip to keep from smiling as he watched Thomas climb out of bed. He took a moment to look his husband over, enjoying the fact that Thomas slept shirtless most nights. The man’s chest was broad and well defined, but he had some softness around his waist. Already five years of marriage and every day still felt like the first. James loved how happy Thomas made him feel. He worried about how their unknown future could change all that. They were at a tipping point and the path ahead didn’t seem so bright. James didn’t want to lose him.

“Sally, how many days do we have left until the Arrival?”

 _Four days, fifteen hours, and forty-six minutes until the Arrival of the Prince Consort,_ Sally answered. Only four days left and James wasn’t ready to meet Thomas’ new fiancee. It was common for people to have more than one spouse, like Thomas’ sister who had both a wife and a husband, but they hadn’t been looking for another. They only had eyes for each other and they liked it that way. Others whispered how strange it was for the King to only have a single partner, but they didn’t care. They were happy, and that was the important thing. Except now they were being forced to add a third person. A purely political marriage was just over the horizon and they couldn’t stop it from happening.

It was all thanks to a treaty signed one hundred years ago by Thomas’ great-great-great grandmother. James wished he could give her his honest opinion about the deal she made. Who traded away their descendant’s hand in marriage in exchange for military aid? As clear as the treaty was, the writers had left the most important detail open to interpretation. One day, when the time is right, a descendant of the Jefferson family would marry a descendant of the Burr family in order to form a true alliance between the planet of Alofa, their home, and Styrkur, the ice planet farthest away from their sun. That’s what the treaty said. It would have been better if they define what “the time is right,” meant.

In all fairness, the treaty was written after the Styrkuran army assisted Alofa in stopping an invading force from Temho, yet James didn’t understand why the Burrs were collecting their debt now. Their ambassador hadn’t reported any major changes on Styrkur that would call for a sudden marriage. The two planets also had other treaties that could be used if food or supplies were needed. James kept coming back to the same question over and over. Why was Styrkur forcing Thomas to marry a Burr now?

Maybe forcing wasn’t the right word. Thomas could say no if he wanted to, but that would destroy any relationship they had with Styrkur, which would lead to major economic problems and leave Alofa opened to attacks from other rival plants. Out of all the planets in their small system, Styrkur had the largest, most advanced military. Their ships protected Alofan business ventures throughout the universe. Whenever Alofa needed aid, Styrkur answered, and in returned they were given food and supplies that could only be found on Alofa. Losing such protection would paint a target on every Alofan ship. Pirates and other planets would descend, and Thomas didn’t want that. He was going to do whatever it takes to protect his people even if it meant marrying a man he’d only ever seen on holoscreens.

The prince of Styrkur, Aaron Burr, was set to arrive in four days and how many hours for their first formal meeting. The wedding wasn’t schedule for another month, but Thomas’ advisors suggested he meet the Prince before to make the transition from one spouse to two smoother. It would also give the Alofan people a chance to meet the Prince before the wedding took place.

James was less than thrilled by all of this. He’d seen the schedules. Visits to all the major cities. Festival and parades. Public meetings with the local youth. He understood Thomas’ duty to his people, to their people, but he didn’t want to share his husband with a stranger. Thomas had promised him time and time again that the Prince would never be able to replace him; however, James knew that the Prince would be expecting certain things. They would need to be seen in public to show off their new alliance. They’d probably be told to hold hands and kiss while millions of people watched, all while James stood at the sidelines and watched with a happy smile on his face.

This was revenge. There was no other way for him to look at it. The lead advisors were still pissed that Thomas married below his status. James refused to believe anything else. The Court and advisors were all too excited by the upcoming marriage for James to have any doubts about their true intentions. James wasn’t a Prince, or related to a member of the court, nor the son of a rich business owner. No, instead James had been born to a local candy maker, a gardener, and a baker,. He was seven when he first met Thomas while helping his mother in the Royal Gardens. The young Prince demanded James play with him, but he had only turned up his nose and said he had work to do. His mother scowled him for his attitude, yet instead of being angry Thomas had only smiled. The Prince, only two years older than James, came to see him every single time he was in the castle. At first, James tried to avoid him, but Thomas wore him down and soon the two became close friends.

The rest is history. A love story told all over the planet to youth while the advisers scowled at the tale of young love that only grew stronger with time. It had been a scandal at court when Thomas announced he was going to marry James no matter what anyone else said. His father had tried to talk him out of it, but Jane quickly came to his defense with a logical, and biting, argument in favor of their union. Thomas had the right to happiness, she told them, and anyone who had an issue with the marriage could take it up with her. Jane was the scariest person James knew, and many other people agreed. She was the eldest of the Jefferson heirs, five years older than her brother, yet she gave up the throne well before Thomas came of age in order to focus on working with the youth of the planet. Her goal was to ensure that everyone receive a good education along with proper medical care. It’d been a hard day for Thomas when she told him the news, but he was glad to see Jane doing what she loved. Her husband and wife were at her side at all times, and now they were expecting their first child, who would be named Thomas’ heir.

“Come on, James,” Thomas cooed. “Time to get up.”

“Just five more minutes.”

“No, no more minutes. Now.”

“No.”

“James.”

“Four more minutes.”

“Jamessss,” Thomas whined, grabbing his arm. He tried to pull him out of bed, but James held onto the mattress and refused to be moved.

“Atua help me, why are you so stubborn?”

“I met this little boy when I was young and he taught me how to be stubborn.”

“That kid must’ve been terrible.”

“Oh, he was. He was a real brat.”

“Hey!” Thomas protested. James only laughed and finally let Thomas pull him out of bed. He placed a quick kiss on his lips before dragging him out the door of the bedroom into the connected sitting room. The walls were painted a soft green shade that made the room look bigger than it actually was, and it was already rather big. The western wall consisted of a giant window that overlooked the lush gardens below. A long white couch with two matching chairs sat around a dark wood table in the center of the room. Yellow and brown pillows rested on the couch while each of the chairs had a colorful blanket thrown over the back. On the floor was a plush brown carpet with swirls of tan and cream. Two tall bookshelves sat against the eastern wall on either side of the door. The books that lived there were from Thomas’ and James’ personal collections. Over the years, such ancient forms of reading had become nearly obsolete, but James would never be able to separate from his books. He loved the feeling of the pages against his fingertips, and many of them had been gifts from his parents. Two trays full of food and drinks sat on the table, beckoning to them as Thomas dragged him over to the couch.

It was quite easy for them to tell which tray was for Thomas and which was for him. Thomas’ tray featured various fruits covered with a light coating of sweetener while James’ had a warm bowl of oats mixed with just a touch of honey. They both drank sweet tea, clicking their glasses together before starting to eat.

“Sally, pull up our schedule,” Thomas ordered between bites.

_Of course, Thomas._

A holoscreen beamed up from the table, showing them their calendar for the week. With a wave of his hand, Thomas zoomed in to look closer at what they had to do today. Once he was done, Thomas swiped the calendar out of the way so they could read the local press release. The weather prediction looked favorable, but there were reports of rain in the South and high winds to the North. Stormy weather was just around the corner. The local education centers were about to go on break for a few days in celebration of Prince Aaron’s arrival. James pulled up his own screen and scribbled down a note to send the youth a return message for their gifts. At some point, Thomas finished his breakfast and shifted to the side so he could lay his down in James’ lap while they finished reading. James ran his hand through his husband’s hair until he was done. Then he leaned down to pepper kisses all over Thomas’ face.

“Time for tutus?” James suggested.

“Time for tutus,” Thomas agreed, rolling off the couch and returning to their bedroom to get dressed. James followed after him. Thomas’ closet was on the left side of the room while James’ was on the right. He pressed the release on the wall to open the closet door, then stepped inside to pick out his outfit. He chose his green feather cloak with matching cotton pants over his thicker lalaga woven gown, which he saved for rainy days. The cloak was soft to the touch and made from the feathers of James’ favorite birds. He forwent an undershirt, leaving his chest bare, but he did add an upper arm band and his golden collar necklace. Once he slipped on his woven sandals, he was ready to go.

Thomas also went with his own feather cloak, composed of purple and black feathers from a different species of birds. He added a black undershirt and black cotton pants to finish off the look before placing his yellow feather crown on his head. James only wore his crown, made of orange feathers to mark him as the unrelated ruler, for formal occasions. He wondered what color Prince Aaron’s crown would be. Maybe they should make it brown. James shook his head. That would be cruel. Brown feathers and clothing were seen as ugly, a status reserved for those who had done wrong, or social outcasts.

“No covering today?” Thomas asked, “Do you wish to torture me?”

“We have the afternoon free,” James reminded him, using his own words against him. “I’m sure you can wait until then.”

“Evil husband.”

“Spoiled brat.”

The insults were all in good fun. Little jabs that started back when they were young. The words didn’t have any real malice behind them and they knew when to stop before the other got hurt. Thomas took James’ hand and together they left their chambers. The curtains in the hall were already opened to allow in the morning sun. The Central Castle had been built nearby five hundred years ago by the first Jefferson generation. Back then, their leader was called a chief and Nofoaga, the capital city, had been at the center of just one of many kingdoms that called Alofa their home. Then a series of wars, treaties, and marriages consolidated the whole planet under one powerful ruler, the Fue King. Generations later and the Jefferson family still called the Central Castle home.

It was honestly James’ favorite out of all of them. The Ocean Castle next to the Eleai Ocean was beautiful, and the High Castle located up in the Aapaatu Mountains had an impressive design, but neither of them compared to the Central Castle in James’ opinion. He might be slightly bias since he grew up in Nofoaga where the castle sat proudly in the middle of the vast city. Made of smooth, tan stone and shaped like a rectangle, the castle stretched high towards the clouds and was surrounded by the giant Royal Gardens on all sides. It was the tallest building in the city. People often said that they could see it for miles in any direction. The walls were filled with windows that made the castle feel even bigger than it already was. Every hallway was lined with as many windows as possible to allow in all the natural light. The rest of the walls featured colorful patterns of blue, green, and yellow tiles.

They made their way through the maze of hallways to the very center of the castle where the walls were cut out to leave room for the Royal Stables. Here, creatures from all over the planet called the castle home and had their own personal habitats. Martha, the Royal Creature Keeper, had just added a pair of tutus to the collection. James was excited to see the small creatures along with some of his other favorites. Martha, a long-time friend of Thomas’ and a third generation Creature Keeper, greeted them at the door of the Stables.

“Good morning, your majesty,” she said with a smile, way too awake for the early morning.

“Morning, Martha” Thomas replied.

“Good morning,” James added his own greeting. Martha nodded her head and without another word led them deeper into the stables. They passed a number of pens before coming to the reptile barrier. Martha held the door open for them to go through, then shut it quickly behind them to ensure none of the creatures tried to escape.

“Lily and Oak are excited to meet you,” Martha told them as she walked over to a small tank and removed the cover, “But be careful. Lily has an attitude like Thomas.”

“Hey!”

James snorted and moved to stand next to Martha as she pulled the first tutu out of its home. The reptile had a thick, reddish brown shell with dark brown squares and circles on its back. Its head was currently hidden inside its shell while its long legs stuck out. The creature was small enough for Martha to hold with two hands, but James had read that they can get much bigger.

“This one is?” he wondered.

“Oak. He’s smaller than Lily,” Martha explained, “and more brown than she is. Here, you can hold him. Just make sure you don’t squeeze and don’t let him wiggle.” James carefully took the creature from Martha and held it close, watching as Oak shyly stuck his head out. Martha pulled his partner out of the cage next. Like Martha had said, this one’s shell was more red and lacked the dark brown markings. Lily’s head was already out, and she looked around the room with what James could only describe as an annoyed expression.

“She is like Thomas!” he exclaimed.

“Hey!”

“Yup, same expression,” Martha agreed.

“Don’t make me fire you,” Thomas threatened. Martha and James gave him the same challenging look. As if Thomas would ever be able to fire Martha. “Okay, okay. How big will these little ones get?”

“Well, Oak will only be around half a meter while Lily can get to be a full meter if given enough space. We’re having some issues with their species procreating in the wild, so we’re hoping to start a program to help bring their numbers up.”

“Why do you think they’re having issues?”

“I was hoping you would ask that,” Martha confessed. “These little guys eats fish, but there’s been too much fishing around their habitats which means they’re not getting enough to eat.”

“Send me a detailed map of where they’re habitats are and I’ll send it forward to the Advisor of Fishery. It’s about time we rotate our nets anyway,” Thomas ordered. James couldn’t help but smile as he took charge. They only had one planet and making sure that the creatures and plants were taken care of was a major part of Thomas’ job as King. People like Martha and James, who put his energy into plants, kept him informed about the impact the people of Alofa were making to the planet. By staying ahead of these problems, they could ensure that their planet would last forever.

“Thank you,” Martha said, holding Lily out so Thomas could run his fingers over her shell. The tutu stretched her head out further, the annoyed look melting away as she enjoyed the touches. “I heard that your new husband will be bringing his own creatures.” James smile slipped away at the mention of the Prince.

“That’s what I’ve been told as well,” Thomas agreed. “I’ll be sure to have him bring them down to you.”

“That’s all I ask.”

She gave James a pointed look, but didn’t say anything else. Instead, they turned their attention back to the tutus, and she told them everything she knew about them. Unfortunately their visit was cut short by a reminder from Sally that the advisors’ meeting was in a few minutes and they needed to get to the throne room. Martha returned the creatures to their habitat after promising James that he could visit them whenever he liked.

“Until later than,” James warned her. Martha only smiled knowingly and winked at him as she watched them leave.

“I would just like one day without someone bringing up the Prince,” Thomas muttered as they walked towards the throne room.

“You and me both. It’s as if everything comes back to him,” James agreed.

“I would rather spend these last couple days thinking about us and not focusing on the fact that our lives will never be the same after this.”

“We’ll still have each other.”

“Thank Atua for that,” Thomas sighed, turning to James suddenly and placing a quick kiss on his lips. “You know I’d be lost without you, right? I love you more than anything else. Nothing in the universe can compare to you.”

“I know. I love you too, Thomas. No matter what happens, I’ll always be by your side. Always and forever just like our vows,” James promised, kissing both of Thomas’ cheek for good measure. The moment was short, but it was enough to ease James’ concerns and Thomas also looked much better afterwards. They continued onwards to the throne room, arriving just in time to start the meeting.

The throne room, much like the rest of the castle, was a large opened room. At one end of the room was a raised platform home to a pair of matching chairs made of materials from all over the planet. Wood from the forest, shells from the ocean, stone from the mountains. Behind the chairs was a long banner displaying the planet’s creed, written back when the planet was first consolidated. Six tan steps sat directly in front of the chairs before the floor turned into a humongous map of Alofa’s land mass with all the important rivers and features labeled. The map was James’ favorite part. It was kept up to date as much as possible as cities and towns grew or shrank. Thomas’ advisors had already assembled and were eagerly waiting as they climbed the stairs and took their seats.

“Sally, bring up our agenda,” Thomas ordered.

 _Yes your majesty,_ she quickly replied before a hologram of their agenda displayed in front of them. James tried not to groan when he saw who was first on the list. Thomas had less restraint as he scowled.

“Adams,” he called the old man forward. “What news of my....fiancee do you have?” John Adams, the oldest advisor, was in charge of the arranged marriage and he’d been driving them both crazy with all the planning that went into bringing the new Prince to Alofa.

“We have finalized the schedule of events for you and the Prince,” Adams explained, “and we have sent a copy to Queen Sally for review. We’ll wait for her comments and changes before publishing it.”

“Great,” Thomas muttered. “Anything else?”

“I would like to remind the King that he has yet to pick out a welcoming gift for the Prince.”

“Why don’t you come up with three ideas and I’ll pick the one I like the most?” Thomas suggested. Adams frowned at the words, clearly unhappy with Thomas’ indifferent, but he didn’t protest.

“Is that all?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

James almost sighed with relief, happy that Adam’s report was short for once, but he held himself back. They moved on to the Advisor of the Forest, James Monroe, who had a small report about forest fires in the South, which had thankfully already been put out. James requested a full list of the damages and told the Advisor to keep him informed as the repairs were being made. The other advisors did nothing more than report that everything in their areas were running smoothly. Thomas took a moment to tell the Advisor of Fishery, Mary Paine, about Martha’s upcoming report. The woman’s reaction was positive, which was good to see. Not everyone was as open to change as others. Overall, the advisors’ meeting was just as short as predicted and Thomas dismissed his advisors on time for once.

As they were leaving the throne room, a young woman entered. Adams gave her an unkind glare, but the woman didn’t seem to care as she made her way over to Thomas and James. Unlike the advisors, who dressed formally with feathers and woven skirts, the woman wore simple clothes with little to no decoration. She offered them a smooth bow then glanced over her shoulder to wait. Once the last advisor had left, and the door shut behind them, the woman turned back their way.

“You actually ended on time,” she said in surprise, placing on hand on her hips as she raised an eyebrow.

“I know. It’s shocking,” James agreed. “It may never happen again.”

“Don’t say that. You’ll curse us,” Thomas warned. James rolled his eyes. Poor Thomas and his belief of curses.

“What do you have for us, Maria?”

“Honestly, are you sure you want to hear it now?” she asked, clearly hinting that the news was anything but pleasant. James and Thomas shared a look. James didn’t want to wait, but he also didn’t want to ruin the rest of their day with bad news. Thomas shrugged to show he didn’t care and that James should make the call. If he didn’t ask now, it would bug him for the rest of the day so they might as well get it over with.

“We’ll hear it now if you’re ready.”

“Alright, but I warned you,” Maria agreed before tapping a finger against her wrist. A small holoscreen appeared for her personal viewing, allowing her to review any notes. Once, James tried to read her report without her knowing, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t crack Maria’s complex code. No one else could understand the information being displayed, which made her the best spy James had ever met. He’d been uncomfortable at first with the idea of using Maria as an official spy, but he quickly changed his mind after Thomas and he got married. All the Court members had spies, so James felt it was only fair if he had his own.

Calling Maria’s past complicated would be a gross understatement. When he was fourteen, James caught her trying to steal food from the Royal Garden. When he dragged her in front of the King and Queen, the couple became sympathetic when they heard the details of Maria’s situation. Her parents had died, leaving her an orphan with no family and no home. At only ten years old, she’d already had a long list of encounters with the local authorities, yet all the charges came from stealing food or clothing. The Queen refused to have her punished when all she wanted was what she needed to survive. Instead, they offered her a job in exchange for a room, food, and whatever else she would need.

Maria had said some unkind things that would make even the most stoic man flush, but neither the King nor the Queen looked surprised by her outburst. The offer was left open even after Maria stormed out of the castle. The Queen ordered that no harm was to come to the young girl, but warned the guards to be on the lookout for her in case she came back. James thought that would be the last he’d seen of her, but a week later, Maira returned and started her job as a kitchen aid in the castle. By the time Thomas’ father grew ill and Thomas took the crown, Maria had worked her way out of the kitchen and into the castle’s guard program. She got assigned to James’ personal guard a year after Thomas took control, just a year and a half before they were married. Now they were all much older and closer than every before. James trusted Maria more than anyone, besides Thomas, and he didn’t know what he would do without her watchful eyes and opened ears.

“You asked me to listen to what people were saying about the upcoming marriage and, well, to put it mildly,” Maria began her report, “a third of the Court members believe that Thomas will do something that leads to a war between Alofa and Styrkur. This is probably an exaggeration, but it was repeated enough times that it may be a concern. Another third are hopeful, but worried that your indifferent will lead to Queen Sally changing her mind, which will lead to major problems for us if Styrkur pulls their support. And the remaining third have the utmost confidence in you. Most of them are aware that Prince Aaron’s parents had an arranged marriage, as did yours, and those matches turned out well. They are also very happy that you’re taking a second spouse, unlike your mother who refused another against the court’s wishes.”

“Great,” Thomas muttered, “So only two-thirds of my court think I’m going to fuck it all up.”

“That’s better than all of them,” James point out, but Thomas’ scowl didn’t go away.

“That’s not all,” Maria told them, “I also have some rumors from Styrkur too. According to a number of sources, Queen Sally may not be able to produce an heir. Some believe that a rebellion is on the horizon if something doesn’t change soon. There are even some whispers to overthrow her with a coup.”

“That’s not good,” James muttered. Queen Sally was a fierce and noble leader. The idea that someone like her could be overthrown didn’t feel right to James. Something else had to be going on. Something below the surface that no one was talking about.

“It’s not, but it might explain why she’s pushing this marriage so much,” Thomas pointed out. James shrugged. Maybe that was why, but that didn’t make him feel better about the situation.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any good news,” Maria admitted.

“It’s alright,” James assured her. “You’re simply doing your job and you’ve done well. I want you to see if you can find out more about this rumored rebellion and try to figure out why some people want to move against the Queen.”

“I’ll try, but as always I can’t promise that I’ll be able to find anything.”

“I’m aware. If that’s all you have...” James trailed off, glancing at Thomas to check that he did have any more questions, “you’re dismissed.” Maria offered them both another smooth bow before turning on her heels and leaving the room like a breeze moving through the trees.

“Now can we go back to bed?” James asked, already standing up from his chair.

“Of course, my love,” Thomas agreed. He grabbed James’ hand and followed him out of the room, placing a kiss on his cheek every couple of steps until James couldn’t take it anymore. He dragged his husband into the nearest empty room, ordering Sally to lock the door behind them.


	2. Aaron 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos! I'm glad to see that people like this already! It's always scary to post a new story. Thank you!

“I would just like to say,” Bellamy’s voice filtered directly into Aaron’s left ear, “that this is still a horrible idea.”

“It’s a little too late for me to turn back now,” Aaron replied as he slammed his boot one, two, three times until it broke through the ice wall enough to create a solid foothold.

“I still don’t understand why I have to be the bait,” his friend complained. Aaron sighed, taking a moment to catch his breath and pushing the button on the side of his goggles. A series of green dots appeared against the blue ice right before his eyes, marking the clear path he needed to follow to reach his goal. He only had a few more feet and he’d be there.

“Remember how you’re scared of heights?” Aaron reminded his long time friend as he shifted his other foot into a new placement then both his hands.  
“Yeah?”

“That’s why you’re stuck as the bait.”

“Why can’t Theo be the bait?”

“Because Theo is a better shot than you.”

“She is not!”

“I am,” another voice piped up. Aaron smiled to himself as Bellamy let out an offended gasp. It was true though. Theo was the best shot out of the three of them, especially when it came to fast moving targets.

“If I get eaten because of this, I’m never going to forgive you,” Bellamy warned.

“You’re not going to get eaten,” Aaron assured him, rolling his eyes as he climbed higher. His goggles flashed to warn him about the high elevation, but he brushed aside the words and pulled his jacket up over his mouth. He didn’t want to activate his full suit yet. Not when he was so close. Normally, he wouldn’t go to such extremes, and if his sister finds out about this he’ll have to listen to one of her famous lectures, but he couldn’t just walk by without doing something. If you have the power to help, then you should try to help. That’s what Monty had always taught him.

“Ready Theo?” Aaron asked as he got within range.

“Ready,” she answered with confidence.

Aaron pressed a button on his goggles then flattened himself as much as possible against the ice. Less than five feet away, a giant creature with feathers and a beak poked its head out from a small opening in the ice. It turned its head towards Aaron, its eyes narrowing for a moment. Aaron held his breath and waited. Time froze. He hoped his camouflage was enough to throw the dimmer harpe off his trail. They didn’t have a backup plan. Harpes came in a variety of sizes, but the dimmer was the biggest and baddest of them all. A female adult dimmer had a wingspan of eight feet while the males maxed out at six. Both had beaks that could break through the thickest ice and on a good day they kept to the wilderness and left people alone, but on a bad one they could easily pick off two or three people for a quick snack. The dimmer finally looked away, her eyes scanning the ground below with new interest. She carefully climbed out of her ice cave, stretched her wings out to their full length and pushed off the ledge. Aaron watched her dive towards the ground, waiting until she was far enough away before he got back to work.

He climbed closer and closer to the dimmer’s cave until he was able to see inside. The cave went about six feet into the ice and was well over seven feet tall. It was filled with pine tree branches, moss, dried leaves, and other soft materials. Two small dimmers hatchlings turned to look at him in surprise as he turned off his camouflage and pushed his goggles up. Unlike their mother, they lacked feathers and had yet to sharpen their beaks; however, Aaron still had to be careful not to frighten them. He cooed softly at the creatures to keep them calm as he gently reached into the hood of his jacket and pulled out the hatchlings’ siblings.

Aaron honestly had no idea how the hatchling had ended up so far from it’s home, but when he found it wandering the lowlands he knew he had to help get it back to its nest before it fell prey to another creature. He slowly reached into the cave and set the hatchling down on the pile of dry leaves. The other dimmer hatchlings let out some soft chirps. The lost hatchling echoed back. There was a flash of feathers and leaves, and for a moment Aaron feared he’d made a grave mistake, but when everything settled he saw that the hatchlings were all in a pile. The others, which were slightly bigger then their newly returned sibling, were cooing and licking the smallest dimmer hatchling. Aaron smiled at the scene, glad to see the family back together again, but he didn’t stare for too long. It wouldn’t take long for their mother to come back, and Aaron had to be gone by then. He pulled his goggles back over his eyes, turned his camouflage back on and started his slow descend down the wall.

“Success?” Theodosia asked after he’d put a good amount of distance between himself and the cave.

“Success. The hatchling is back home,” he replied, “Where’s Bellamy?”

“Still running.”

“Is he still being chased?”

“Nope.”

“He hasn’t noticed yet?”

“Oh no, he’s noticed. The dimmer went back to it’s cave, but now he’s running from your sister’s guards as a distraction so they don’t notice you,” Theo explained.

“Fuck,” Aaron cursed under his breath.

“Yeah, fuck!” Bellamy’s voice screamed in his ear. “Did you really think no one else would notice you!?”

“Just keep them busy a little longer. I’m on my way.”

“Your sister is going to kill us!”

“She won’t kill you,” Aaron promised, “but she might put you on ice cutting duty.”

“That’s even worse!”

“Then keep running,” Theo suggested. Bellamy swore at her, using some creative phrases as Aaron focused his attention on his downwards climb. Maybe they’d be lucky and the guards wouldn’t tell his sister. She’d gotten even more protective over the last month now that the marriage arrangement had been finalized. Aaron only had two more days left on his home planet before he was shipped off to Alofa. He agreed with Sally that it was the best course of action, but that didn’t mean he was going to sit at home all day doing nothing. He wanted to explore as much as he could in case he never got the chance to come back. He’d never met King Thomas or Prince James, yet he had a good feeling the two men wouldn’t want to visit Styrkur. They’d been allies with Alofa for over a century, yet only a handful of Alofans had even visited the surface of his planet.

The climate between the two planets couldn’t be any more different, but Aaron loved his home. To some, the ice environment appeared harsh and dangerous, but Aaron saw the beauty hidden underneath. One only had to learn where to look to see the secrets hidden throughout Styrkur. He wasn’t just talking about the strong metals that came from the Malmar region, or the gems of the Dyr. No, he was talking about the creatures like the dimmer harpe and the spiral ice maze in the Lundarhús Passage. The ice could be dangerous if it wasn’t respected, but the people of Styrkur had learned how to live by following the ice’s rules instead of challenging it.

When Aaron was less than ten feet from the snowy ground below he let out a soft whistle. Two loud howls answered his call. Aaron climbed down another foot before letting go of the wall. He kept his feet firmly planted as he leaned back, then kicked off just right to flip his feet over his head. He fell face first towards the ground, but instead of hitting the snow, he landed on a soft furry creature.

“Good job, Vak. Who’s a good girl? It’s you! You’re a good girl,” he praised the storulv, rubbing behind her ears and along her neck as she barked. Her brother, Sterk, pressed his cold nose against Aaron’s cheek and he sniffed him. He gave a small growl at the scent of the dimmer but settled down quickly. Aaron let the creature do his thing.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Theo confessed as she walked over.

“Sorry,” Aaron replied, though they both knew he wasn’t. He loved doing that move and he would never stop. He always knew Vak or Sterk would be there to catch him. Theo gave him her trademark disapproving look. He offered her his hand and pulled her up on Vak’s back.

“Sterk, go get Bellamy so we can go back home,” he ordered. The storulv let out an excited bark and took off at full speed. “Home now, Vak.” She didn’t need to be told twice. She started running back towards the fortress as fast as she could.

The storulv, a special royal breed of four legged creatures, were the best land runners on Styrkur. They grew to stand three feet tall and eight feet long with massive jaws and keen eyes. Their fur kept them warm through the harshest weather and they hunted in packs with at least fifty strong members. They were domesticated by Aaron’s ancestors during the planet’s first colonization. The Burr family used the storulv’s talents and strategy during the Freedom Revolution, and since then a pack has lived with his family. There were still wild storulv, but there were strict laws against hunting, capturing, or harming them.

Aaron had seen countless videos of himself as a child running with the storulv pups. Sally, who was nine years older than him, had also played with the pups, but according to the stories from their uncle, the pack had taken a liking to Aaron from the moment he was born. His mother used to say that it was a sign that the pack saw Aaron as their own. Sally didn’t mind, she was too busy learning how to be queen by the time Aaron was old enough to run around. The pack still cared about her, but they weren’t as protective as they were of Aaron. Himminn, the pack’s leader when Aaron was young, had been strict about where Aaron could go and what he could do. There are countless videos of him carrying Aaron back to bed or preventing him from falling. No matter what age Aaron was at, there were always twenty or so pack members watching him. He was thirteen when the twin pups, Vak and Sterk, had been born. He loved them right a way and raised them himself. He trained alongside them, even helping them with their first hunts. Now he couldn’t imagine where his life would be without them. Vak with her slick black fur was a master of stealth while Sterk was a warm brown and loved snuggles. They were his family.

Sterk caught up with them, Bellamy riding on his back. Aaron could see his friend giving him a scowl as they passed through the Frosinn Gate and entered the First Tunnel. The air around them started to get warmer as they went underground. The gate would be left open until sunset then locked to prevent any creatures from getting in. Nearly everything on Styrkur had the ability to kill people if it wanted to, and nine times out of ten they wanted to. At the bottom of the tunnel was a second metal gate that helped regulate the pressure of the fortress. It opened automatically when they got close enough, then shut behind them again. Aaron and Theo slid off Vak’s back as they made their way to the nearest elevator.

The Jupt Fortress was the biggest underground city on the planet. Built twenty five years after the First Colony of the planet was established, it stretched down seven hundred and fifty feet. Living underground came with a series of challenges. The first was the air quality. A series of complex tubes, valves, and pumps supplied the whole Fortress with fresh air while also ensuring that any bad air from cooking, heating, and day to day activities were removed. Light was the second biggest challenge. It took a couple of tries before Grace Hopper finally invented the Daylight Projection System five years after the Ice Rebellion. Before that, people suffered from high levels of depression and anxiety from the lack of light and most people choose to live above ground, even though it was more dangerous and despite the fact that there was more than enough space for everyone in the Fortress. Now Hopper’s lighting system was installed on every level and created the right amount of light for people to live without any consequences. A statue to the amazing women was featured in front of the High Power Education building where children went to school to study technology and science.

The third challenge was transportation. The new lighting system brought more people. More people led to more businesses, schools, and homes. They needed a better way to move people, supplies, and equipment than what they had before. Stairs between levels weren’t going to cut it anymore, and elevators weren’t big enough for rush hours or large materials. They tried countless ideas and different methods, but it wasn’t until five years after the Revolution that another woman, Sally Ride, created the Hover Rail along with the Hover Platform and Hover Carrier. Aaron had tried to understand the science behind it. Something about the amount of metal in the planet and magnets, but he still didn’t fully understand it. Ride tested the system on a small scale, ensuring that it was safe and easy to control before the system was integrated throughout the Fortress.

The rail transported people, supplies, and equipment to set destinations throughout the Fortress. Most rails ran between levels while some were for single levels only, such as the Medical Level on Level 25 where the rail connected all the health buildings together. Each section of the rail ran on a strict schedule throughout the day and night. Platforms and carriers had free range to travel along the old roads, which used to be reserved for creature powered vehicles back in the day. Platforms are reserved for supplies and equipment while carriers were for people. By far the rail, which was fully enclosed, traveled the fastest thanks to additional metal laid along their routes, but the carrier and platform were also popular. With better air, light, and transportation, the population grew and grew. A number of other cities were built that copied the Fortress’s design on a smaller scale for population control, and now there was some talk about moving the design above ground for the first time since the colonies.

On the last two levels, at the very center of the Fortress sat Aaron’s home, the Divine Palace. After the Ice Rebellion, when the colonists tried to overthrow the Rossz government of their home planet, the Rosszans built the Mischance Building as a message to the remaining colonists. Their rebellion had failed, and with it came another wave of colonization and a stronger military presence. Originally, the Mischance Building was built directly on top of all the emergency tunnels. If anything happened inside the Fortress, or if the main tunnels were damaged, the next available exit was at the bottom of the Fortress under a thick layer of reinforced metal. Putting their building on top was a clear sign by the Rossans to the Styrkuran people they had control over who lived and who died. To make matter worse, they also built the Hole. It was actually supposed to be called the Center for the Rehabilitation of Dangerous People, but in reality the building housed anyone who spoke out against the government. Styrkurans called it the Hole.

Aaron had been upset when he learned about the true history of the palace during school. He came back home angry that his family had chosen such a dark, evil place to serve as their palace. It didn’t help that the building was beautiful. Nearly all the buildings in the Fortress were perfect squares or rectangles to create patterns that allowed for as much space as possible, but the Mischance Building had been an elegant octagon building that spanned five levels. The odd shape wasn’t the only thing that made it stand out. The walls were thick gray stone with rivers of gold running throughout. Around every door and window was intricate carvings filled with shining silver. Aaron didn’t understand how such an amazing building was the sight of such horror and pain.

Thankfully, his uncle was more than happy to give Aaron a private history lesson. While the Palace had started out as a place of suffering, the Burr family had given it new life. It didn’t always have carvings, nor did it always serve as a place of celebration and high honors. After the Rossz government was chased off the planet during the Freedom Revolution, Aaron’s ancestors destroyed the Center of Rehabilitation of Dangerous People, relocated the emergency tunnels to new locations where they could be accessed from anywhere in the Fortress, and completely changed the look of the Mischance Building. They renamed it the Divine Palace after the first Queen and employed the new citizens of Stykur to come up with ideas on what it should look like. It was the people’s idea for the building to have gold and silver details. Originally, the building had been plain stone. To celebrate the creation of their new freedom, they turned something ugly and horrible into a beautiful piece of art. From pain came progress, a lesson that Aaron had been taught again and again.

Normally, one would have to take the Golden Hover Rail down to the last level if they wanted to visit the Palace; however, Aaron had his own private Hover Carrier instead. After taking the Elevator down five levels, Theo, Bellamy, Aaron, and the two storulvs climbed into the carrier and Aaron set the destination. A loud chirp confirmed the entry, and after thirty seconds the carrier was off. Aaron pulled off his gloves and jacket now that they were out of the cold, though he kept his goggles on a little longer as he checked his messages and alerts. Sally wanted him to look over the schedule of events for Alofa and he still had to pick out gifts for his fiancees. He had a few ideas, but he was worried that the King and Prince wouldn’t like them. He thought about giving Prince James a plant since he had an interest in botany, yet Aaron didn’t think the Prince would enjoy any of the plants found on Styrkur. At the same time he had no idea what to get the King. The man had everything he could ever want, and all of Aaron’s ideas seemed childish or insulting.

“Did you finish your experiment with your new toy dimmer?” Bellamy asked as the carrier passed through the 30th level.

“I did, and for the last time it’s not a toy. It’s a surveillance device,” Aaron replied, pulling off his goggles and glaring at his friend, who smiled innocently.

“Did it turn out the way you wanted?” Theo wondered, cooing at Sterk as she rubbed under his chin. She always spoiled him more than Vak and he loved it.

“It did and it didn’t. It’s responding better to the commands I give it, but it’s still lacking it’s independence. I’m hoping to run a few more tests before I leave to see if I can build some new software.”

“You might not get the time,” Bellamy commented with a sad look.

Aaron sighed. He was right. His schedule was already so busy that he was lucky if he got the chance to sneak away. Even if Sally didn’t know about his climb she was bound to have noticed he was missing from the Palace. There was so much to do before he left, but Aaron didn’t have the same level as excitement as his sister. He knew this was his duty, and he knew that it was right, yet he still wasn’t completely happy about it. He never really wanted to get married, happy to focus on his inventions and his people rather than spend his time trying to find a good partner.

“Maybe you should marry them for me,” Aaron suggested. Bellamy made a face and shook his head while Theo rolled her eyes. King Thomas and Prince James weren’t bad looking by any means, but Aaron didn’t know that much about them besides what their ambassador told him. The videos and pictures that had been sent were lacking personal information. At least someone had taken the time to mention their hobbies; however, overall they were strangers to him. He wondered if they felt the same way about him. He’d begged Sally to set up a holocall before he left, and she tried, and one had been scheduled, but the King had been too busy to take his call. He hoped to talk to them beforehand to get some more insight instead of walking into the situation completely blind. At least Monty had agreed to come for the wedding. The General was still on his three year mission, but he rerouted his team so he could spend the day on Alofa with Aaron.

Monty had been a general when Aaron’s parents were King and Queen, which made him quite an experienced man, but he was still as youthful and kind as he was back then according to everyone else. As soon a Aaron was old enough to learn how to fight, Monty took him under his wing and taught him everything he knew. They started with hand to hand combat, then moved on to weapons and stealth. Monty also taught Sally about strategy and leadership alongside the other generals. Other planets, like Alofa, relied on Styrkur’s military power, yet at the same time they looked their noses down at the idea. Aaron didn’t understand why. Everyone on Styrkur, no matter the social class or circumstances, was taught how to fight and survive. Hand to hand combat was not only good against people, but also against the creatures who lurked right outside the gates. Aaron had seen the reports from Alofa who claimed Styrkur was home to child soldiers, which completely ignored the strict rules that prevented anyone from joining the military until they were twenty five or older.

The training wasn’t presented like war, nor was it taught in a way that promoted using force against innocent people. Each and every lesson was based around protection of one’s self, community, and world. If you could protect yourself, then you could protect your community. In protecting your community, you could help protect the whole planet. It was always about keeping everyone safe, and teachers took nearly half the lesson to lecture about how dishonorable it was to hurt someone for any reason besides defense. Crime in Styrkur still occurred of course. No planet was perfect, but to say that Styrkur was worse than Alofa or Temho because they taught their children how to fight and defend themselves was an unfair conclusion. Aaron found it ironic that the same people who criticized them were often the first to request Styrkur’s forces for protection. They wanted help from their military while they also judged them without knowing all the facts. That was one of Aaron’s biggest fears. He knew what Alofans said about his people. The rumors and the stereotypes. He wasn’t looking forward to facing such things head on. He wasn’t like Sally. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

Finally, his carrier pulled up in front of the Divine Palace on the 50th floor. Sterk and Vak jumped off first, letting out excited yips as they rest of the pack greeted them with playful bites and loud barks. Bellamy and Theo climbed off next as Aaron keyed in for the carrier to return to it’s holding area until they needed it again.

“Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll be able to get back to my room before Sally notices,” Aaron muttered to Theo as he jumped down.

“I don’t think you’ll be that lucky,” Theo warned him.

“Have some hope.”

“I have no hope when it comes to your sister finding out about the things you do.”

“Neither do I,” Bellamy added.

“Thanks. I feel great.”

“You’re welcome,” Theo teased, flicking his ear with a smirk. She jumped away before he could get her back. Aaron stuck out his tongue and made his way towards the side door of the Palace.

“Hello, darlings. Hello. Hello, I see you too,” Aaron greeted each and every storulv that tried to get his attention as they followed him through the hall. He turned the corner, relieved to see to see his room just a few feet away without his sister standing there waiting for him already. Maybe he really would be lucky this time.

“I’m glad to see you back on the ground, little brother,” a strong voice announced from over his shoulder. Aaron cursed under his breath as he turned to see his sister, the Queen of Styrkur, standing a few feet away with her Royal Guards at her side. It looked as if Sally had just come from a meeting judging by the golden crown sitting upon her head. She was wearing a navy colored dress that stopped at her knees with matching navy leggings underneath. A white belt wrapped around her waist, holding her blaster on one side and hypersword on the other. The sleeves of the dress were tight and went all the way to Sally’s wrists. Her outfit was practical, showing her status and providing her with enough movement in case she needed to defend herself. Aaron’s own outfit followed her example. His shirt and pants were black with red stitching along the collar and cuffs. He didn’t wear his crown, saving it only for major events.

“I told him not to,” Theo quickly said, raising her hands in surrender. Which was true. She had tried to talk him out of returning the dimmer hatchling, but Aaron hadn’t listened. He still scowled at his friend for her betrayal.

“We both did,” Bellamy added.

“I’m sure you did,” Sally agreed, waving them away as her storulv, Ungbarn, growled to voice her own disappointment. Theo bowed and quickly escaped down the hall, dragging Bellamy after her. Bellamy gave Aaron a shrug and a small wave before they disappeared into the library.

“I can explain,” Aaron offered. Sally only sighed and pressed her hands against her eyes. Ungbarn stalked around to prevent him from escaping down the hall.

“Aaron.”

“I had a good reason.”

“Aaron.”

“There was a hatchling and it needed my help.”

“You drive me crazy sometimes,” Sally mourned as she walked up to him and pinched his cheeks. “So crazy. I’m adding three more guards to your security detail.”

“Sally, no-”

“I’m not doing this, Aaron. I let you sneak out. I let you explore, but now you’re pushing it. You  
could have gotten hurt or worse. You know I can’t let that happen,” Sally declared, her voice like iron.

“But-”

“Do you want me to lock you in your room for the next two days?”

“No!”

“Then please stop doing such dangerous things,” she begged, taking his hands and squeezing them tight. It was hard for Aaron to look into her eyes. She looked so worried and scared, and the sudden guilt that hit him in the gut made it hard to breathe.

“I thought I could maybe test my new dimmer model?” he muttered, “That will keep me from doing anything crazy.” Sally gave him a tired, but loving smile.

“I’ll add time into the schedule tomorrow. How much time would you like?”

“Two hours?” He offered.

“Three hours it is.”

Aaron smiled and wrapped his arms around Sally for a quick hug. She gave his shoulder a soft pat before tapping his forehead when he pulled away.

“Never do that again,” she ordered. Aaron only nodded, knowing better then to make a promise he didn’t intend to keep. “Now, we have the schedule of events from Alofa that you need to look at, and I think I have a good idea on the gifts you should give to the King and Prince.”

“How do you know that I didn’t already pick out gifts?”

“Because I know everything.”

“Did you hack my goggles again?”

“Maybe,” Sally confessed as she turned on her heels and started down the hall with Ungbarn at her side.

“Sally!” Aaron cried out in dismay, following after her. The guards snickered under their breath, hiding it well when Aaron glanced their way. Aaron should be more upset about Sally invading his privacy, but he was hoping she’d be able to help him with gift ideas. It was his job to do it himself, yet he knew he needed some advice if he wanted to make a good first impression.

“Oh, before I forget, Monty wanted me to remind you that the weather on Alofa-”

“I know, I know,” Aaron grumbled. “It’s hotter there than it is here so I should be ready to get new clothing as soon as I arrive. Monty sent me the same message. I don’t need you to tell me too.”

“Well, since you didn’t reply he was worried you didn’t see it,” Sally explained.

Aaron huffed. Sometimes it felt like he had countless parents trying to watch over him at once. He had his uncle trying to advise him on creating a good relationship with his future husbands. His sister who tried to protect him from the dangers of the world. Monty, his oldest and most trusted teacher, who never missed a chance to teach Aaron an important lesson. Not to mention the storulv always nipping at his heels to keep him in line. Aaron loved them all dearly, but he wished they would loosen their grip on his life. Aaron wasn’t a child anymore. He could take care of himself and he was ready to face his own challenges. He scaled a 150 foot ice wall! He was pretty sure he could handle some warm weather.

“There you are, Aaron,” King Tapping said with a blinding smile as they walked into the meeting hall. His sister’s husband was rather shy and soft spoken with a terrible fear of public speaking, but he was kind, sweet, and fit perfectly within their family. He was six years older than Sally and the son of a military general. It’d been a surprise when Sally choose him to be her lifetime partner since he wasn’t known for being the best fighter, but Aaron was proud of her choice. Tapping might not be able to win in hand to hand combat, but he was a genius when it came to strategizing and his ideas often fit right alongside Sally’s.

“Afternoon, Tapping. Any good news?” Aaron wondered. Like himself, Tapping was an inventor and they often traded stories about what they were working on.

“Unfortunately, not today. Your sister has held me captive all day for meetings.”

“A shame.”

“I heard that,” Sally warmed.

They shared a secret smile before Aaron turned his attention to the meeting. In the center of the room was a round metal table. Sally’s advisors were seated around it, leaving three chairs empty for Sally, Tapping, and Aaron, though Sally normally never sat down. Instead, she would pace around the room as she listened to them talk. One of the advistors, a young woman named Peggy, pressed a button on the table and the newest version of the schedule appeared on the holoscreen. Aaron sighed as he read the details. The next month was packed full of public events all over Alofa.

“We’ve looked the schedule over again and we believe it’s enough to promote morale for both Alofa and Styrkur. Nearly all of the events will be available live, allowing anyone in the universe to see how strong the relationship between King Thomas, Prince James and Prince Aaron will be. Alofa is hopeful that this will show Temho that Alofa is no longer a planet open for taking while we think it will provide the rest of the universe with a better understanding of our people,” Peggy explained.

“Perfect. That’s exactly what we need,” Sally noted as she moved around the room. The schedule was just another reminder of how important this marriage was. It wasn’t about love or survival or happiness. It was about helping Alofa and his own planet maintain their status in the universe. Aaron had known since he was young that he was a piece on a game board. He didn’t use to care so much, yet now that he was facing a future that wasn’t his own to control, he couldn’t help but wish that he was someone else. He would never tell his sister that. He didn’t want her to feel guilty for sending him away. He just hoped he would be able to make her proud. That he would be able to live up to his family’s legacy. It wouldn’t be an easy task, but Aaron was ready to try.


	3. Thomas 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments! They mean a lot!

“As soon as the transporter lands, the band will start playing. When the door opens, James and you will walk forward and wait at the bottom of the ramp. I’ll present the Prince with your gift, you turn and pause for some pictures with him, then we’ll move inside and finalize everything in the dining room before the meal,” Adams explained as Thomas and James stood on the landing platform. “Any questions?”

“Is it too late to change my mind?” Thomas muttered. Adams gave him a scowl, pressing his lips together to complete his trademark disapproving look. It no longer had the same effect on Thomas as it did when he was a child, but he still looked away to avoid having to see it. He should have made Adams retire; however, he knew that he’d be lost without the older man. Adams had been a Royal advisor for so many years and Thomas had yet to find anyone that matched his skill level. For now. He was still looking.

“But there’s no other events after the meal, correct?” James asked, squeezing Thomas’ hand tightly. Thomas gave his husband a reassuring look.

“Correct. We wanted to give the Prince some time to explore the castle and start unpacking before having any major events, but tomorrow Thomas and the Prince will be visiting the Safety Force in the morning then in the afternoon they’ll stop by the United Educators headquarters to talk with some educators and youth caretakers.”

“Great,” James lied, giving Adams a perfectly fake smile. The smile served its purpose well, erasing the scowl from Adams’ face and prompting him to proudly grin before moving on to check on all the little details. They only had a few more minutes to go, but Thomas would much rather spend them alone with James then have to deal with Adams or his other advisors. He knew this moment was important and they needed all the events to show off the strength of the new alliance, but that didn’t mean he was excited about any of it. If he could have things his way he wouldn’t be getting married again. He didn’t want another husband, not even one who came from a powerful planet like Styrkur. He had everything he could ever want or need with James, but politics ran his life and he couldn’t back out of such an important treaty.

“At least we were able to convince them that we should only do events during the day,” Thomas told James, though he could tell that his words did little to comfort his husband. “And you look adorable in your new feathers.” James gave him a shy smile, ducking his head at the compliment. It was true though. If they were going to be stuck doing countless events then they should both have new outfits for each occasions. He wanted to show James off to everyone, wanted them to see how much he loved his husband and that adding another one didn’t mean he loved James any less. He also wanted to prove to James that the Prince wouldn’t come between them. Thomas’ first and only love was James. Nothing would change that.

James’ new blue feather cloak was much longer than his others and had a few golden feathers mixed in for an added touch. The new style helped James appear taller while also showing off his shape. Thomas had also given his husband a new golden necklace and arm band to match his outfit. His pants were the same blue color in a style that hugged his hips just right. Thomas had plans for James after the meal. Plans that involved them returning to their room for some private activities. Thomas’ own outfit matched James in a way. While his cloak was made mostly of purple feathers, it also had golden details hidden throughout. It’d been Adams idea to add the gold, and for once Thomas was glad he took the man’s advice. The gold was a nice addition. Thomas’ pants matched, but he had elected to forgo his shirt, unlike James who had covered up. They both wore their crowns, though Thomas knew how much James hated wearing his.

“I love you,” James whispered, squeezing his hand again until it almost hurt.

“I love you too,” Thomas replied. He pressed a quick kiss against James’ cheek and shut his eyes. He wished they could stay in this moment forever. As soon as the Prince’s transport landed their lives would never be the same and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. He knew he should be. He was the King. He shouldn’t be so worried about stuff like this when there were bigger problems in the world, but this was his marriage and his life and he wanted to protect James from any pain that the future might bring.

 _Prince Aaron’s transport has entered Alofan space,_ Sally announced. Thomas opened his eyes and guided James into position.

“Promise me nothing will change,” James ordered as they stared straight ahead.

“Nothing will change,” Thomas promised, taking a couple of deep breaths as the transport broke through the clouds. Unlike Alofan ships, which were large, bulky, and built for carrying supplies across long distances, the Prince’s ship was much smaller and sleek. They were also completely silent, which was so unusual that Thomas felt a chill run down his spine as the ship came in for it’s landing. Instead of a bang or thud, the ship didn’t make a single sound as it touched down on the pad. Thomas couldn’t help but share a look with James. His husband nodded. He must be having the same thoughts as Thomas. The Alofan Royal Band started to play, the music traveling with the soft breeze until the sound of drums filled the space around them with a solid beat.

_Bay door opening._

The door of the ship slowly opened, turning into a ramp and allowing a group of guards to make their descend. Thomas led James forward to the base of the ramp, leaving just enough space for the Prince to stand in front of them. Why did Styrkur insist on bringing armed guards wherever they went? Was it really necessary? Alofa was a safe planet that didn’t even have a planet wide military. Instead they had regional Safety Forces that helped fight against crime and assisted after disasters. Thomas had never liked how Styrkur openly displayed their military power all the time. Even the holoshows from Styrkur showcased weapons and violence. It was as if the whole planet was obsessed with it. The guards were dressed in all black, which made them stand out even more against the colorful landscape, and each one had a blaster attached to their hip. Their power was on display for everyone to see. Thomas hated it. If the Prince expected to keep his guards looking the same way they did then he was mistaken. Thomas was not going to let them walk around Alofa with those weapons all the time. His people didn’t need to see that.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Prince Aaron stepped out of the transport and walked down the short ramp towards them. Thomas had only ever seen the man in holovideos, which didn’t do him justice, but still Thomas couldn’t help but judge his outfit choice. He just hoped his displeasure wasn’t showing all over his face. The Prince was wearing a black outfit that covered him from his neck down to his wrists and ankles. The only thing that was uncovered was his hands and head. The outfit was altogether ugly and sad. Why didn’t he add some color to it? Red or purple. Even pink. It didn’t match how colorful the Prince’s face was. Thomas tried his best not to stare at the Prince’s lips, which were painted a bright gold color, but it was nearly impossible. His eyes were also outlined in gold, making them look big and mysterious. Thomas didn’t know what he expected the Prince to be wearing, but this was not it.

“What the-” James gasped, pulling hard on Thomas’ hand as two large creatures with giant teeth started down the ramp. They’d been warned that the Prince was bringing his own creatures, but Thomas hadn’t expected them to be so big or terrifying. The creatures paused at the Prince’s side, looking up at him and pushing at his legs. One let out a sharp noise. Thomas and James jumped, nearly falling backwards in fright.

“Quiet,” the Prince ordered the creatures as a woman and man joined the Prince at the bottom of the ramp. He glanced at one then the other before turning back towards them. “King Thomas and Prince James, it is my honor and pleasure to meet you on this wonderful day. I am Prince Aaron Burr, Crowned Prince of Styrkur and major of the Styrkur Army. This is Theodosia Prevost and Jonathan Bellamy, my most trusted advisors. As well as Vak and Sterk, my beloved companions. Don’t mind them. They’re just excited by all the new smells and people.” The Prince’s Alofan wasn’t bad, though he spoke with a rough accent. The creature to the Prince’s right, Vak, stared at Thomas with bright green eyes. He had a terrible time not moving back when she opened her mouth to let her tongue hang out. Her teeth were so big and sharp. Thomas shook his head, reminding himself about what he needed to say. 

“Welcome Prince Aaron to Alofa. It is my honor and pleasure to meet you on this wonderful day as well. I am King Thomas Jefferson, and this is my first husband, Prince James Madison. We hope that your journey was pleasant and I would like to give you this gift,” he nodded to Adams to step forward, “to fully welcome you to our lovely planet.” Theodosia stepped in front of the Prince and took the potted plant from Adams’ hand. Thomas noticed the Prince and Bellamy sharing a confused look, but the Prince quickly smiled when he saw Thomas’ looking. 

“Thank you for such a wonderful gift, your majesty,” he said brightly, “I hope you don’t mind that I wish to save my own gifts for later when you both can appreciate them fully.”

“Of course,” James spoke up. Adams gave him a sharp look. He wasn’t supposed to talk to the Prince yet, but Aaron didn’t seem to care as he turned his smile towards James, “You can present your gifts after we eat.”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, your highness. I’m looking forward to having Alofan food. I heard great things about it.”

“I picked out the menu myself,” James explained with a polite grin, “so let me know if there’s anything you don’t like.” Thomas gave James a proud smile, pleased to see his husband doing so well now that they were face to face with their new partner. Prince Aaron also seemed kind and polite, if not a little bit awkward. It could be much worse, so Thomas wouldn’t complain.

“I’ll be sure to tell you what I think, your highness,” Aaron agreed.

Thomas noticed when he turned back towards the Prince that the man’s eyes were staring down at his chest. He quickly looked back up at Thomas’ face, appearing guilty for being caught. Thomas raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask any questions as the Prince slowly stepped forward. He glanced between James and Thomas with a unsure expression. Even though Thomas didn’t want to, he let go of James’ hand and made space for Aaron between them. James and Thomas turned towards the cameras with Prince Aaron in the middle. Together, the three of them smiled as they were bombarded with flashes. Thomas could feel the start of a headache forming in the back of his head, but he forced himself to ignore the pain as the cameras kept going. Suddenly, Adams’ suggestion of having gold feathers in their cloaks made sense. The color matched perfectly with Aaron’s make up. Thomas had to fight back a scowl as he realized he’d been tricked. He wasn’t sure if he should be proud of Adams for sneaking such a detail into his outfit, or annoyed that the man overstepped his place again. Thomas sighed, his cheeks beginning to burn in anger. Adams and he were going to have a talk by the end of this week. Thomas just knew it was coming. Thankfully, Theodosia soon put an end to the photo session.

“I think that’s enough, my lord,” she told Adams, a stern look on her face that rivaled his own. Thomas liked her already. Anyone who could go toe to toe against Adams that quickly deserved respect. 

“I agree,” the advisor stated. He raised his hand to signal the cameras to stop then stepped forward. “That’s all for today. We need to let the Prince rest after his journey. You’ll be able to take more photos tomorrow at the other events, but right now it’s time for the King’s afternoon meal.”

“Thank you all for coming today to welcome me to Alofa,” Aaron spoke up, giving the crowd a blinding smile, “It is a honor to be here and I want you to know how grateful I am to have such a warm welcome.” Thomas was almost impressed by his words. Almost. James took his hand again, giving him a bored look. Thomas shrugged, waiting for the crowd to calm down before leading James towards the door of the castle. Prince Aaron and his entourage trailed behind along with Adams, who started whispering with Theodosia as soon as they stepped inside the castle. Thomas ignored them, keeping his attention on James the whole time as they entered the formal dining room.

Unlike the smaller dining rooms where James and Thomas usually ate their meals, the formal room featured a long table made of thick dark wood with twelve matching chairs. The walls were covered in paintings. There was one of Thomas’ parents. Another with James’s, then one from their wedding day. Both of Jane’s weddings were featured along with some of Thomas’ ancestors. A space had been cleared for a future painting that would feature Thomas, James and the Prince. Thomas wasn’t sure how he felt about adding another painting to the room. He knew he should be open to the idea, yet he also didn’t want it to happen. The painting was going to seem so out of place. Just another sign of how the future was going to be different no matter how hard Thomas tried to keep it the same. It left such a sour taste in Thomas mouth that he couldn’t help but grimace as he made his way to the end of the table where a larger more elaborate chair sat.

The chair had a partner and had been a gift from the Safety Force to Thomas’ parents for their wedding, but Thomas had his mother’s chair stored away to preserve it while he used his father’s. Thomas took his seat as James took the chair to his right. Adams sat down next to him along with Monroe and Jay, two advisors who had been selected to join them during the first meal as they worked out the details, also sat on the right. Prince Aaron and his company sat to Thomas’ left. His guards stood behind him in a perfectly straight line while the Prince’s large creatures disappeared under the table. Thomas thought about telling the Prince to order the creatures out since they really shouldn’t be in the dining room at all, yet he didn’t have the heart to do so when he looked down to see one of them staring up at him with its tongue sticking out. The teeth were still terrifying, but now he could see why some people might think the creatures were cute. 

“Vak, leave him alone,” Aaron ordered, snapping his fingers at the creature until she turned away. “I’m so sorry, your majesty. If she bothers you, just push her away, or I can send them out.”

“She’s fine,” Thomas assured him, unable to help himself as the creature started poking her head out again. James gave him a look, but Thomas couldn’t stop himself! She was being cute. Her fur made her look so fluffy and soft. James shook his head before lifting his hand to signal the servers to get to work. They moved quickly and efficiently, setting a plate in front of everyone then pouring each guest a tall glass of wine. Thomas watched as the Prince’s eyes lit up with wonder at the food on his plate. His advisors wore similar expressions as they glanced at each other. James had chosen a sampling of Alofan fruit and vegetables, some seasoned rice, and a serving of the best fish of the season. Thomas grabbed his glass of wine and held it up towards Prince Aaron.

“We hope you enjoy your meal,” he said, tilting his head towards the Prince before taking a sip. The Prince and his people copied his actions, though they looked awkward while doing so. James did the same while giving Thomas a knowing look. Thomas shrugged as he set his glass down and began his meal. He started with the fish and rice first. Maybe if he was lucky he could avoid eating all the vegetables without James noticing. He liked them enough to tolerate them, but fruit was by far his favorite thing to eat. James tried his best to encourage him to eat more vegetables; however, he continued to be picky about how they were prepared.

“We’ve finalized the schedule for all the events,” Adams broke through the silence to get down to business. Heavens forbid they have a moment of peace. “but we still need to finish the details surrounding the wedding.” Theodosia set her fork down, a rather odd expression on her face as she took a large sip of wine.

“I am aware of that, my lord. The Queen has sent a small list of details she wishes to have included in the ceremony and we request that a General from the Skyrkur Army be added to the guest list,” she explained. Thomas took a moment to study the woman’s features more closely. She looked much older than the Prince himself, her face showing signs of aging around her mouth and eyes, though she still had a youthful look in her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a series of tight braids with golden bands keeping them tied at the ends. Her outfit was similar to the Prince’s, all black with her dark skin covered as much as possible. She even went a step farther and wore a pair of black gloves.

Bellamy had the same outfit, but his gloves were missing the fingers. His skin was lighter than Theodosia’s, and slightly darker then Adams. Thomas wasn’t quite sure how to describe it. His hair was black and shaved completely on the sides to leave only a two inch strip down the middle of his head. It was a strange style, yet it looked good on him. Thomas’ attention when to Prince Aaron next and he noticed the Prince had already stopped eating even though his plate was still full of food. Thomas glanced at James to see his reaction, finding his husband glaring daggers at the Prince. That wasn’t good.

“Prince Aaron,” Thomas gently said as Theodosia and Adams continued talking about business, “Do you not like the food?”

“Oh no, your majesty,” Aaron replied. “It’s wonderful, but my stomach hasn’t settled yet from our trip. I should be okay in an hour or so. I apologize for wasting food.” He turned his attention to James and offered a kind smile. “It is really great. Very sweet and with a lot of flavor. It pains me to not eat it, but my stomach is already ready to protest.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” James offered, his gaze softening at the words, “but don’t worry. We can have it saved for later when you’re feeling better.”

“Thank you, your highness. You’re very kind.”

“You don’t have to keep using our titles. Please, call me James.”

“Would now be an okay time to give you my gift, James?” Aaron asked, saying the name softly as if to test the way it sounded. James glanced at Thomas for permission. Thomas nodded. He didn’t see any reason why they should keep waiting. Adams and Theodosia wrapped up their conversation as the Prince reached into his pocket and pulled out a flat metal panel. He passed it to Thomas first.

“That one is for James,” he explained before gesturing to one of his guards. The woman walked over and set a box down on the table next to Thomas. “And this is for you.”

“I’ll go first,” Thomas offered, giving James an unsure look as he slowly pulled the cover off the box. Inside was a series of paint tubes, each with a label that featured the name of a color and an ingredient list.

“I was told you’re a painter,” Prince Aaron said, “so my brother in law, King Tapping, and I worked to develop some new paint colors for you. We created the darkest black and bluest blue to date using materials found on Styrkur.” Thomas grabbed on of the tubes and turned it over in his hand. He was surprised the Prince had taken the time to learn about his hobbies. Thomas didn’t even know what to say. Thank you didn’t seem like enough. Thomas loved to paint and part of him couldn’t wait to try out the new colors. Prince Aaron only smiled as he tired to find the words. Thankfully, James saved him before the Prince could get offended by his lack of a response.

“And what about mine?” he wondered, turning the metal panel over in his hands with a curious look on his face.

“I wouldn’t press the button just yet,” the Prince warned. “I created a containment chamber for plants. I confess I don’t know much about cross breeding, but I looked it up and contamination is the biggest obstacles, so I created a chamber that would allow you to completely isolated two plants for cross breeding. I tried my best to test it, but I’m not one hundred percent sure it’ll work. But you could have up to about a ninety percent success rate versus the fifty fifty chance without it.” James stared at the Prince in stunned silence for a long moment before looking down at the panel in awe.

“You’ll have to let me know if it works. If it doesn’t, I’ll try to make a better version for you.”

“Thank you, Prince Aaron. This is...this is very kind of you. I’ll set it up in the garden as soon as I can and try it out.”

“You’re welcome, James. And please, just call me Aaron. No one really calls me Prince Aaron.”

James gave the man a tight smile before giving Thomas a sharp look. Thomas didn’t understand at first until James tilted his head towards one of the Prince’s guards. The woman held a plant in a plain pot. Thomas’ gift had been a plant The Prince took the time to make personalized gifts for both of them based on their hobbies while Thomas had Adams give him a plant. Fuck! He didn’t even know if the Prince liked plants. He’d just picked one of the gifts that Adams had suggested without thinking about it. That was not the first impression Thomas wanted to make. He’ll have to give the Prince another gift at some point to ensure he wasn’t offended.

“Would you like to see the gardens today?” Thomas suggested without thinking. Maybe that would make up for his lack of foresight. James gave him a startled look that quickly turned into a glare. Thomas reached over and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. The Prince looked between them then shook his head.

“Thank you for the offer, but not today. I plan to get some rest before unpacking, then I believe we’ll have time to explore the castle,” He turned to Adams with his question.

“You will,” Adams answered. “Do you need help unpacking?”

“I don’t believe so.” Prince Aaron turned back towards Thomas. “If it’s alright with both of you, I would like to retire at the moment to rest. The effects of my travels are now setting in and I would very much like to lie down.”

“Of course,” James replied. “Go right ahead.”

“Sally,” Thomas called.

_Yes, your majesty?_

The Prince and his advisors jumped in their seats and looked around the room with wide eyes. Thomas couldn’t help but smirk at their reaction.

“Can you take the Prince and his company to his new quarters?”

 _It would be my pleasure, your majesty_ Sally replied. A path on the floor lit up, leading out of the room and down the hall.

“Amazing,” the Prince muttered under his breath as he slowly rose from his seat.

“If you need anything, or need to send me a message, just ask Sally and she’ll take care of it,” Thomas explained.

“Sally?” Aaron echoed.

_Yes, your highness?_

Again, the Prince jumped at the voice and looked around.

“Ummm, hello?” he said in confusion. Thomas decided to take pity on the poor man.

“Sally is the castle’s artificial intelligence program. She’s voice activated and can complete nearly any task you need done. She works in any room inside the castle. If you need something, just say her name and she’ll answer right away,” Thomas explained. Prince Aaron’s eyes widened at his words.

 _Please follow the lit up path to your new quarters, your highness,_ Sally suggested, gently nudging Prince Aaron out of the room. The Prince still looked unsure of himself as he walked along the path. His company followed, the large creatures climbing out from under the table and running to catch up. As soon as they were all out of his sight, they were out of Thomas’ mind as he turned to Adams with a sharp glare.

“A plant? Really that’s the best you could do?”

“You picked it from my suggestions,” Adams coldly replied. “Perhaps if you had read the information we provided on the Prince you would have chosen better.”

“I did read it,” Thomas lied. He skimmed it. Which should have been good enough. “Sally, have the other two gifts delivered to the Prince’s quarters. Tell him they’re from the Court members.”

 _Yes, your majesty,_ Sally replied.

“You set me up to fail.”

“I would never do something like that,” Adams protested. “I’m sure the Prince thought it was a wonderful gift.”

“He seemed more confused than anything else,” James commented under his breath. Adams pressed his lips together and gave James an annoyed look, but Thomas had seen that too.

“We made a shitty first impression,” Thomas snapped, “and now I’ll have to fix it.”

“I think you’re blowing it out of proportions.”

“You better hope so because if this comes back to bite me I’m coming for you,” Thomas warned. Adams didn’t seemed concerned about the threat at all as pulled up the notes about the wedding. He added some new details, such as the General the Prince requested be invited, before shutting down the holoscreen and standing up.

“You’re free to do as you please until dinner,” he said, giving Thomas a pointed look. “Perhaps you should take the time to do some reading in your spare time.”

“I hate you,” Thomas said without any real malice behind his words. Adams only smiled as he left the room followed by Monroe and Jay right on his heels. Thomas cursed them all under his breath. He knew Adams was right. He should have read the information more closely, and it had been his choice to go with the plant, but he wished his advisor would make this transition easier on him rather than adding to his stress.

“It could have been worse,” James assured him.

“It could have also been better,” Thomas argued. James shook his head, leaning over to press a kiss on his cheek.

“The Prince was polite. Adams and Theodosia worked out the details for the wedding. And no one appeared outright offended. I consider that a pretty big success.”

“We gave him a plant,” Thomas repeated. “He made us handmade gifts and we gave him a _fucking_ house plant.”

“Thomas, I read all the information we had and that plant is probably the best we could do. We didn’t know much about what the Prince liked or disliked. Even Adams was at a lost about what to pick. We did the best we could do. If we need to, we’ll come up with a reason why we picked the plant and I’m sure he’ll accept it,” James explained. Thomas sighed and buried his face in his hands.

“It was so awkward,” he muttered.

“It was.”

“He made us gifts.”

“He did.”

“I knew this would be strange, but now that he’s really here I just can’t help but think that no matter what we do it’s always going to be awkward and strange,” he confessed, shaking his head and letting out yet another sigh.

“We’re trying to take three puzzle pieces and force them together,” James told him. “It’s not going to work well, but after the wedding we won’t have to do stuff like this.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Thomas said, leaning over for a kiss. James didn’t deny him. As their lips moved against one another some of the tension in Thomas’ shoulders loosened and he felt slightly better about everything. At least he could count on James to be at his side through all the changes.

“But do not invite him to the garden again,” James warned as they pulled away. “I know he’ll end up there eventually, but I’d like to keep that place away from him as long as possible.”

“Sorry. I panicked and it’s the first thing I thought of,” Thomas replied, “I won’t offer again.”

“Thank you. I already have to share our home and you with him. I’d like to keep my own private space.”

“I can tell him to stay out of there if you want,” he offered. James shook his head.

“Not yet. Maybe after the wedding. Right now we need to be careful not to cause any friction that might make him back out of the marriage.”

That was probably the part that Thomas hated the most. Until the wedding, which was still a month away, they had to be extremely careful about what they said and did in order to not upset the Prince. If something went wrong, if the Prince changed his mind and decided to return home, the backlash would be against Thomas and James for failing to create a welcoming home. The treaty would be broken and everything would be ruined. Thomas had his doubts that the Prince would be so hasty, but his advisors weren’t so sure and wanted him to play it as safe as possible until after everything was set in stone. Once they were married, one of them would have to move for divorce and it was never going to be Thomas or James. It wasn’t fair, nor was it fun to walk on eggshells, but it was what they had to do.

“James,” Thomas said as an brilltant thought popped into his head, “I have an idea.”


	4. James 2

“King Thomas and Prince Aaron Burr met with members of the Safety Force this morning during their first trip around Nofoaga,” the reporter announced as James clipped another dead leaf off a Red Bean bush, “The Prince made quite an impression with his dazzling makeup that matched perfectly with King Thomas’ favorite feather cloak. His face was quite colorful compared to his dark outfit. Hopefully, he’ll start adding some color to that as ti-”

“Next report, Sally,” James ordered as he moved to the next bush.

_Yes, James._

“So here we have Prince Aaron Burr accepting his very own pulse spear from the Captain of the Safety Force. I think the Prince’s smile says it all, but he also told the Captain that the gift was a ‘truly amazing item’ and that he couldn’t wait to test it out himself,” another reporter praised. James rolled his eyes and cut another leaf off a little too aggressively. He shouldn’t be upset. He really shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stop his anger from building up as the reporters kept going on and on about the Prince.

“Next.” There was a short pause this time before Sally replied. 

_Yes, James._

“The King and the Prince were seen eating lunch at the Frozen Sea cafe, and I’ve never seen anything so cute! The King ordered for Prince Aaron, who looked blown away by the food choices. Onlookers also said they saw the King feeding the Prince some food. Personally, I can’t wait to see more. Maybe we’ll be so lucky and see a kiss before-”

“Sally, turn it off please,” Maria suddenly said.

_Yes, Maria,_ Sally obeyed and the holoscreen faded away before the reporter could finish his sentence.

“I was listening to that,” James snapped as he set down his plant cutters.

“I’m sure you were,” Maria replied. “You looked ready to cut that Red Bean to pieces.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re angry.”

“I’m not angry.”

“James.”

The way she said his name spoke volumes. She wouldn’t stand for his lies, and she was the only person, besides Thomas, who could call him out on it. James shut his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths.

“I hate it,” he quietly admitted as if he was scared the Prince would somehow overheard him. “I hate all of this.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Maria offered. James shook his head. It wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t any of their faults. It was that stupid treaty. James wish he could burn it.

“Did you meet with him like we asked?” James wondered, changing the subject to avoid having to talk anymore about how he was feeling.

“I did.”

“And?”

“He’s...nice.”

“That’s it?”

“I only spoke with him for an hour or so,” Maria explained, “and he was very closed off. His creatures are cute though. Sterk is by far my favorite.”

“Well I’m glad you got to know his creatures so well,” James grumbled as he turned back to his plants.

“He asked about you,” Maria said. James froze.

“He did?”

“It was rather sweet. He asked what your favorite food was and if you liked music. He seemed very concerned about you and Thomas.”

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth. Within reason of course. He is very nice, James. And polite. He kept calling me ‘miss’ and ‘my lady’ even after I told him I didn’t have a title.”

“That sounds like him,” James agreed. Even though they told the Prince to stop calling them by their titles he continued to do so. Sometimes he would correct himself and say their names, but most of the time he didn’t. He was also very polite to the point that James was sure he was hiding something. Every meal was full of soft smiles and innocent questions. It was all too perfect. Jamas had been expecting a gruff warrier with countless battle scars who scowled at everything, yet Aaron couldn’t be more different that the image James had in his head. He shook his head, turning back to his plants. He may not be what James expected, but that didn’t mean James wanted him anymore then before. 

“Did you tell him that you’re part of his staff?” he asked.

“I did. He took it very well. Said that he was happy to have someone to help him understand Alofan culture more,” Sally answered. “Again. Very nice.” It’d been Thomas idea to assign Maria to the Prince, though it did take some convincing. They needed more information and the best way to get it was to place a spy directly at the source. James warned her to be careful. This wasn’t the same as spying on the court members or listening for rumors in the city. 

“I want daily reports.”

“I know.”

“Did you find out anything more about the Queen?”

“In a way I did,” Maria said, though she sounded unsure. James paused his work again to look at her.

“What is it?”

“I...” Maria trailed off then shook her head. “The Prince said something about her.”

“And?” James pressed on.

“I believe the King has an additional partner.”

“Oh shit.”

“That’s what I thought too. It was an off hand comment. He was talking about the King, then mentioned another woman before quickly changing the subject. He looked guilty about bringing it up, which lead me to believe that there’s something going on. I’m not completely sure yet, and I plan to look into it, but I think the Queen is going to use her husband’s mistress to have an heir.”

“That makes sense,” James muttered. “Try to find out for sure. See if you can push the Prince into telling you more about the Queen as well. The last thing we need is to get caught up in any scandals that’ll make Alofa look bad.”

“I will,” Maria promised. She moved around the garden before pausing at James’ workbench. She picked up the small gift the Prince had given him, turning it over in her hands. “Have you tried this yet?”

“Not yet. The Prince doesn’t know any about botany so I don’t give his claims much merit,” James scoffed.

“He put your gift by his window until I told him that would give it too much sunlight,” Maria replied with a small grin. That only gave James more evidence against the Prince’s words. The idea that the chamber could give him a better chance of cross breeding was an overestimation for sure.

“At the end of the week, I want you to tell me your opinion of him. Your honest opinion,” James said. Maria gave him a look, but James could only match her stare for so long before he had to glance away. There were too many emotions swirling in her eyes that he couldn’t take. He knew he was being harsh, but he was trying to protect Thomas. They had to play nice with the Prince for a month. After that, James was going to do whatever it took to make sure Thomas and he still had a happy, loving marriage. He didn’t care that they would be stuck with the Prince anymore. Keeping Thomas safe from anything the Prince might do was more important to him now.

“I’m not sure I’ll know what to think of him by the end of one week. Let’s make it two,” Maria bargained.

“Fine. Two weeks. And I want your opinion to be as detailed as possible.”

“James, do you think that you’re preventing som-”

“That’s all,” James cut her off before she could finish her question, “You’re dismissed.” He could feel her glare cutting into him, but he refused to let it affect him. He listened to her footsteps as they faded and let out the breath he was holding. Maybe he was preventing something good from happening, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. He read enough about Styrkur to know what the people were like. Maybe the Prince was different, but James couldn’t be sure and he didn’t want to risk it. While Thomas’ parents had only been a duo couple, James grew up with a father and two mothers. By the time he met Thomas he already knew their story by heart. His mothers had met first and fallen in love before meeting his father. They always told James that they just knew his father belonged with them. There was never any doubt, never any fear about if adding him into their relationship would hurt them. They knew it would be a change, they would need more space and need to communicate everything clearly, but the change had been like finding a missing piece.

James thought about calling his parents for advice. His mother retired from her job in the gardens four years ago and now they lived in the coastal city of Suavai. James didn’t see them as often as he wanted, but he was grateful they were still alive. Thomas couldn’t say the same. His father’s sickness had taken him too soon and his mother followed close behind. James always worried that one day he would get the same call. He wasn’t sure how he would handle it. He knew his parents would be able to give him some insight about his upcoming marriage, yet he also didn’t want them to tell him the same thing Maria tried to say. He should give the Prince a chance. Try to make it work. All that good advice that James hated. This wasn’t his choice, was never what he wanted. Why should he have to try? 

He wasn’t against adding someone to their relationship. That wasn’t it. He was against adding a stranger who he felt nothing for into their marriage. A month was not enough time to decide if the Prince was a good fit or not. This wasn’t like his mothers, who deeply loved his father and courted him for over a year before having their second wedding. Nor was this like Jane’s relationship. The Princess had a husband and a wife. She married her husband, Wyatt first, then her wife a year or so later. Both weddings had been equally beautiful and they all had an amazing relationship. If they were going to add a third person, James wanted it to be like that. Not like this. This was only politics. Not love. Not happiness. It went against everything they believed about marriage.

“Sterk, get back here right now!” Someone yelled seconds before one of the Prince’s large creatures ran into the area. It stopped a foot away from James, staring at him with its big eyes and even bigger teeth. Jonathan, wait no he wanted to be called Bellamy if James remembered right, ran around the corner next and paused right behind the creature. What were they called again?

“I’m sorry, your highness,” Bellamy explained, giving James a low bow. “I tried to stop him, but when he puts his mind to something it’s very hard to change it.”

“It’s...it’s alright,” James replied, not taking his eyes off the creature for a moment. “I thought the Prince took his creatures with him.”

“The King said he could only take one, so he took Vak today and tomorrow he’ll take Sterk with him.”

“Sterk,” James echoed. The creature tilted his head and took a step forward. James scrambled backwards. Bellamy quickly grabbed the creature by the fur, trying to pull him back but Sterk didn’t move at all.

“No, Sterk. No. You’re scaring him.”

“I’m not scared,” James lied. Bellamy didn’t look very convinced as he gave up pulling and started scratching behind Sterk’s right ear instead. “He’s just so big.”

“He’s actually still not at his full size yet,” Bellamy said with a smile, “You should see his mother. Now she’s big.”

“Does everyone on Styrkur have creatures like this?”

“You mean storulvs?”

James nodded.

“No. These little cuties are reserved for the royal family only.”

“And that’s fair?” James asked without thinking.

“The storulvs aren’t pets,” Bellamy explained with a kind smile. “They’re life partners for our leaders.”

“Life partners?”

“Creatures that help people survive through a mutual relationship. It was much more common before the Revolution, but some of the older families, like the Burrs, still have lasting relationship with their creatures. The storulvs were bred by the Burrs for hunting centuries ago. The pack still lives in the Palace with the family. Little Sterk here and his sister have a connection with Aaron, and they’ve been chosen as his life partners even though it’s an old tradition.”

“Say their species name again.”

“Storulvs.”

“Storulvs,” James echoed, testing the word in his mouth. He had a terrible time with the Styrkur language. It was so harsh compared to Alofan. He should have practiced more beforehand. “And this one is?”

“Sterk. His sister is Vak.”

“Sterk and Vak.”

Again the creature perked up at the sound of his name and tried to move closer. Bellamy stopped him with a sharp tug to the back of his neck. Sterk let out a pitiful whine and stared at James with a sad look. James took a small step towards him, still unsure if the storulv was safe.

“Do you want to pet him?” Bellamy offered. “I promise he won’t hurt you. He knows you’re not food.”

“Maybe a little,” James confessed, reaching out with his hand. Sterk quickly closed the distance and rubbed his face against James’ open palm. His fur was softer than James’ expected, and now that he was so close he could see that Sterk’s brown fur had a few patches of tan mixed in. Suddenly, he turned and gave James’ hand a long lick.

“Ew!” James cried out, pulling his hand away.

“Sterk! What have I said about licking people?”

The creature didn’t reply, giving Bellamy an innocent look before he stretched his head out to try and lick at James’ feathers.

“Stop it! The Prince doesn’t need to be cleaned!”

“Cleaned?” James asked, dodging Sterk’s tongue.

“Yes, your highness. It’s something they do for Aaron. They lick his hands, face, and clothes to clean them. Aaron usually allows it, so Sterk doesn’t really know any better.”

Sterk suddenly let out a soft whine and looked at Bellamy.

“I know you miss him, but he’ll be back soon remember? And then you’ll get to chase him all you want.”

“He misses the Prince?” James asked curiosity.

“Yeah. He’s not used to being away from Aaron for such a long period of time without his sister. Thankfully he’s not grumpy yet. Just too full of energy,” Bellamy replied. How strange. James never thought about creatures missing people. Maybe he should ask Martha if her creatures missed her when she was gone.

“Has Martha gotten to see them yet?”

“Oh yes, your highness. She visited us yesterday after the evening meal. She brought them treats and everything. Vak and Sterk love her already. Which is great because Aaron was worri-” Bellamy’s mouth snapped closed and he looked down at Sterk suddenly. James thought about letting it go. He really should. It would be the best course of action, yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Aaron was worried about them?” he asked softly. Bellamy gave him a wide eyed look, clearly unsure if he said too much.

“He was,” Bellamy confirmed. “We warned your advisors about them coming with us, but Aaron was worried that they would be forced to stay outside the castle since they’re so big.”

“Adams said you had to talk to Martha about it. Did she say they could stay inside?”

“She did. And she knew enough about them that Aaron is confident she’d be able to help if anything goes wrong. He’s still not sure how they’ll handle the Alofan environment compared to our home.”

“He really cares about them,” James muttered.

“They’re part of his family,” Bellamy said. “He’s grown up with them by his side.”

“We don’t have creature life partners. People on Temho have pets, but not here,” James explained. He didn’t add that the idea of pets was frowned upon on Alofa. Creatures were not toys for people to keep locked up, nor were they a source of food to be killed purely for people to eat.

“But you do have the Royal Stables.”

“We do, but that’s purely an academic venue where we study creatures and try to save those affected by our actions on this planet. Has the Prince gone to see them yet?”

“Not yet. Martha came to us. Right now we’re focused on remembering how to get from Aaron’s quarters to the dining room. I actually might need help getting back since Sterk is the one who led me here,” Bellamy confessed, looking around sheepishly. “Is this an off limited area?”

“It’s not off limits, but you should avoid running around by yourself. These are the Royal Gardens. We have someone who waters and trims the plants, but I have a section that I take care myself. You have to be careful to stay on the path, or you risk damaging the plants.”

“Aaron’s really excited to see this place. As soon as he heard about it he was thrilled by the idea of a garden. We don’t have a lot of plants on Styrkur, and any gardens we do have are kept secure to avoid letting in creatures or diseases.”

“What do you think of it?” James asked, suddenly wanting to know what Bellamy thought about the trees, bushes, and flowers that surrounded them on every side. The man looked around, Sterk doing the same, before he smiled so brightly that James’ own cheeks hurt at the sight.

“I think it’s the best thing I’ve ever experienced. I’ve never seen so many colors in one place. And the trees are so tall. I don’t know where to look, or what’s my favorite part. There’s so much to take in,” Bellamy answered, his voice filled with excitement.

“Do you want to see some of the best plants?” James offered.

“I would be honored, your highness.”

“Please, don’t use my title here. I’m just James,” he begged as he led Bellamy along the trail deeper into the gardens. Sterk ended up by James’ side, bumping into his leg every now and again until James gave in and started to pet his head as they walked.

“You’re not just anything,” Bellamy argued after a short moment of silence. James looked over his shoulder, shocked to find the man giving him a firm look that rivaled Maria’s. “I’ve read your work on plant cross breeding. You’re an amazing botanist.”

“You’ve read my work?”

“I have. So has Aaron. He has a lot of questions for you.”

“He does?”

“You should ask him about it,” Bellamy suggested. “He really hopes that his invention helps you. We tried to test it as much as possible with our own plants, but we only have a limited variety. I think it should still work just as good as it did on Styrkur, though Aaron has his doubts about it.”

“Does Aaron invent a lot of things?” James asked, moving away from the topic of the Prince’s gift, which was still sitting on his work bench.

“He does. He’s come up with some amazing ideas for healthcare and education. He’s good at figuring out solutions to problems that no one thinks can be fixed.”

“That’s good.” James weakly said, thinking about the words as they walked. Maybe he should give the Prince’s invention a try then. Maybe. 

“Is that a Jaan flower?!” Bellamy exclaimed, already bouncing on his feet in excitement.

“It is,” James told him, unable to fight his own smile as Bellamy gasped in shock and awe.

“The pictures don’t do it justice. I’ve never seen an orange color like this,” Bellamy confessed as he stepped closer. He took a sudden stepped back and gave James a guilty look.

“Go ahead,” James encouraged, waving him back towards the plant before Bellamy could offer up an apology. “Get as close as you like.” The man’s face lit back up and he took James’ words to heart, looking at the Jaan flower from all angles.

“Sally, please pull up a map of the castle.”

_Yes, your highness,_ Sally replied as a holoscreen appeared in front of him. James scanned the map for what he was looking for, zooming in to make sure he was right about his idea. He tapped on the edge of the screen to pull up a communication box and sent Thomas a quick message before sending a different one to Adams. If his idea worked, they would be able to light two candles with one match. Sterk suddenly nudged at his leg again and looked up at him with a curious look.

“What?” James asked, confused about what the creature could want. Sterk nudged him again.

“No, Sterk. James is not going on a ride with you,” Bellamy said sternly. Sterk huffed, going so far as to glare at Bellamy. James laughed, shocked at how expressive the creature was.

“Can you really ride him?”

“Yup. But no one else should try without Aaron. Sterk can get a little crazy and he’s hard to stop unless you know how,” Bellamy answered, “Vak is a lot more calm compared to her brother.”

“How many are in the pack?”

“53.”

“53?!”

“Yes?”

“And they all live in the palace?”

“Most of them do, but some of them like to travel and they only stop in once or twice a month. Sterk and Vak live with Aaron while Ungbarn and Kafli stay with the King and Queen. Aaron almost brought a pup for Thomas and you, but he didn’t think that was a good idea since the pups can’t be away from their mothers until they’re at least nine months and then you have to spend a lot of time training them,” Bellamy said. James’ eyes widened at the thought of having his own creature as Sterk rubbed his head against James’ leg.

_Your highness, the King and the Prince have returned to the castle. The King is asking for you meet him in the throne room as soon as you are available._ Sally chimped.

“Aren’t they early?” James asked in confusion. He thought they weren’t coming back until the evening meal. 

“They are,” Bellamy confirmed, concern starting to flood his face.

_Mr. Bellamy, your presence is requested in the Prince’s quarters._

“Is everything alright?”

_The Prince has fallen ill. I will guide you to him._

“I’m sorry, your highness,” Bellamy said in a rush, a look of pure panic on his face, “I need to go.” Sally gave him instructions out of the gardens as Sterk chased after him. Worry built up in James’ chest.

“Sally, what do you mean by ill?”

_The Prince became dizzy during the meeting with local educators. Ms. Prevost demanded that he be brought back to the castle to rest. Currently, Dr. Samuel is looking him over._

“And Thomas?”

_The King is heading to the throne room to update his advisors about the meeting. Adams is suggesting that the Court be called and the schedule reexamined as soon as the Prince’s condition is decided._

“Tell Thomas I’m on my way.”

_Yes, James._

James left the garden as fast as he could, hoping to catch Thomas before he went into the throne room. He wanted a moment alone with his husband; just a few minutes would be enough. He took the best shortcuts through the castle, nearly running Thomas over when he rounded the last corner.

“James!” Thomas exclaimed, pulling him in for a deep kiss. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” James whispered, pressing his forehead against Thomas’ chest. He wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as possible. “What happened?”

“I honestly don’t know. I only looked away for one second, then when I turned back the Prince looked ready to pass out,” Thomas explained.

“Adams isn’t going to like this.”

“I know. I’m not looking forward to this.”

“Me either. But if we get it over with then we can take a walk in the gardens and you can tell me all about your day.”

“That sounds like a great plan,” Thomas said, kissing his forehead and holding him close.

“You got my message right?”

“I did. Where did you get such an idea?”

“I talked to Bellamy and he gave me some insight. I think it’ll work perfectly to solve a lot of our problems.”

“We’ll have to wait and see how the court reacts today before we can say that,” Thomas muttered, taking James’ hand and squeezing it tightly. James reached out with his free hand to touch Thomas’ cheek, rubbing his thumb across the man’s skin.

“No matter what, I’m here,” he assured him. Thomas leaned into his hand and gave a small nod. They shared another kiss, this one soft and tender and full of so many emotions that James felt his heart start to sing.

_Your majesty, the advisors are waiting,_ Sally interrupted.

Thomas pulled away with a sigh, shaking his head. “I’ll be so happy when this is over.”

“We can do this,” James promised, squeezing his hand tightly and guiding him towards the door, “I know we can.” Thomas’ shoulders relaxed as they walked into the throne room. Adams and the others were already there, but Theodosia was also waiting for him.

“Good afternoon, your majesty. Your highness,” she greeted them with a hesitant look.

“How is the Prince?” Thomas softly asked.

“He’s doing much better already, but he’s still weak,” she replied.

“Do they know what’s wrong with him?” James wondered.

“Heat stroke, your highness. The air is much warmer here than on Styrkur. We thought the Prince had had enough time to adjust to it, but it appears we were wrong. He’s going to need the rest of the day to recover and we’re not sure about tomorrow at the moment.”

“Please keep me updated about his condition,” Thomas told her as he continued on towards his chair at the far end of the room. His hand never strayed from James’ as they walked.

“Yes, your majesty,” Theodosia replied with a bow. “The Prince also sends his regrets. He enjoyed going to the city with you and he plans to send a message to the educators as soon as he can to thank them for their hospitality.”

“This will put us behind schedule,” Adams spoke up. Theodosia made a face at his words, but she didn’t argue. James himself had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes.

“We’ll only be behind schedule if the Prince is unable to handle the environment tomorrow. We spent enough time with the educators to consider today a success,” Thomas said as he sat down on his throne.

“The court won’t see it that way,” Monroe argued.

“The Prince’s health is more important than the court’s opinion,” James snapped. Theodosia gave him a grateful expression. James looked away. The game of politics dictated that he defend the Prince from such remarks, yet at the same time James himself didn’t blame the man for his illness. He also fell ill quite often and knew how it felt to be blamed when plans had to change.

“What are the chances that he’ll be okay by tomorrow?” Thomas asked.

“I really can’t say, your majesty,” Theodosia confessed. “We won’t know until the morning.”

“What’s on the schedule for tomorrow again?”

“Three events. The first is schedule for the late morning and then another in the afternoon followed by the Court welcoming party in the evening,” Jay answered, pulling up the calendar.

“The one in the afternoon is with the youth. We could have that moved to the castle instead,” James suggested. “That way, if the Prince needed to step away for a moment to rest it wouldn’t cause a scene.”

“I don’t want to push him too much with the party in the evening,” Thomas protested.

“To be fair, your majesty,” Theodosia cut with a polite bow, “Aaron is looking forward to meeting the children, sorry the youth, and he would much rather do it when he’s feeling better. Is there anyway to move at least that event to another day?” Thomas and James shared a knowing look. Adams would not be pleased, but they both saw the merit in her words. 

“Could we do that? Move the youth event to another day?” Thomas turned to Adams who was busy looking a three holoscreens at once.

“I don’t like it,” Adams complained, “but we’ll move it and add an additional event with them to make up for it.”

“Do it.”

“What about the meeting in the morning,” Monroe asked.

“Who is that with again?”

“Some of Nofoaga’s top business owners.”

“Reschedule that one too.”

“Thomas-” Adams tried to argue, going so far as to use his first name.

“We’re rescheduling it. The Prince doesn’t need to be thrown to those sharptooths while he’s feeling ill,” Thomas repeated, his voice stronger than before.

“The court won’t be happy about this.”

“Remember what James said? The Prince’s health is more important than the court’s opinion. Besides, nearly everyone from that meeting will be at the party in the evening as well. They’ll still get a chance to meet him. Make the changes and if anyone has an issue with it they can take it up with me.”

“Or me,” Theodosia offered, her smiling turning sharp around the edge. James liked her. It was easy to see how much she cared about the Prince, yet at the same time she had an iron will and a strong personality. She would do well in Thomas’ court against all the bloodthirsty leeches.

“I’m going to visit him now,” Thomas declared, standing up from his seat. James gave him a surprised look.

“But-” Jay tried to protest, but Thomas’ sharp glare cut him off. Unlike Adams, Jay and Monroe didn’t have as much backbone when it came to facing Thomas head on.

“The others will want to speak with you after the evening meal,” Adams warned.

“Fine. I’ll deal with them then,” Thomas agreed. He pulled James up out of his chair and guided him towards the door. “Come along, Theodosia.”

“Coming, your majesty.”

“Why are we going to visit him?” James muttered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Theodosia wasn’t too close yet.

“Because it’s the right thing to do and it will get Adams off my back about not being friendly enough during the meetings.”

“The reporters thought you were friendly enough,” James replied, unable to keep his irritation out of his words.

“Not all of them,” Thomas whispered, “And I thought you said you weren’t going to watch the reports.”

“I only watched three of them,” James confessed, avoiding his husband’s knowing eyes.

“You shouldn’t watch _any_ of them.”

“I won’t watch any tomorrow.”

Thomas gave him a meaningful look as they arrived at the door of the Prince’s quarters. Their own quarters were just down the hall and around the corner. It’d been Adams idea to house the Prince so close to them. Theodosia stepped forward and knocked on the door before Thomas or James had a chance. A few short moments passed, then the door opened to reveal Bellamy with a worrisome look on his face.

“Your majesty, your highness,” he greeted them with a bow. James made a mental note to tell both Theodosia and Bellamy to stop with the formalities. Again. He wondered how long it was going to take before they would be able to break the habit.

“Hello Bellamy. I was hoping to see the Prince,” Thomas explained. Bellamy gave Theodosia an unreadable look, then turned his attention back to Thomas as a guilty expression appeared on his face.

“He’s sleeping right now. The doctor said that the rest would be the best medicine for him, but he’ve been fighting it. He only fell asleep a few minutes ago. I can wake him up if you want though....” he trailed off. James had a good feeling that while he was making the offer, the last thing Bellamy wanted was to wake the Prince after he finally gone to sleep. Thankfully, Thomas must have also noticed and shook his head.

“Let him sleep, but please let him know that we stopped by and if he needs anything, he can always ask Sally.”

“I’ll be sure to remind him. Thank you for trying to visit.”

“I do hope he’ll be able to join us for the evening meal, but he shouldn’t push himself.”

“I have a feeling he’ll try his hardest to be there, your majesty,” Bellamy admitted.

“Tell him to take it easy,” James added. Bellamy gave him a smile and a quick nod. Theodosia slipped into the room, a loud bark greeting her before she hushed the source.

“Is there anything else you need?” Bellamy asked, looking between them.

“Not at the moment,” Thomas answered, taking James’ hand and stepping back. Bellamy gave them another bow and bid them farewell before shutting the door.

“How much do you want to bet that he’s not asleep?” Thomas muttered.

“He’s had a long day,” James replied, “Maybe he just needs a moment of peace.”

“Maybe. Speaking of having a moment, let’s take one ourselves.”

“I’ve never liked an idea more.”

Thomas gave him a dazzling smile and they quickly made their way to their quarters where they could hid away for a moment. James was actually thankful that the Prince didn’t want to see them. This way he could spend some time with Thomas without Adams, or the rest of the court, getting upset about it. Maybe things wouldn’t be too bad between them. Bellamy had been fun to talk to, and the Prince had played his part well during the meetings up until he fell ill. They just had to find the right balance that would let them all live their lives. They could figure this out.


	5. Aaron 2

“Did you see the Prince’s outfit?” one of the hosts asked the others. “I mean, who wears such a dark color when they’re not in mourning? It was just hideous compared to the King’s cloak.”

“Honestly, I don’t know which was worse; his outfit or his makeup. Both were just terrible,” another added. The audience chuckled as the host gave them a bewildered look. A picture of King Thomas and Aaron was displayed behind theirs heads with arrows pointing to Aaron’s outfit and face.

“And then the poor boy goes and gets sick,” a third host said, his voice taking on a mocking tone. “His spokeswoman said that the heat got to him. Apparently Styrkurans can’t handle the weather. So much for being a feared fighting force! Add a little heat and they’ll run for the hills.”

“Aaron,” Theo begged, “just turn it off. Who cares what they say.”

“The people care,” Aaron replied, “which means I should care.”

“They’re only saying shit for attention,” Bellamy growled. “Stuff like this would never happen on Styrkur.”

“But we’re not on Styrkur are we?” Aaron snapped as his emotions suddenly reached new heights.

Bellamy and Theo stared at him in concern as a heavy silence fell over the room. Aaron sighed and buried his head in his hands. He knew it wasn’t fair for him to snap at them, but they didn’t understand. They didn’t have to deal with all the pressure that came with trying to be the perfect fiance. He missed his home. Missed feeling confident in what he was doing. He felt lost, confused by the world around him and unsure what people wanted from him. He tried his best, yet it didn’t seem like that had been enough.

The first meeting with the Safety Force had gone well in Aaron’s opinion. The Captain was an older man with twenty five years of service under his belt and Aaron clearly said all the right things to make the Captain laugh and smile. He left the event feeling accomplished, believing that he made a good impression on the whole group. The King had taken him to a nice restaurant in the middle of the city, but Aaron had trouble eating the food again. He couldn’t handle the overly sweet fruit or spicy rice. He tried to look like he was enjoying it, unsure if his reactions came off as realistic. Theo assured him that he’d done well, yet then he went and ruined everything when he started to feel sick.

First it was a throbbing ache in his head that made it hard for him to focus. Then breathing became a struggle. By the time his legs gave out, he swore his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest. He had tried to hide his symptoms, but Theo noticed and demanded he’d be taken back the castle. Adams had looked enraged until he saw Aaron’s face while the King looked both concerned and relieved. Aaron cursed himself for not following Monty’s advice better. He should have worn his short sleeve grey outfit instead of his usual long sleeves in black.

He wanted to show the people of Alofa who he was as a person, so he refused to fully adapt to the new environment. He knew he should. Knew that it was better for his health and such, but he didn’t want to wear new clothes made of strange materials. He didn’t want to forgo his makeup to fit in. He didn’t want to give up who he was to make the people around him feel more comfortable. He was going to keep his old clothes and his old ways. However, that led to him making a terrible first impression and now the whole planet saw him as weak.

“How do I turn this off?” Aaron wondered as he tried to close the holoscreen. It suddenly vanished on its own, cutting the host off mid sentence “Oh...thank you?”

 _You’re welcome, your highness. Is the temperature more to your liking?_ the computer program asked. Aaron still felt uncomfortable hearing the dismembered voice, but Sally had proven that she was helpful, and in a way she was sweet. He still couldn’t get over the fact that a computer shared the same name as his sister. The irony was not lost on him. He asked her if there was a way to lower the temperature in his sleeping area to better resemble Strykur, and she took care of it. The air around them was now crisp and cool; it felt familiar now. 

“It is, Sally. Thank you,” he answered.

_You’re very welcome, your highness. Miss Maria is here to see you if you are available. Should I let her in or send her away?_

“Send her away.”

“Let her in.”

Theo and Bellamy glared at each other, prompting Aaron to sigh again. He rubbed his forehead as he tried to decide what to do. He personally had nothing against Maria. She was smart, funny, and helpful, but Aaron knew a spy when he saw one. Why else would the King assign her to his staff? Aaron wanted to be annoyed by it, but he knew he would do the same thing if he was in the King’s position. It wasn’t Maria’s fault that she’d been caught in the middle of a game of politics. Theodosia was fully against allowing Maria to get close to him while Bellamy didn’t think she was so bad. Aaron saw the merit in both arguments, but it was up to him to decide.

“Let her in,” Aaron declared, making up his mind.

“Aaron,” Theo protested. He held up his hand to cut her off before she could start lecturing him.

“I’m not in the mood to fight,” he muttered. “And I have my reasons. We’ll talk about it later.” Theo scowled for a moment before nodding her head. The door to his sleeping area opened and Maria slipped into the room. She gave him a quick bow followed by a look of concern.

“How are you feeling?” She asked softly.

Aaron smiled as best as he could. “Much better now. Thank you for asking.”

“It’s cold in here,” Maria noted, wrapping her arms around herself.

“We’re used to the cold,” Theo explained, her scowl now replaced with fake pleasant look. “We thought it might help the Prince relax.”

“That’s a smart idea. What did the doctor say?”

“That he should rest as much as possible, drink fluids, and stay out of the heat for now.”

“Makes sense. Did you see the official changes in tomorrow’s schedule?” She was looking at Theo when she asked the question, but Aaron knew it was really more for him.

“No. They changed it?” He asked.

“They did! They weren’t going to, but Thomas, I mean the King, forced them to cancel the morning and afternoon event completely. King Thomas thought that would give you more time to rest before the party in the evening. There was a debate about canceling that too, but the advisors refused to let that happen,” Maria said with a bright smile.

Aaron stared at her with his mouth gaping. Adams and the other advisors had been very clear that the schedule was set in stone. Aaron never expected that they would change it even with him falling ill. And the fact that the King was the one who pushed for rescheduling the events was even more surprising. Perhaps that’s why he tried to stop by to see Aaron. He suddenly felt bad for pretending to be asleep. He just wasn’t quite ready to face the couple together again.

Talking to the King one on one hadn’t been bad. Slightly awkward with a lot of long pauses, but overall it was nice; however, when the King and Prince James were together it got so much harder. He saw the way they gazed at each other, pure love shining through with each look they shared. It made him feel even more like an outsider. He’d read enough about Alofan culture to know that they saw marriage very differently than Styrkurans, and it was clear to see that he was intruding on a very happy, successful marriage. The best way to build trust, to build a better relationship, was for Aaron to spend time with the King and Prince one on one. That way he would be able to get to know them as individually before he learned more about how they worked as a couple. His plan was to also use Maria, within reason, as a source of information. She clearly knew her way around the castle, and had a direct connection to the royal couple. She might be able to give him some advice, or may slip up and give him a key insight into the workings of the castle.

‘Always be one step ahead of your opponent.’ That’s what Monty had told him during his training. It was probably wrong to see King Thomas and Prince James as his enemies, but at the same time Aaron knew what was at stake if something were to go wrong. Strykur needed this alliance. Aaron had to ensure that everything went smoothly to promise the safety of his people. He hoped that Thomas, James, and himself would be able to find some middle ground, and a very small, quiet part of his heart truly believed that they could end up like Aaron’s own parents if they tried hard enough, but he would settle for the bare minimum as long as it meant his people and home would be protected.

“That was very kind of the King,” Aaron made sure to tell Maria, leaning back against the pile of pillows on his bed.

“It was,” Bellamy agreed, “I was just telling Aaron about my trip to the Royal Gardens.”

“You went to the Royal Gardens?” Maria asked, her eyebrows rising up in surprised.

“Not on purpose. Sterk decided to run off and we ended up running into the Prince,” Bellamy said. “Thankfully he wasn’t mad about it.”

“You thought he would be?”

“The Gardens are important to the Prince,” Aaron claimed, “at least that’s what I’ve always heard. I told everyone to stay out of there unless invited, but Sterk doesn’t listen very well when Vak isn’t around.”

Upon hearing his name so many times, the storulv lifted his head to stare at Aaron before getting up from his bed in the corner to climb in with Aaron instead. Aaron threw his arms around the creature and leaned his head against Sterk’s. Vak, who hated when her brother was getting all the attention, quickly joined in and pushed her way into the hug. Martha, the Royal Creature Keeper, had two giant beds sent to Aaron’s sleeping area for the storulvs. It was a kind gesture, one that Aaron greatly appreciated even though Sterk and Vak would rather sleep in his bed. It was nice for them to have their own space in the oversized room.

Aaron didn’t know what to think about his new quarters. There was so much unnecessary space. His sleeping area was completely separated from the sitting room, which featured a couch and two chairs around a table then _another_ table and two chairs in front of the window. Why would he even need so many chairs? Inside the sleeping area was a bed big enough to fit three or four people comfortably. The frame was made from rough tree trucks with the bark left on while the covers were a deep green color that resembled leaves. Above the bed was a large glass window, which provided most of the lighting. Aaron was used to windows back on Styrkur that weren’t made of real glass, nor so large and imposing.

The bed went perfectly with the green painted walls with brown detailing around the doors and ceiling. There were three carved wooden doors. Each one thick and sturdy, and while Aaron had to admit that the design was rather beautiful, he couldn’t get over the fact that they were made with wood! Such an important material shouldn’t be wasted on housing. One door led to the sitting area. Another took him to the washing chamber, and the third led to a closet. At first he’d been confused about the additional space and had to ask Maria what it was for. He was shocked to find out that the separate room was just for his clothes and personal items. What a complete waste of space!

Aaron had to remind himself time and time again that Alofa didn’t have the same struggles as his own planet, but still. It was hard for him to get over the vast amount of space he was meant to inhabit. It made Aaron miss his small room back home with his simple bed and shelves for storage. He was also not a fan of the color palette. ‘Forest’ themed had been what Maria called it. It didn’t look like any of the forests Aaron knew, so he assumed it had been based off the Alofan Lea forest. It seemed as if everything on Alofa had to be flashy and colorful. Their clothes. Their houses. Their food. Everything. It hurt Aaron’s eyes just to look at the King half the time. He feared that he was going to have to live the rest of his life with a constant headache throbbing right behind his eyes. He couldn’t see himself ever getting used to all of it.

 _Prince Aaron, there is a call for you from Styrkur._ Sally announced. A call from Styrkur? Already?

“From who?” Aaron asked in confusion.

_From Queen Sally._

“Oh fuck,” Bellamy cursed under his breath. Maria gave him a startled look, but she quickly recovered before Aaron could say anything about his foul language.

“I’ll take the call.”

A large holoscreen appeared at the end of his bed. Within seconds his sister and Tapping came into view. Tapping was clearly worried while Sally was trying her best to look passive and calm, though Aaron could tell she was stressed by the wrinkles in her forehead. They must have just come from a meeting since Sally was still wearing her crown and both had gold makeup painted around their eyes. Bellamy and Theo moved to stand at the side of Aaron’s bed to ensure that the Queen could see them.

“Hello, sister. Brother,” Aaron greeted each of them one at a time with a firm nod.

“Hello, brother,” Tapping replied with a soft smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better now. I’m guessing someone informed you about my condition.”

“They did. I thought Monty warned you about wearing better clothing and the harsh weather.”

“He did.”

“But?”

“I forgot.”

“Aaron,” Tapping added some weight to his voice to show his disapproval.

Aaron shrugged. “I didn’t think it would be that bad.”

“I hope you learned your lesson,” Sally spoke up, giving him a sharp look. Sterk and Vak lifted their heads at the sound of her voice. Aaron quickly started scratching behind their ears before either of them could start barking.

“I did. That’s for sure. I already set out a different outfit for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? So you’re going to stick to the schedule?” Sally asked.

“The King canceled the morning and afternoon meetings, but we’re still having the party in the evening,” Aaron explained. Sally and Tapping shared a look. Aaron always loved watching how they could communicate with only their eyes. After a moment, Sally nodded her approval and Tapping gave Aaron a smile that showed he won their silent conversation.

“Alright, but don’t push yourself. The minute you need to take a break, you better sit down. I don’t want another report like this,” Sally warned. Aaron smiled fondly at her words. She was always so protective, but he knew it came from the heart and he was thankful that Sally was there for him. Tapping as well. He never thought he would be lucky enough to like his brother in law just as much as he liked his real sibling, but Tapping fit in perfectly. Aaron considered him to be his true brother no matter what their blood relation was. He’d only been gone a short amount of time but he already missed them. His heart suddenly ached. He wished he could hug them. Wished he could talk privately about his fears and concerns, but Maria was watching him and he couldn’t be sure that their call wasn’t being monitored by other Alofan spies.

“I promise I’ll take it slow. How’s the pack?”

“They’re doing well. Sally’s going to take them on a hunt tomorrow,” Tapping said. He’d only been on a few hunts with the pack and decided after the third that it wasn’t not for him. The pack openly accepted Tapping, but he wasn’t used to keeping up with so many creatures at once, nor did he understand how to work alongside them as well as Sally or Aaron.

“They miss you already,” Sally added. “They keep looking for Sterk and Vak too.”

“I miss them too,” Aaron confessed. Sally gave him a sad, understanding smile. “How’s Abigail?”

“She’s doing well. She’s quite worried about you too. You might want to write her a message if you get the chance. We were going to wait for her, but she has advising hours right now with her students.”

“I’ll send her a message after I send one to the educators.”

“Good. How did your first meeting go? The one with the Safety Force?”

“I thought it went well, but the media casters doesn’t seem to agree.”

“Aaron, you know you’re not supposed to watch that stuff,” Tapping warned, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Aaron his classic stare down. He hated the Alofan show hosts who mocked people for their clothes, makeup, words, and actions. Nothing they did was ever good enough no matter how hard they tried. Aaron had never understood how the King just allowed people to say such things without any consequences. Nothing like that ever happened on Sturkur. The news should only be about the facts, and hosts were able to give their opinion but it should be constructive. Tapping warned Sally and Aaron time and time again that they couldn’t please everyone, but they had yet to follow his advice. Before, it had been a rare occasion for Sally to make the Alofan news, even more rare for Aaron to be mentioned; now Aaron would be part of their report every day. Maybe it was time he started listening to Tapping’s advice.

“I want to stay up to date on what they’re saying,” Aaron argued.

“Nothing they say has any merit,” Maria spoke up. Theo quickly shushed her and added a harsh glare, but it was already too late.

“Who’s that?” Sally wondered. Aaron waved Maria over to the bedside next to Theo.

“This is Lady Maria Reynolds. The King assigned her to my staff so I would have someone to help me understand Alofa.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Lady Maria.”

“The pleasure is all mine, your majesty, but I’m not a lady. Just a simple servant here to help,” she replied. Sally gave her a pleased smile while Tapping studied her.

“No one is a simple anything,” Tapping finally said, staring at Maria with pointed look. “Thank you for taking care of Aaron. I hope he’s not too annoying.”

“Tapping!”

Tapping smiled at Aaron’s outrage.

“I highly doubt the Prince has ever been annoying,” Maria replied with a smile. “He’s been nothing but kind, sweet, and polite.”

“Are you sure you’re talking about my brother?” Sally wondered in disbelief. Theo and Bellamy weren’t even trying to hide their matching smiles at the teasing.

“You’re both so mean,” Aaron complained, “I should tell Abigail that you’re picking on me!”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I could.”

“But you won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do know that.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Tapping ordered, cutting off their argument with a smile and shake of his head. Sally and Aaron laughed. His heart suddenly ached even more afterwards. “We should let you rest.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Aaron agreed, “Send me a video of the pack tomorrow.”

“We will,” Sally promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Even apart, we are strong.”

“Strong even when the days grow cold. Love you little brother.”

“Love you too, annoying older brother.”

“Haha! We’ll talk soon!”

The screen and his family disappeared. The sleeping area felt twice as big as before. Theo put a hand on his shoulder, but it wasn’t enough to prevent the ache from growing.

“So you know what you’re going to wear tomorrow for the party?” Maria wondered, glancing towards Aaron’s closet with a curious expression while Theo gave her an annoyed look. Aaron really needed to talk to her about her attitude towards Maria. Making enemies wasn’t going to help any of them.

“I wasn’t planning on wearing anything special,” he confessed. “Should I reconsider?”

“No! No, just wear something comfortable. The King and the Prince won’t be wearing anything new. Just their usual colors. The party’s not meant to be an extremely formal affair. The goal is to celebrate your arrival while introducing you to the members of the Court.”

“Who are the members?”

“Do you mean their names?”

“I mean where do they come from? Why are they members of the Court? How are they picked?”

“Well, most of them, probably about 80%, are the richest people of Alofa. They own the largest companies and employee the most people. 10% come from old families who accumulated their wealth over two or three centuries ago, yet still have enough wealth to make themselves matter. The last 10% is made up of people who were sent by their towns or cities to represent their interests to the King.”

“Shouldn’t there be more people from the last category?” Aaron wondered.

“If you ask me-”

“I am asking you,” Aaron cut her, needing to say something before he allowed her to continue, “I want to hear your opinion. Your honest opinion. Please.” Maria stared at him for a moment before glancing at Theo. When she looked back to him, Aaron noticed that something in her eyes had changed. They seemed brighter. More open and welcoming.

“I think all the court members should come from that category and should represent the common people instead of rich, stuck up people who don’t care about anything besides money and status,” Maria said. Aaron smiled at her strong, nearly angry tone.

“So why doesn’t the King change it?”

“He wants to, and believe me he’s tried. But he also has to be careful. These people employee millions of workers, and the last thing the King wants is for them to move their businesses somewhere else. It could be a major economic downfall if he moves against them too quickly by just kicking them out of the Court. Before Thomas was king, only two people in the court were there to represent their homes. Now that number’s up to seven. It’ll take time, but Thomas is making changes. He just has to go slow to ensure that the people at the bottom, the people who need his protection the most, are safe,” she explained.

“How much do you know about the court members?” Aaron asked. Bellamy gave him a knowing look as Theo stared Maria down.

“I know quite a lot,” Maria answered.

“Would you be willing to tell me about them? If you don’t want to, or you don’t feel safe doing so, then don’t. But I would be grateful if I knew something about the people I’m about to face.”

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to know,” Maria replied, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him. She gave Theo a quick, unsure look, then turned her eyes to Aaron. She reached out for his hand and gently took his. “My job is to help you in anyway I can. I can tell you all about Alofan culture and explain to your our history, and I’d be happy to give you some insight about the people you’re going to meet. You can’t play this game if you don’t know the rules.”

“She has a point,” Bellamy said, staring at Theo who had crossed her arms over her chest.

“Tell me everything,” Aaron begged as Vak and Sterk moved to lay their heads across his lap. He ran his hands over their fur as he listened closely to Maria’s every word. By the time she was done talking and they had run out of questions to ask, and the sun had set over the horizon. Sally reminded Aaron about the evening meal, but Aaron made the choice not to go. He knew he wouldn’t be able to pretend he enjoyed the food, and he didn’t want to offend the King or Prince by refusing to eat in front of them again. Instead, he asked Sally for food to be delivered to his quarters.

When it arrived, Aaron invited his guards inside to eat. He took one of the chairs while the guards lounged around on the couch and floor. Maria took the chair closest to him after Theo and Bellamy claimed the table by the wall. They pulled up a holoshow for background noise as they talked. Maria tried her best to hide her shock, but Aaron saw the way she looked around the room as they all enjoyed the meal together.

She clearly didn’t know what to think when Alexander and Hercules, two of Aaron’s most trusted guards, started teasing him about an old adventure which involved sneaking out of the Fortress at night and running from a flying kylfu. Aaron still blamed Alexander for that idea. It really was all his fault, but now they all looked back at it with smiles on their faces. Maria’s eyes bounced from Aaron to Alexander to Theo as if she was trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together. Finally, Alexander had enough.

“Why do you look so confused?” He asked, staring at Maria with a serious look in his eyes even though he was smiling politely. 

“I’m not,” Maria lied. Bellamy and Theo paused their conversation to pay attention while Hercules sat up and put a hand on Alexander’s shoulder.

“You are,” Alexander argued. Like a storulv with a bone, he wasn’t going to let her get away from him that easily.

“I’m simply surprised that you are all so casual with one another.”

“What do you mean?” Hercules asked.

“I mean....you’re guards, yet you speak to the Prince as if he’s your friend. I thought Styrkurans were all about respect and honor and a person status.”

“You clearly don’t know anything about Styrkur,” Alexander grumbled. Hercules covered his mouth before he had a chance to unleash a rant against Maria and gave her a soft look. 

“Aaron is our ally, our friend, and our Prince.” 

“Your ally?”

“In battle and in life,” Hercules said, giving Aaron a bright grin that he easily returned with his own. “Life on Styrkur can be hard. If the weather doesn’t kill you, then a creature might. You need people you can rely on. People you can trust. I trust Aaron with my life, and in return I hope he can trust me as well. That makes him my ally. But I also care about Aaron’s happiness and want to hear about his life. And he cares for me as well. So he is my friend. Then he also carries the title of Prince by blood, making him my planet’s Prince. He is all these things, but none of them are more important than the others. They are all equal in my heart, which leads me to treat Aaron as all three depending on the situation.”

“I did not expect...” Maria paused, turning to Aaron with an apologetic look on her face. “I didn’t know that’s how relationships worked on Styrkur.”

“We wouldn’t expect you to,” Aaron assured her. Why would they? She wasn’t from Styrkur and customs like this weren’t talked about. “All relationships on Styrkur are this way, which I imagine is quite different from how they are on Alofa.” Maria nodded her head.

“We are allies first because we need to be able to survive on our harsh planet. Friendship and titles also play a part of how we act around one another, but only at certain times. As Hercules said, my title is not more important than my friendship to him just as my friendship is not more important than our alliance. It is only by treating all three the same that we are able to stay united against the odds. We cannot let one aspect block out the others. My title must never become the most important in my life. Our friendship should never prevent me from making the best survival choice for our group. And our alliance can never lead to me giving someone else up for no reason.”

“Then why have a queen or king in the first place?”

“Because we need leaders,” Alexander took over, finally freeing himself from Hercules. “Leaders who don’t just hold titles, but who can actual lead us when we need them to.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Queen Sally and Aaron have both gone through intensive military training, and been tested again and again to ensure that they’re among the best soldiers on Styrkur, but that alone doesn’t mean they’re going to be the best leaders.”

“Shouldn’t it?”

“No.” Hercules and Aaron protested. Alexander pouted for a moment, but Aaron waved for him to continue instead. Alexander perked right up. 

“Being a leader means more than just being the best at fighting. A leader needs to be honest, helpful, and respectful. They need to make good decisions under pressure and understand that they carry the hope of their people on their backs. They should be humble, confident, and able to communicate well.”

“That sounds impossible,” Maria softly muttered.

“It may sound that way, but it’s not. Queen Sally is such a leader.”

“She is?”

“She is,” Hercules confirmed with a firm nod. “She’s straightforward with her orders and transparent about what’s going on.”

“She’s also very kind,” Theo added, “and very confidence in herself and her abilities.”

“And she understands what’s at stake,” Alexander said. “Just because someone has a title, doesn’t mean they’re a good leader. On Sturkur, a leader must prove themselves time and time again.”

“And what would happen if they couldn’t prove themselves to be a good leader?”

“Then someone can challenge them for the throne,” Aaron answered. “That has happened twice, but both times the challenger failed to win.”

“Win? Like in a fight?”

“It’s more of a contest. There are three round. The first tests logic, the second tests integrity, and the third tests strength. A person has to win all three to take the throne.”

“Who’s been challenged?”

“My great-great-grandfather, and grandmother. Both times they were challenged by a small splinter group, but after my ancestors proved themselves, the groups disbanded and things went back to normal.”

“I didn’t know that,” Maria confessed, “I didn’t know any of this. There’s not a lot written about Struktur customs or culture.”

“That’s because we usually don’t talk to outsiders about it,” Bellamy explained, throwing a piece of fruit in the air and trying to catch it in his mouth. He missed, the fruit bouncing off his nose onto the ground. Theo shook her head at his antics. “Since you’re part of Aaron’s staff, you should know how relationships work.”

“Thank you all for telling me this,” she said, giving them all a short look before landing on Aaron last, “Clearly there’s a lot I have to learn.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be happy to teach you. And in exchange you can teach us everything about Alofa.” 

“I’ll try.” 

“That’s all we ever ask,” Alexander assured her, “Trying is what half of life's battles are made of.” Aaron couldn’t agree more.


	6. Thomas 2

Thomas loved moments like this. Moments when the sunlight shined just right through their bedroom windows, casting its light over James' face in such a way that Thomas couldn't help himself. He had to grab his sketchbook and draw out the scene with as much detail as possible before James woke up. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened. Every so often, his nose would twitch or he would make a soft noise, but he didn't wake up. Not yet. Thomas smiled as his pencil moved over the paper, creating line after line until James' image started to take shape. He should probably wake James so they could get ready for the day, but they still had a little time before they had to leave and James could use the rest. Though they had gotten to spend some time together last night, Thomas could tell that his husband was stressed thanks to the Prince’s presence. Thomas wanted him to get as much sleep as possible as. they had a long day ahead of them.

Thomas kept a sketchbook in all his favorite rooms. The library, the sitting room, even in the throne room behind his chair. He never knew when an idea would pop into his head and his hands itched to draw. Adams hated it when he sketched during meetings, but he couldn’t stop him. Most of his sketchbooks, if not all, featured at least five drawings of James in various settings and poses. What could Thomas say? James was his favorite subject. His husband got shy whenever he noticed Thomas sketching him, but he never denied him the opportunity. Sometimes he would hold still for hours so Thomas could get every single detail right. Birds were another subject that appeared throughout his sketchbooks. He would have Sally pull up a picture and see how well he could match the reference. Some turned out better than others, but it was a great way to unwind after a long day. 

Thomas knew he wasn't the best artist in the universe, or even the world, but he still enjoyed seeing what he could create. When he had a moment to himself and enough time, he pulled out a canvas and tried to paint what was in his mind. He kept all his supplies in a room off the beaten path. Old projects covered the walls and only James was allowed inside without him. Thomas liked to think of the room as his own private space where he could get away from all the pressure that came with being King. He'd even tried his hand at sculpting, but that hadn't gone as well as he'd hope. He still kept what he made, though he had them hidden from everyone. Even James didn’t get to see them. He was looking forward to using Prince Aaron's gift, but he didn’t want to mention that to James. Such paints were one of a kind and Thomas wanted to see how they looked on a canvas. He already had an idea of what to create, his fingers begging to get started on the new project. 

He froze as James let out a louder noise, but the man only rolled over. Thomas scowled, adding some simple shading to the bottom of his sketch before setting his pencil down. James ruined the pose and made it impossible for him to continue, but that didn't stop Thomas from watching his husband sleep. He wondered what James was dreaming about. They talked about their dreams often, though Thomas was careful to never mention the darker ones he had sometimes when he started to doubt himself. Such nightmares had been more common when he was younger, but lately they'd been coming back because of the growing stress in their lives. 

He dreamed of a different life, a life where he wasn't King. In these dreams, he lived like any other person. Average. Invisible. No one cared about who he was, what he wore, or how he acted. With James by his side, they could do whatever they wanted without fear. Without having to think about how their actions affected other people. No one was in danger. There was no pressure on Thomas' shoulders. He was free. The dreams themselves were always pleasant, but when Thomas woke up he was hit with the harsh reality. That wasn't the life he lived. It never would be. In many ways, Thomas envied his husband. James hadn't grown up with the same pressure on his shoulders. 

His father had been the best candy maker in Nofoaga, known for making stick candies of amazing flavors and sculptures of chocolate that looked ready to come alive. James' mother was a gardener with a green thumb that James inherited. She cultivated the Royal Gardens into a magical place, planting new bushes and flowers and trees then helping them grow to their full potential. His other mother, who wasn’t his birth mother but just as important, was a baker. Famous for her clever creations and unique flavors her shop was right next door to James’ father. They were masters at their craft, and they didn't have to answer to anyone else's opinions. James didn't grow up being told what to wear and how to smile. He didn't have countless tutors trying to shove as much information in his head as possible in the shortest amount of time. He wasn't forced to dance for a crowd knowing that each and every single person was judging every step he took. James was allowed to have a carefree childhood outside of a golden cage. Thomas knew that he should be grateful for the life he was able to live growing up. He had everything he could ever want, and it wasn't fair that he wanted more. He never told James about his jealousy, or his dreams. He didn't want to have that conversation with his lover. He wasn't sure what James would say and he had no desire to find out. 

_Your majesty,_ Sally softly said to avoid waking James, _Adams would like to speak with you about the party._

"He can wait a little longer," Thomas replied, standing up from his chair and checking to see if James was still asleep. His husband's eyes were still closed and his breathing hadn't changed. "Sally, where is the other Prince?" 

_Prince Aaron is still in his quarters._ Sally answered as Thomas made his way towards his closet and pulled out his clothes for the day. He glanced at his outfit for the party, trying his best not to judge it too harshly. 

"Let him know that he doesn't have to attend the morning meal, but James and I would like to see him after breakfast as soon as he's available." 

_Message sent. Miss Maria would also like to speak with you as soon as possible. She says that she has new information that may be vital, but she did not say any more than that._

"Thank you, Sally. Tell her to meet us at eleven if she's free." 

_Message sent._

"You're sending a lot of messages," James' groggy voice startled Thomas as he slide off his sleeping trousers. 

“Did I wake you?” he asked, 

“Nah, I was already waking up,” James assured him, pushing the blankets away to allow Thomas to see his soft smile. “I was just going to enjoy the show, but I’m curious as to what you have planned.” 

“I thought we should unveil your idea to the Prince this morning before the party.” 

“Why so soon?” 

“Because I have an idea to go along with it.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Really.” 

“Sally, pay attention. Let’s see if we get to add another tally to ‘Thomas’ bad ideas,’” James teased. 

_Standing by._

“Don’t make me reprogram you,” Thomas warned. 

_You don’t know how._

“Well...I’ll figure it out,” he argued, putting his hands on his hips while James giggled. Thomas scoffed and went back to changing his clothes. 

“Nearly all the public events are held during the day, correct?” 

“Correct,” James agreed. 

"I think we should talk to the Prince about making a deal." 

"A deal? What kind of deal?" 

"I'll spend time with him during the day for events and all that, but the evenings are reserved for you," Thomas suggested. 

"So you're going to pencil in time for me in your schedule," James grumbled. 

"James," Thomas tried to pacify him, but it was already too late. 

"We shouldn't have to make a deal with him. We shouldn't have to say that we need time together by ourselves. He should just know that and respect it. And why do I have to be stuck with only seeing you in the evening? Why can't I see you during the day between events? Not all of them take place outside the castle." 

"Okay, okay, you made your point," Thomas agreed. "It was a bad idea. I was only trying to come up with a way to balance my time between you and him. I don't have to a choice when it comes to going to events, but I want to make sure I spend as much time with you when I can." James stared at him in silence for a while before sitting up. He climbed out of bed and made his way over to Thomas until he was close enough to press his forehead against Thomas' chest. He let out a loud, long sigh. 

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair," James muttered, "I'm not mad at you. I'm not really mad at him either. I'm just annoyed by the whole situation. I don't know what to do, what to say or how to act. Part of me wants to throw him out of the castle while another small, very small, part of me wants to get to know him. I'm just all conflicted and messed up." 

"You're not messed up. It's a lot to deal with, and we're still trying to figure it out, but I'm here for you, James. I want to help you just like you always help me. We'll figure this out together. I thought making the deal would allow us to set times, but now I see what you mean that it isn't very fair. The Prince could see it that way too. Sally can add another tally to my bad idea list." 

_Already done._

"Thanks," Thomas sarcastically grumbled. James softly laughed and looked up at him with gentle eyes. 

"Maybe if we didn't have to worry about the Prince backing out of the deal I would agree, but we can't afford to offend him." 

"I have an argument against that." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Adams said we had to be careful because the Prince could go back on the engagement at any time, but yesterday, when we were meeting with the Safety Force, Prince Aaron kept talking about duty and honor. I don't think he would back out of the agreement just because we offend him. I think we would really need to fuck up somehow for him to go back home," Thomas explained, "He came here with the intention to marry us and nothing's going to change his mind." 

"Damn. There goes all my plans," James joked, "but that is a relief." He quickly added when Thomas gave him a warning look. 

"Get dressed," he suggested. "Maria wants to see us too at some point." 

"I heard. Vital information. I'm guessing she got the Prince to talk." 

"Probably. I hope she has more information about the Queen." 

"Do I need to wear my crown right now?" James wondered after he walked over to his closet. 

"Not right now. Save it for the party." 

"Great. Please tell me the Prince isn't going to wear black again." 

"I can't tell you that. I don't know what he's wearing," Thomas confessed. Maybe he should ask. Would it be rude if he suggested the Prince wear something else? 

"He needs to add some color to his life." 

"I think he saves it all for his face." 

"Is it weird if I say that I like that part?" James wondered. 

"I don't think so. It's very interesting and unique." 

"It's amazing. Artistic in a way. Never tell him I said that." 

"Why would I?" 

"I'm just warning you." 

"I won't. And I agree. There's an art to it. I'm curious about why they wear it. Bellamy and Theo don't wear it. Neither do any of his guards. It must be a Royal tradition but for what reason?" 

"Did you tell his guards about their weapons?" James suddenly asked. 

"I did. They're going to avoid carrying blasters and switch to more subtle weapons instead." Thomas assured him. 

"Good." 

_Adams wishes to know where you are, Thomas,_ Sally cut in. 

"Tell him we're on our way," Thomas replied. 

_Yes, Thomas._

Thomas offered his hand to James and guided him out of the bedroom. He was pleased to see that James had chosen his purple feather cloak today. It'd been a gift from Thomas for their third anniversary. He loved it when James wore purple, his own family's color. It looked great against James' dark skin and made his eyes look even more mysterious. 

_The Prince says that he will be able to meet with you after breakfast. And Miss Maria will be able to come at eleven._ Sally noted as they left their chambers and headed for the dining room. 

"Thank you, Sally. Can you make a quick map from the Prince's bedroom to our surprise room?" 

_Of course._

"You still want to show it to him today?" James wondered. 

"I do. I have my art studio. You have the garden. It'd be nice to give the Prince a place to call his own," Thomas explained. James was quiet for a moment before he gave a small nod. 

"Now that's a good reason for giving it to him today." 

"See? I do come up with good ideas sometimes." 

"Less than sometimes." 

 

|^^^|^^^|^^^|

 

“You’re looking better,” Thomas said when they met up with Prince Aaron outside his quarters. 

“Thank you. I’m feeling better too. I just needed some rest,” the Prince replied. 

Neither James, nor Thomas commented on his change in attire. His eyes were still lined in gold, but his shirt now featured short sleeves. Thomas noticed an oversize bracelet on the Prince's right wrist. It didn’t fit in with his tight clothes, and Thomas wondered what it meant. Sterk stepped towards James and nudged his leg with his head. Or was that one Vak? Thomas honestly couldn't tell the difference. The Prince hissed something in Styrkuran, but James only reached down and scratched the creature behind its ears. Prince Aaron’s eyes went wide in surprise. Thomas was sure he was wearing the same look as he watched. James didn’t say a word as he gently pushed the creature back towards the Prince. 

"We're just glad that you were able to recover so quickly, but please don't push yourself too hard," James advised. Aaron gave him a bright, kind smile at his words. Thomas couldn't tell which one was faking it better. James seemed to be truly concerned by the Prince's condition while the Prince appeared thankful for James' kindness. They were both brilliant at playing this game. That's what it was. A game of who could pretend better. In the end, didn't they all suffer for their lies? Thomas shook his head to banish those thoughts to the back of his mind. 

"James and I have something to show you," Thomas explained. "If you'll just follow us, you'll get a big surprise." 

"I can't wait," Aaron answered with a grin. 

His guards shared a look over his shoulder, but neither said a word. Thomas always wondered why the Prince felt the need to have his guards around so much. Was he in danger? Did he not feel safe inside the castle? According to James' sources, Queen Sally also had a troop of guards that kept watch throughout the day. It was strange. Thomas never had any need for protection. Neither had his parents. He would have to ask Maria if she knew anything about it when they met with her in an hour. James led the way through the halls, pointing out some of the castle's details as they went. Again, one of the Prince’s creatures tried to get close to him. James didn’t seem to mind, but Prince Aaron quickly called him back each time with a scolding look. 

Prince Aaron was attentive during James’ lesson, asking questions at all the right moments and listening closely to his every word. Maybe in another universe they could have all been friends. Maybe if they didn't have titles and obligations they would have been close. Again, Thomas shook away the thoughts. It never helped to think in hypotheticals. They didn't live in that make believe universe. That wasn't how things were. Soon enough they came to a plain metal door. James pulled out a key card, holding it out to the Prince and nodding towards the scanner on the wall. Prince Aaron waved it once, his eyes widening as the door unlocked with a loud click. 

"No one can enter this room without that keycard," James explained as he pushed the door open. "This room is yours and yours alone unless you want others to be allowed in." 

"What's inside?" he asked. 

"Step in and see," Thomas prompted, giving him a gentle nudge. One of the guards smirked and whispered to the other. Thomas tried to hear what he said, but the words were in Styrkuran. 

Prince Aaron made his way through the door and let out a loud gasp. James and Thomas shared matching smiles as they followed him inside. The room used to belong to Thomas' mother, Jane, who had also been an inventor in her spare time. After she passed, Thomas and his sister had the materials moved out, but five long, metal tables remained. After James came up with the idea, Thomas had a group of servants go through his mother's old belongings and pull anything that hadn't been used in a project. The Prince was already walking around the room, looking everywhere with a wide eyed look on his face. He picked something up, turning it over in his hands before grabbing something else. Thomas was glad to see that he was so excited about his gift. Hopefully, this more than made up for the plant they gave him before. 

"You can't...this is too much," he exclaimed, "I've only ever read about stuff like this! It looks just like stuff Jane Randolph used." 

"That's because it is," Thomas replied, "This is my mother's stuff." Aaron's mouth dropped open as he stared at Thomas in disbelief. 

"What do you mean it looks like stuff she used?" James asked. 

"Jane-Queen Jane wrote countless reports about her findings with pictures and graphs and charts. I read every single one of them. She's the reason why I started inventing."

"I knew she was an inventor, but I didn't know she published her work," Thomas confessed. 

"An inventor should always share their work. Knowledge is meant to be passed on to the next generation. Thomas, James, I can't thank you enough for this. I...thank you," Prince Aaron said, reaching out to grab James' hands. James only stared at him, but thankfully the Prince didn't seem to notice as he gave Thomas the brightest smile he had ever seen. 

"We're glad you like it," Thomas told him. "We hope that you turn it into your own work space so you can keep inventing." 

"Oh, I will! I've already had some ideas and I can't wait to get started," he replied. 

"I had Sally create a map for you just in case you don't remember how to get here," James said, finding his voice again as he stepped away from the Prince and moved behind Thomas. 

"Thank you. I may need that." 

"We have another meeting to go to," Thomas mentioned, taking James' hand and squeezing it to try and calm him down, "but just let Sally know if you need anything. I wasn't sure what tools you used so I didn't have any brought it." 

"That's okay. I have my own. This room is perfect. So perfect." 

"We hope you enjoy it," James muttered, pulling Thomas towards the door. "We'll see you later at the party." 

"Until later. And thank you again. For everything," the Prince said, his smile faded into a soft look. Thomas' heart ached at the sight. He almost felt bad as James and him hurried away. The room was supposed to be a means to keep Prince Aaron out of their way, a reason he could never know about, yet his innocent reaction was so sweet and truthful that Thomas couldn't help but feel guilty about it. 

"We need to talk to Maria. Now," James whispered as they walked down the hall. 

"Sally-" 

_Already calling for her._ the AI cut him off. 

"Thanks,” Thomas replied. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. It’s just...” James trailed off. Thomas stopped, turning James’ face to look into his eyes. 

“Talk to me, my love,” he begged. 

“I feel like he’s hiding something,” he whispered. Thomas frowned at the words. “I don’t know what it is, but I swear I can tell that he’s not telling us something.” 

“We’re not telling him stuff either.” 

“But his secret is dangerous. Maybe I’m overthinking, but my gut keeps telling me to be careful and I can’t overlook it. It’s hard for me to handle it when he acts so nice and such. It makes it hard for me to not like him. ” 

“Would liking him be so bad?” Thomas wondered. 

“Yes,” James snapped. Without saying another word, Thomas pulled him in for a gentle embrace. He tried to rub the tension out of James’ shoulders, but it wasn’t thought. 

“Whatever he’s hiding, Maria will figure it out,” Thomas assured him. “And then we’ll deal with it together.” 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” James confessed, hiding his face against Thomas’ chest. 

“I won’t get hurt.” 

“You can’t promise that.” 

“I’ll try not to get hurt.” 

That earned him a small grin and huff from James, which was progress. Thomas kissed his head a few times and held him a moment longer before pulling away to kiss his lips. 

“We’ll be okay,” he promised. 

“I know,” James replied. “I know.” Thomas gave him some more time to relax before guiding him towards their quarters. Maria was already waiting outside the door. She noticed Thomas’ hand on James’ back, but she didn’t say a word, nor did she give any hint that she was curious about what happened. 

“You said you had vital information?” James asked as they walked into the sitting area. 

“I believe so,” Maria replied. “The Prince and his guards were very opened last night about some key traits of Styrkuran culture.” 

“And?” James pressed. Thomas pulled him to sit down on the couch as Maria took one of the chairs. 

“Is everything alright?” she asked, looking between them with concern. 

“Everything’s fine,” James assured her before Thomas could even open his mouth. “We just have something we’ll need to talk about after your report.” 

"Alright," Maria agreed, knowing when to let a subject go. "I don't think Queen Sally is going to try to have a baby with her husband's mistress. I think all three of them are in a relationship together." 

"But the rumors from Styrkur-" James tried to argue. 

"I think people know about the other partner and are stirring up trouble in an attempt to cast the Queen as weak or dishonest," Maria gently cut him off. "Poly relationships are extremely uncommon on Styrkur. It would be a big deal if the Queen was in one herself. I don't think she's outright hiding it from anyone, but she's not being a hundred percent opened about it either. The rumors that the other woman will have a child is meant to further diminished the Queen's power in hopes that someone will then rise up and challenge her." 

"Challenge her? Like a coup?" Thomas asked, unable to hide his fear. 

"That's what I thought at first, but Prince Aaron and his guard explained that when a challenge is called a standard contest is held between the blood ruler and the challenger. If the current ruler wins, they keep the throne and life moves on. This process is very well known on their planet." 

"And if they don't win?" 

"That's never happened before," Maria told them. "Aaron said that two people in his family had been challenged, and neither of them lost. There's nothing written about this because it's a Styrkuran tradition that outsiders aren't supposed to know about." 

"But Aaron told you?" James asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

"Since I'm now part of his staff, Aaron wants me to know as much as I can about Styrkur," Maria explained. Thomas noticed a touch of sadness in her words. "A challenge can't happen just because someone is mad at the royal family or wants to take the throne. They have to have a reason for it, which is why people are trying to paint the Queen as weak, dishonest, or infertile. The first two are clear reasons for a challenge, while I believe the third is just to get under the Queen's skin in an attempt to anger her, which they hope will lead to her making a mistake." 

"And you put this all together how?" James wondered. 

"The Queen called Aaron last night, and he asked about another woman named Abigail. Both the Queen and King spoke about her, yet no one in the room seemed surprised, or shocked that she was mentioned. Later, the guards explained that Styrkuran put a heavy emphasis on their rulers being good leaders, and a leader who fails to do their job well can become an open target for a challenge. There are certain traits that they believe a good leader should have, and they’re trying to prove the Queen is failing to challenge her." 

"So we still need to be worried about a group trying to move against the Queen?" 

"Yes, but not solely because of a scandal. That won't be enough. They'll need to prove that she's completely unfit, then beat her in a contest," Maria explained. 

"Which isn't our concern?" James asked. "Since this isn't something that Styrkurans share with outsiders, then no one else would know until after the contest is over." 

"That's what I took away from it. The rumors I heard came directly from our ambassador, and it would make sense that he wouldn't know all the details since they see him as an outsider," Maria answered.

"So that's one less problem to worry about," James declared. 

"There's something else," Maria added. 

_I'm sorry to interrupted,_ Sally said, _But Adams is looking for you, your majesty. He says it's urgent._

"Tell him I'm on my way," Thomas replied. "Tell James the rest. He can fill me in later." 

"Okay," Maria agreed. 

"Have fun," James teased, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised as he got up from the couch and left the room. It didn’t take long for Adams to find him. 

“What is it now?” He grumbled right before Adams thrusted a small jar towards him. 

“James and you need to wear this tonight for the party,” Adams ordered. Thomas stared at him for a moment, then took the jar and opened it. It was filled with gold dust. 

“How are we supposed to wear this?” He asked. 

“Rub it on your chest.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“I’m not. I also had a new feather cloak sent to Aaron’s quarters.” 

“You did what?!” Thomas exclaimed. 

“The three of you need to start acting more like a couple, so I took the initiative to help your image,” Adams replied, pulling up one of his many holoscreens and checking something off a list. It took everything in Thomas’ power not to start yelling. 

“You’re interfering,” he growled, keeping his voice low. 

“I’m making sure this marriage happens,” Adams argued. “I know you don’t want this. Everyone can tell, which is the problem. If we can tell, then the people can tell. Alua knows that Queen Sally already knows how you feel. The whole universe will soon know that you would rather roll around in mud than be seen next to Prince Aaron by the end of this week. Is that what you want?” 

Thomas narrowed his eyes at Adams, but he knew his advisor was right. Adams was only looking out for him, only trying to help, and Thomas should be grateful that he was on his side. He just hated that what Adams said was true. They hadn’t been acting like a couple, hadn’t been trying hard at all. Sure, it’s only been a day, but that was already enough time for rumors to spread. The party would be the first time Prince Aaron appears before the court and Thomas knew they’d be out for blood. One mistakes could lead to weeks of them fighting back whispers and sneers. 

“Do you remember when James first came to court?” Adams asked. Thomas didn’t want to. It’d been a horrible two months. They got in countless fights over nothing thanks to the rumors and stress. Then James almost left because of the way people would whisper behind his back and twist everything he said. Thomas was still shocked that they made it through that. It’d been horrible. “Do you want that same thing to happen to the Prince?” 

“No,” Thomas admitted. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Prince Aaron didn’t deserve that pain. 

“Then wear the dust. I know you’ll never love him the way you love James, but you could at least learn to tolerate him.” 

“We’ll wear it. Thank you, John,” Thomas assured him, using the man’s first name to show he truly meant it. Adams gave him a soft smile. They might disagree at times, but he was still only trying to look out for Thomas. 

“Your father would be proud,” he whispered, reaching out and putting a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “And I’m proud of you too. This isn’t easier, but you’ve done okay so far. You’re not alone in this.” 

“I know,” he replied, “It’s just a lot.” 

“It’ll get better over time. And if you need anything, you only need to ask.” 

“I know.” 

“Maybe you should go to the temple,” Adams suggested. “It’s been a while since you visited.” 

“Should I take Prince Aaron there too?” Thomas asked. Adams shook his head. 

“No. His people don’t believe in such things, but visiting always helped clear your mind and soul.” 

“Do I have time in my schedule?” He wasn’t able to keep his irritation out of his tone, but Adams didn’t bat an eyelash. 

“I can make time if you want me to.” 

“Please?” 

Adams tapped away on his holoscreen for a few seconds before nodding his head. 

“It’s done.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I’m here to help,” Adams told him. “All you have to do is say the word.” 

“Can you fast forward time?” Thomas joked. Adams gave him an understanding look. 

“It’ll go by faster than you think.” 

“That still won’t be fast enough.” 

“I’m sorry it had to be this way.” 

“You should tell that to James. He thinks you did this on purpose.” 

“I’ll talk to him,” Adams offered. “This isn’t about him, but I can see why he would see it that way with how things were in the past.” 

“It’s a good idea,” Thomas agreed. Or James might throw a vase at him. Either way, it wouldn’t hurt Adams to try. James might need to hear those words from someone besides Thomas for once. 

“We’ll see what you think after the party,” Adams replied, “That’s all I needed from you right now. You can go back to your husband.” 

“Try not to need me again,” Thomas suggested as they stepped away. 

“I’ll try.” 

Thomas smiled at his answer and turned back down the hallway with the jar in his hand. He wondered what color Prince Aaron’s cloak would be. He hoped Adams was smart and didn’t give him James’ or Thomas’ colors. The gold dust was such a small detail that Thomas shouldn’t see it as a big deal, yet part of him couldn’t help but see it as a brand. A mark to show that he belonged to the Prince. It was going to be a challenge to convince James to wear it. Thomas wasn’t looking forward to it, but he had to listen to Adams’s advice. They had to act like a couple. Pretend that they all wanted this. Any signs of displeasure between them could create cracks that their enemies could use to split them apart. It wasn’t going to get any easier. They had to face this head on together, and this was the first step.


	7. James 3

James had mixed feelings about formal events such as this. One on hand, it was fun to dress up and the food always tasted amazing. He loved dancing with Thomas as they sipped wine and talked with their friends. On the other hand he had to put up with the Court members, many of which he didn't like. They didn’t like him either, which only added to the unpleasantness. As fun as the party may be, James always noticed the whispering going on as the music played in the background. People traded secrets like money. Everyone wanted to know everything, and tonight Prince Aaron was at the center of it all. 

The ball room had been decorated with a combination of Alofan and Styrkuran designs. The table coverings were bright red with black geometric details similar to that found on the outside of old Styrkuran texts. The band had already played a few Styrkuran songs, though no one had danced to them. James had noticed Prince Aaron and his friends bouncing along to the music, yet they kept away from the dance floor until the song ended. The Prince's guards also attended the party, but they were dressed like normal guests and blended in with the crowd. It was easy for James to spot them talking to some of the Court members; however, everyone else probably overlooked them. James wondered if the Prince used them as spies, or if they were just for show. Why did he need so much protection? Didn't he himself have military training? Couldn't be defend himself? It didn't make sense to him. Perhaps it was a tradition. He would have to ask Maria to find out the answer for him. 

James rubbed his chest, some of the golden dust coming off on his hands. He scowled at the sight of it. It was itchy and he didn’t like it. He'd fought with Thomas at first about wearing it, but his husband had made a good point. They didn't need to give the Court anything extra to talk about by appearing disinterested in their future spouse. James had to admit, the Prince's new feather cloak was a good look for him. It wasn't as bright or grand as Thomas' and his own, but the light blue color went well with his golden makeup. James was still trying to process all the information Maria had told him earlier about the Prince's view on relationships when he noticed George Washington making his way through the crowd towards Prince Aaron. James took a sip of his wine and kept his eyes on the two men. Washington could be a great ally, or he could be an annoying thorn in one's side. He wondered how Aaron would handle him. 

Washington owned the largest mining company on Alofa with strongholds throughout the Aapaatu Region. The company had been started by his grandfather and had very little competition. James had to give George some credit for the way he treated his workers. They were given good wages, spoiled with weeks off, and provided the best extra care whenever they needed it. Washington's ancestors would never have done such a thing, yet George went out of his way to change what they’d done and righted several wrongs. Thomas and George didn’t always see eye to eye, but he was loyal to the King and had been kind to James when he first came to Court. 

"He's doing well," Adams noted as he appeared next to James. 

"He is," James agreed as he watched Washington tell Prince Aaron a story. Probably the one about how he got lost on a mountain during one of his many trips. James heard it countless times before, but the Prince was doing a great job paying attention. 

"How are you feeling?" Adams wondered. James gave him a questioning look, raising his eyebrows in confusion. "I stand by what I told you earlier, James. This wasn't an attack on you. At least not by me, but I would understand if you still felt some level of anger towards the Prince." 

"I'm not angry," he muttered. "I just...It's complicated." 

"It always is. You should really talk with Jane." 

"Why should I do that?" 

"Did you know it was Wyatt’s idea to bring Anna into their relationship? Jane didn't agree with it at first, but she gave in after a while to make Wyatt happy. However, even after they were all married she wasn't too happy about having a wife." 

"You're lying," James hissed. There was no way Jane didn't love her wife, Anna, from the start, but the look on Adams face suggested otherwise. Did Thomas know about this? Why had James never been told? He was at the wedding and Jane had seemed happy, but wasn’t that what James and Thomas were doing now? Pretending to be happy even when they weren’t.

"Talk to her," the adviser pressed. "She might be able to help." 

"I'll send her a message tonight," James told him. Adams gave him a look. "I will." 

"I hope you do. I don't want to see you suffer." 

"You’ve never liked me." 

"That's not true," Adams protested. "I knew Thomas loved you and I wanted him to be happy, but I knew how the Court members act. They're vultures and you were unfamiliar with the territory. Now, I'm proud that you're at Thomas' side and you've come a long way. I wouldn't want to see anyone else standing in your place." 

"Except Prince Aaron." 

"He isn't a replacement. He's an addition,” Adams sternly reminded him. “The sooner you learn to see it that way, the better things will be." 

"We'll see." 

"We will. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check that Lady Mary hasn't had too much to drink," Adams said, giving James a small bow. 

"Good luck with that," James replied. He didn't envy Adams at all. Lady Mary really liked her wine and she was a handsy drunk. 

"I knew that his sister wore make up like that, but I didn't know he did too," a voice whispered. "Makes him look like a common whore if you ask me." Someone laughed under their breath. 

"Maybe that's why Washington's getting cozy with him. I wouldn't mind a night with him. I wonder if Styrkurans can even bleed," another voice hissed. 

James put his glass to his mouth as he glanced over his shoulder. Standing only a few feet away was William Paterson, the owner of a large logging company, and James Wilkinson, the heir of a shipping network. Out of everyone in the court, he hated them the most. They were crude and horrible men who skated around the law. Thomas had tried countless times to get rid of them, but they were good at hiding their true misdeeds behind clever disguises. Hearing their comments now made James sick to his stomach. 

"I bet I could make him cry," Paterson challenged. 

"That might be difficult. I heard that Styrkurans are supposed to have high pain tolerance." 

"We'll have to test it." 

James turned back to check on the Prince, almost relieved to see him still talking with Washington. Paterson and Wilkinson had said similar things about him when he first came to Court. He hadn't heard them himself, but Maria was quick to warn him about their real opinions before they had a chance to hatch their plot. Would they try to get close to Prince Aaron as well? The band started a new song and Washington offered Prince Aaron his hand. The Prince had yet to dance, and James was shocked when he accepted the offer. He looked around for Thomas, who quickly found him first and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before guiding him out onto the dance floor. Paterson and Wilkinson joined the dancers, their eyes still on the Prince. 

"Get us closer to the Prince," James muttered to Thomas as they took their places. 

"Why?" Thomas asked, placing his hand on James’ hip. 

"Please, just do it." 

"Alright." 

The music was fast paced, and normally James would be able to keep up, but this time it was hard for him to follow the rhythm when he kept glancing at the Prince to check on him. After he stepped on Thomas’ feet twice in a row, his husband sent him spinning then pulled him in for a deep kiss. It both helped and didn’t. It was a nice distraction, a tender moment that helped James relax, but it also took his eyes off the Prince for much longer than he liked. 

“What’s wrong?” He whispered, keeping James’ attention on him with a gentle hand on his chin. 

“Nothing.” 

“Liar.” 

"It's nothing," James assured him, turning his head just in time to see Paterson cutting in between Washington and the Prince. Washington appeared annoyed, his lips pressed together in a thin line, as Prince Aaron took Paterson's hand. The Prince himself looked unsure as the man placed his hand on the Prince’s hip with a smile that was too friendly. James wanted to tear them apart. 

"You're scowling," Thomas pointed out. "What's going on?" 

"That," James growled. Thomas looked over and suddenly scowled at the scene. 

"Fucking Paterson." 

Thomas was well aware of how horrible the man was, even before he’d tried to go after James. They had countless discussions about how irritating Paterson was, and even joked about ways to get rid of him under the cover of the night, 

"I don't want him getting close to the Prince," James confessed. "I know it's stupid, but I can't help-" 

"It's not stupid," Thomas cut him off, placing a kiss on his cheek. "It's sweet of you. Do you want to cut in? I'll take Paterson and you can take the Prince?" 

"Really? Paterson is a horrible dancer!" 

"Better me than you." 

"I...Thank you, Thomas," James whispered, kissing his lips softly. 

"You're welcome. The Prince is lucky to have you looking over him," Thomas praised. Something in James' heart shifted at the words as Thomas guided them closer to Paterson and the Prince. With a dazzling smile, Thomas cut into the dance and grabbed Paterson's hands before he could protest. James quickly took his place as Prince Aaron's partner. 

"Good evening, James," Prince Aaron greeted him with an easy grin. 

"You called me by my name," James said without thinking. The Prince's smile only grew. 

"I did. Is that alright?" 

"It is. It's great." 

"Oh good. I was worried I overstepped," the Prince-Aaron confessed, his grin turning shy as James guided him through the dance. He had yet to make a mistake, which was impressive for a Styrkuran. 

"You're good at this," James commented. Aaron ducked his head. 

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much I practice before coming here. I lost count after fifty hours. I must say that Alofan dances are much more....I'm not sure what the word for it in Alofan." 

"I do speak some Styrkuran. Perhaps I can help you find the word." 

"The dances are sexier," Aaron explained in his native tongue. The words flowed from his mouth much easier than Alofan. It send a shiver over James, but he ignored the feeling. It took James a moment to translate the phrase in his head, then a laugh escaped his lips. Thankfully Aaron didn't seemed offended. Instead, he giggled as James shook his head. 

"Sexy, or sexier," he repeated in Alofan, providing Aaron the word he’d been looking for. "That's a good description for it. Our dances are all about showing passion and emotion." 

"It's fun." 

"It is. Wanna try something your teacher probably never showed you?"

"Of course!" 

James led Aaron through a few more basic steps before taking him through three spins, one right after another. After the third spin, he moved his hand to Aaron's back and tipped him towards the floor. Aaron's hands grabbed James' shoulders in terror. Then his eyes lit up with excitement. James smiled down at him and smoothly pulled him back up. 

"That was amazing!" Aaron exclaimed, "How did you do that?" 

"Thomas taught me," James answered. "He'll probably teach you too." At the mention of Thomas, Aaron's smile dimmed and James watched as he closed himself off. 

"We'll see," he said softly as the song came to an end too soon for James' liking. "Thank you for the dance. I really did enjoy it and I hope we get to share another one soon. If you’ll excuse me, Paterson said I should try to find someone named Wilkinson for the next song." 

"Don't." 

The word came out like a harsh order and Aaron froze, giving him a confused expression. James panicked for a moment, unsure how to proceed. Finally, he decided being honest was the best and only choice he could make. 

“Paterson and Wilkinson aren’t good people, Aaron,” James warned him. “You should stay away from them. Stay with me. We’ll get some wine and talk.” 

"Talk?" Aaron echoed. 

"Yes. Talk," James said, taking the man's hand and guiding him away from the dance floor over to a table full of food. He grabbed a glass of wine and passed it to the Prince before grabbing one of himself. He took a large sip right away, needing the sweet burn the wine provided as he caught Thomas' eye across the room. He was still dancing with Paterson who appeared to be talking about something he thought mattered. James shrugged then turned to find Aaron staring at the glass with a pinched look on his face. He gave James a quick smile when he noticed him looking and moved to take a drink. James covered the glass with his hand before he got the chance. 

"You don't like the wine," he stated. They stared at each other Aaron shook his head, but it was too late. James saw the truth in his eyes. 

"No, no. It's fine. It's great," he insisted, trying to get the glass out from underneath his hand. 

"Aaron, don't drink it if you don't like it." 

"It's...it's very sweet and...and different," Aaron confessed. He looked down at his glass again before sighing. "I tried to like it, but it's...it doesn't sit well on my tongue." 

"What do you usually drink on Styrkur?" James wondered as he stole the glass from Aaron's hand. 

"Mostly beer made from roots and such, but I've never been a fan of that either. Bellamy likes it. I can't get passed the taste. It's too much for me." 

"What about the food?" 

Aaron scanned the table. Adams had gone all out in planning the party. There were countless tables scattered throughout the room, each one covered with a variety of food. Fruits. Vegetables. Cooked fish. Cakes and sweets of all different flavors. Anything left over would be given to the servants and their families. James watched as Aaron puzzled over the selection before finally picking up a small piece of cooked fish. He didn't seem excited about it, but he still put the piece in his mouth. James never thought about how the cuisine between the two planets were different; however, he had noticed that Aaron hadn't eaten much at their first meal or any meal really. Aaron tried his best to act like he liked it, probably to spare Thomas's and James' feelings, but he didn't care if Aaron liked or disliked their food. He simply wanted the Prince to eat and take care of himself. 

"You like fish?" 

"Yes. It's good. Sometimes spicy, but a good texture." 

"But the fruits?" James wondered, grabbing a piece and offering it to him. 

"Some are okay." 

"But?" 

"Very sweet." 

James ate the piece in his hand instead before looking over the table. He needed something that wasn’t too sweet, but also not spicy. It was hard to know what the Prince meant by that, but finally James found something he thought would be work. The fruit was green on the outside and a tannish white underneath. It’d been sliced into wedges, the perfect snack size. He grabbed one and held it out to Aaron. 

"Try this one. It's not as sweet," he explained. Aaron slowly took it, an unsure look still on his face as he put it in his mouth. James watched for his reaction, hoping that he made the right choice. Aaron's eyes widened and he nodded his head. 

"It’s good! Less...aggressive. What is it?" 

James laughed. "Aggressive. I've never heard anyone use that word when referring to fruit before. It’s an apple. The red ones can be a little more sweet, but the green ones have a more bitter taste to them. Want some more?” 

Aaron nodded and took a few wedges once James pointed out the right plate. He made a mental note to speak with the chefs in the kitchen. Maybe they would be able to make dishes more suitable for Aaron and his people. Perhaps that would help rid James of some of his guilt. 

“Thank you,” Aaron said softly. “I...I’m sorry if my lack of eating offended you in anyway. I wasn’t sure how to ask for different meals.” 

"You didn't offend me," James replied as he scanned the table for some pears. That might be another fruit Aaron would like. 

“Where’s Vak and Sterk?” 

“With Martha. I wasn’t sure how they’d handle a crowd like this so I asked if she would be able to watch them.” 

“That was probably a good idea. Parties like this can get a bit wild at times.” 

“Do you have parties often?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

“You don’t like them?” Aaron asked curiously. 

“I do and I don’t. It’s complicated,” James answered, scanning the table for a new topic, "Do you like vegetables?" 

"I do, but not when the red spice is on them.” 

“Red spice? You mean pepspice?” 

“I think so?” Aaron said in a small voice. 

“I’ll have the chefs make some dishes without it.” 

“You don’t have to do that. I don’t want to cause any trouble or-” 

“It won’t cause any trouble,” James cut him off. “Besides, you should eat.” 

A soft silence came upon them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just odd and sudden. James did his best to ignore it by eating some pieces of fruit. He could feel Aaron’s eyes on him, but he didn’t know what to say next. It took him a moment to find the words. 

“Aaron,” he whispered. 

“Yes?” 

“Stay away from Paterson and Wilkinson. I don’t care what they say or what they offer you, they’re not good people. Promise me you’ll keep away from them as much as possible.” 

"Okay. I promise." 

"They're not-wait, okay? You agree with me?" 

"I trust you to know better than me," Aaron explained as he ate his last piece of apple. "I don't think you'd be trying to warn me against them if there wasn't evidence that they're bad people." 

"You trust me?" James asked, his voice dripping with shock as he stared at Aaron with wide eyes. 

"I do. Thank you for warning me. I thought something was off about Paterson, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I'm glad you told me. Now I know my instincts are correct." 

"There you are, Aaron," Theodosia appeared at his side. "Alexander and Hercules would like you to meet a man named Lafayette before the night is over." 

"Is he good?" Aaron asked, looking straight at James with too many emotions in his eyes. James had trouble finding his voice. The Prince trusted him? James hadn't done anything to earn that trust. Why did such a statement shake him so much? 

"Yes," he finally forced the word out. "Lafayette is good." 

"Thank you, James. For everything. I hope we'll be good together. And I plan to keep my promise to the best of my ability." 

Aaron gave him another bright smile before he allowed Theodosia to guide him away. James watched him go as he tried to figure out what just happened. That was not how he thought that conversation would go. He expected Aaron to ask for proof about Paterson and Wilkinson's true intentions, or at least ask for more information. He never thought that the Prince would simply take James word for it. 

"What's wrong now?" Thomas asked, sliding behind him and wrapping his arms around James' waist. 

"Aaron trusts me," James mumbled, still confused by the idea. 

"We're calling him Aaron now?" 

"Shut up." 

"Enough politics," Thomas insisted. "Come dance with me and forget about everything else." 

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled. 

"James, come on. Take some deep breaths and relax. You look so tense and unhappy. Whatever happened, we'll deal with it together." 

"He said he hopes we're good together. I hate him." 

"You hate him?!?”

"I hate that he's so nice and sweet and all that. I just...I don't want to like him," James struggled to make sense of what he was feeling. It'd only been two days but already Aaron was figuring out how to squeeze his way into their lives. James felt his heart harden. He wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to let Aaron push his way into their relationship that easily. 

"Would it be so bad to like him?" Thomas wondered. James didn't answer as he pulled Thomas towards the dance floor. His husband was right before. No more politics tonight. Instead he was going to enjoy dancing with his husband and forget about the Prince. He'd done his job. He protected Aaron from the vultures, but they didn't need him. Nor did James want him around. They just had to last a month. Only a month and then they would be able to go back to the way things were. James just had to control himself until then.

 

|^^^|^^^|^^^|

 

James knew it wasn't fair to go behind Thomas' back, but he couldn't get his idea out of his head since Thomas brought it up before the party. He didn't like it when he first heard about it, yet now he was having second thoughts. He didn't want to offend the Prince and they couldn't afford ruining the agreement, but he kept coming back to the idea over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore. Thomas had been confident that Prince Aaron wouldn't back out of the marriage that easily, which gave James some hope that his plan could actually work. He forced himself to wait two days, hoping that maybe the idea would fade within that time. It didn't. He sent a message to the Prince asking to meet him after the evening meal to talk. He told Thomas he was going to the garden. The lie sat heavy on his heart, but he knew he needed to do this. He needed to protect them. 

"Is it alright if they leave us?" James asked, nodding his head towards Theodosia and Bellamy, who were standing behind the Prince. He'd taken one of the chairs while Aaron- the Prince sat on the long couch. Vak and Sterk surrounded him and his hands were hidden in their fur. The Prince turned around to look at his friends. A short moment passed before both of them walked into the bedroom and shut the door. 

"Sally, please soundproof the room." 

_Yes, your highness._

"Is everything okay, James?" Aaron wondered, his face filling with concern. James nodded, biting his tongue to prevent himself from speaking too soon. He needed to go about this the right way. 

"Everything's fine, but I don't want anyone to eavesdrop on our conversation." 

"Theo and Bellamy would never do that." 

"You can never be so sure." 

Prince Aaron pressed his lips together at the comment, but he didn't protest. James noticed that he returned to his normal black outfit, keeping the short sleeves, but not wearing the feather cloak. He hadn’t wore it to any of the events either. Maybe he didn’t like it the same way James didn’t quite like his makeup. That was a lie. James did like the makeup. He liked it too too much. He simply didn’t understand the point of it though it did make the Prince look amazing. 

"Your message sounded urgent." 

"It wasn't. I'm sorry if I worried you. I wasn't sure what you're schedule looked like and I needed to make sure we talked tonight." 

"I was going to go to my lab, but I always have time for you. What do you want to talk about?" 

"Prince Aaron, we both know that this marriage is a political move, correct?" James came right out and said it. The Prince frowned for a second before his face went blank. James ignored the guilt that tried to bubble in his stomach. This was the right thing to do. He knew the Prince was still hiding something. Just because he was good at playing the game of politics didn't mean James was going to let him into their lives. 

"We do, yes." 

"You seem like a decent person, which I admire, but my marriage to Thomas will always come first. Even after we're officially married my loyalty belongs to Thomas." 

"That makes sense." 

"I'm glad you agree. I have a small request for you that will hopefully help all of us understand our roles in this marriage" 

"What's the request?" Aaron asked, his voice soft and shy as he looked over James' shoulder. 

"Thomas and you can go to all the events and spend time during the day, but in the evening, when you return, I want you to leave Thomas alone so he can spend time with me and only me," James explained. Prince Aaron tilted his head at the suggestion before he gave James a tight smile. 

"That’s not an unfair request. All the events take place during the day, and I see no reason why I would need to seek Thomas or you out afterwards," he agreed. 

"I'm so glad you understand." 

"Of course. It's not my intention to cause you any hardship. Does Thomas know about this request?" 

"No, and I would like to keep it that way." 

"Oh. Alright." 

James stood up and brushed down on his cloak to ensure all the feathers were in the right place.

"This will make things much easier for all of us." 

Sterk suddenly started to growl, lifting his head and narrowing his eyes at James. James stared the creature down, refusing to look away. The Prince moved his hand up to rest on Sterk’s head and muttered a command in Styrkuran. 

"It will," the Prince echoed, yet his tone lacked the same strength as James' as Sterk calmed down. 

"Understanding one's place is important," James reminded him as he made his way to the door. 

"Thank you for teaching me that." 

He almost paused at the words, at the sudden bite in the Prince's voice, but he shoved it aside and opened the door. Alexander and Hercules jumped at the sight of him before offering him matching bows. 

"Good night, Prince Aaron," he offered over his shoulder. 

"Good night, your highness." 

The sudden title left him feeling raw as he stepped out into the hall and made his way towards Thomas' and his quarters. He was confident about his decision, but that didn't prevent him from feeling bad about the way the Prince's face had fallen at his request. The man had seemed lost and confused, almost angry for a second before he smoothed it away. James felt like a horrible person for pushing him to the far corners of his mind, but it was the right thing to do. He just had to keep telling himself that. He had to focus on Thomas. Had to ensure that they would be safe no matter what happened.


	8. Aaron 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday! Sorry about that. Homework and life got a little busy and it slipped my mind! Hope you enjoy.

While this was not the best idea Alexander had ever had, it was far from the worst. They needed a place to train, a place to practice their skills, yet Aaron had a good feeling neither the King, nor the Prince, would appreciate them using their empty ballroom in such a way. As per his request, the servants had set up tables covered with thick black cloth. They weren't ideal when it came to obstacles, but they did serve well as hiding spaces. Aaron kept low to the ground and listened closely to the world around them. A single sound could be his downfall if he wasn’t careful. The goal was to get from one side of the room to the other without getting killed, but he couldn't move through the tables without a solid plan. Alexander and the others were hidden underneath with their weapons ready. Aaron had to be careful. His fake enemies were ready to strike at a moment's notice. Aaron didn't plan to lose today.

_Click._

His head snapped towards one of the tables. That sounded like a knife against the marble floor. That had to be Alexander for sure. He stared at the table for a moment before making his move. He kept his footsteps light to avoid dedication and circled the table just close enough to make the cloth move. A hand shot out towards his ankle, but Aaron was ready. He lunged backwards into a flip, landing easily on his feet and propelling himself forward just as Alexander came out from under the table. The guard's eyes widened as Aaron unhooked his scythe from his belt. With a push of a button and a quick spin, the handle of the scythe extended into a staff. Aaron swung the weapon out towards him, forcing the man to lean back to avoid getting cut. Poor Alexander wasn't ready when Aaron suddenly retracted the staff and aimed a kick at his chest instead. He went flying, hitting one of the other tables hard. Aaron worried about him, but he didn't have time to stop right now. He’ll check on him later. He heard footsteps over his shoulder. Clearly Alexander had been a distraction while the others came up from behind. It would have worked if Alexander wasn't so easy to take down. He’d never been the best at hand to hand.

Aaron grabbed a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it at the ground. A cloud of white smoke escaped from the thin casing, spreading until it fully surrounded him. He pressed a button below his ear. A thin shield quickly covered his eyes, protecting them from the smoke and giving him clear outlines of his attackers. He wouldn't win against Hercules in a close ranged battle, but the smoke might give him enough of an advantage to at least take out Theo. He hooked his scythe back onto his belt and switched to his blaster instead. Two quick shots towards Theo's stomach and chest were enough to knock her off her feet. They blasts would only stun her for five minutes, which was more than enough time for Aaron to take down the last two.

Hercules charged out of the smoke just as Aaron lifted his eye shield. He barely had enough time to block the man's war axe with his staff when he saw Bellamy coming from the left. Of course they would go for his weaker side. Two against one wasn't a fair fight, but Aaron could never expect his opponents to be fair. In a real battle, his enemies would stop at nothing to take him down. Aaron had to be just as ruthless if he wanted to survive. Hercules was much stronger then he was, but Aaron was faster. He could easily dodge the man's axe. What he was more worried about was dealing with Bellamy. His friend was just as quick as Aaron and a master of throwing needles. The small objects might not seem like the ideal weapon, but one strike in the right place and Aaron would lose control of his limbs. They were also extremely difficult to dodge given their small size.

Aaron put some distance between them and activated his arm shield. It was only big enough to cover his torso, but he'd taken the time to put on his full leg armor today so he wasn't worried about his lower half being opened to attacks. Stay one step ahead of your opponent at all time. Advice Aaron lived by. He felt the impact of a needle above his knee. It was a small nudge that he would have missed had he not been expecting it. Hercules charged towards him with his axe raised high. Aaron raised his shield to meet him, throwing him back with all his strength as he grabbed his scythe once again. He pivoted on his foot, extending the staff as the same time and aiming the blade at Bellamy. Before Hercules had a chance to correct his footing, and before Bellamy got a clear shot at Aaron, he had the blade at his friends throat. Everyone went still.

"Yield," Aaron commanded. Bellamy slowly raised his hands as Hercules glanced between them.

"I yield."

"Do I have to?" Hercules wondered.

"I don't know," Aaron replied, "Do you want to keep going?"

"Not really since you cheated."

"How did I cheat?"

"You're wearing armor!"

"That's not cheating, that's planning ahead."

"Cheating," Hercules declared.

"It's not cheating," Aaron insisted, removing his blade and fully retracting the staff.

"Cheating," Bellamy agreed. Aaron shook his head, glancing around the room. Theo and Alexander were sitting on a table.

"Did I cheat?"

"Yes." Both of them replied together.

“You're ganging up on me," he complained with a glare.

"You deserve it after you cheated," Alexander replied.

"Sally, what was the time on that last round?" Aaron wondered, ignoring his friends' teasing.

_Three minutes and twenty seven seconds, Aaron, _the computer replied. After countless days of begging Sally to call him by his name, he'd finally convinced her to do it as long as they were out of sight of the King and Prince.__

"Damn, slower than last time," he noted.

___I have analyzed the difference between each round,_ Sally explained, _Would you like to review what I've found?_ _ _

"That would be great! Thank you, Sally."

"Great, now he'll get even better," Hercules grumbled.

"You say that as if he's not already the best," Bellamy said. Aaron waved a hand at them to shut them up as he watched the videos Sally had taken of each rounds. She added notes along the side that calculated Aaron's reaction time along with his attack strength, defense strategy, and stealth skills. It was priceless information that Aaron was grateful to have.

"What is going on in here?!" a voice sharply snapped. Aaron and the others looked towards the door to see Adams walking into the room followed by Monroe and Jay. Aaron sighed at the thunderous look on Adams' face. He'd been hoping that no one would bother coming into the room until they were done. He should have known they wouldn't be so lucky. He swiped the screens away and straightened his armor.

"Just some training," Aaron explained, stepping in front of his friends.

"Training?" Monroe asked in shock. Alexander muttered something under his breath, but Aaron gave him a pointed look to keep his mouth shut right now.

"Practicing our skills."

"In the ballroom?"

"We needed an open space."

"So you added tables?"

"We needed obstacles and hiding spots."

"Prince Aaron," Adams took control of the conversation, "this is not what the ballroom is for. You should have spoken with me about this and we could have made better arrangements."

"I didn't want to bother you, or cause any trouble," Aaron confessed. Adams sighed, rubbing his nose and giving Aaron a tired expression. He couldn't help but shrink.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm here to help you. The ballroom can't be a good place for you to practice. I’m sure I’ll be able to find a better one."

"We're done now, "Aaron told him, "but next time I'll ask you first."

"Aaron," Adams said his name as if it was painful.

_Prince Aaron,_ Sally cut in, _You have an incoming call from Eilífur starship._

"Eilífur?" Alexander echoed.

"Monty," Aaron whispered, a bright smile appearing on his face at the news. "If you'll excuse me, Adams, I need to take this call."

"Of course," Adams gave him a quick bow, "We'll continue this conversation later."

"Later," Aaron agreed, though he hoped that wouldn't happened. He waited until Adams and the others were at the door before he had Sally bring up the call. Monty, still wearing his captain's hat and uniform appeared on the screen. For a man who just turned fifty–two seven months ago, Monty didn’t look a day over thirty. Sally used to tease him that he worried too much about his appearance, but in reality Monty just had a young face. Even the scar over his right eye didn’t add more than five years to his appearance. His beard had started to grow out, though he still kept the shape of it neat. He took off his hat as soon as the call connected and pulled his hair out of it’s ponytail to let it drape over his shoulders. Aaron was quite jealous of how flowy and amazing Monty’s hair was. He hated his own to the point that he shaved it as soon as it tried to grow.

"My young Prince!" Monty greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Monty," Aaron fondly replied, "How's your mission going? Any issues?"

"It's been going well. Overall, it's rather boring if you ask me."

"Don't go looking for trouble."

"When have I ever done that?"

"All the time," Aaron pointed out. Monty gave him a mischievous wink. His wild adventures were well known on Styrkur. He once fought a horned Hvalur underneath the ice for almost an hour, returning home with the giant creature’s horn as a price. He charged into battle in front of his troops no matter the danger, getting wounded countless times but never giving up until the fight was done. He’d lost his leg when he was just twenty three, yet he refused to let that keep him from the fight. His new leg has been custom made and was a beautiful invention. Aaron himself had gotten the chance to work on it once or twice. He dreamed of the day he’d be able to make Monty a new custom leg of his own design, but creating limbs was a task Aaron has yet to master. Everyone wanted to be assigned to the Eilífur just to work under the wild, highly skilled captain. Aaron had been lucky enough to train under Monty when he was younger, and even though he knew most of the stories about him were just tales meant to inspire, Monty had been a brilliant, kind teacher.

"Not often enough. Theo. Bellamy. I can see you both hiding back there."

"We're not hiding," Bellamy lied. As if Monty couldn't see them trying to duck behind the tables. Monty had a horrible habit of being too hard on them, mostly because they were in charge of keeping Aaron safe. Clearly, neither of them wanted a lecture at the moment and were trying to avoid the General's watchful eyes. It hadn’t worked. It never worked.

"Are you taking care of Aaron?" Monty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, sir,” Theo assured him.

"Has he been eating all his vegetables?"

"Monty," Aaron whined.

"What? I have to check up on you."

"I'm doing fine."

"Really? So you didn't suffer heat stroke your first day on Alofa?"

"Well..that...I can explain," Aaron muttered.

"Didn't take my advice did you?"

"I did. Eventually."

"You should really listen to me more," Monty suggested.

“This from the guy who tried to catch a wild elgur with his bare hands,” Alexander commented. Monty only laughed.

“I do have some crazy ideas,” he confessed, “but some of them turn out well.”

“Emphasis on some,” Theo stated with an eye roll. Monty shrugged.

“Can’t win every battle. Now, if you all don’t mind, I would like to speak with Aaron alone.”

“We don’t mind at all,” Bellamy said, grabbing Theo and nearly dragging her from the room. Alexander and Hercules gave Monty stiff salutes, placing their fists over their hearts, then followed after the others. Aaron waited until the ballroom door closed behind them before he let his real emotions show.

“Is everything really alright?”

“It is,” Monty insisted, “I would never lie to you.”

“I just...You’ll be here right? For the wedding?”

“There is nothing in this universe that could keep me from being there.”

Aaron felt several knots in his stomach come loose at the words. He loved his uncle, but he wanted Monty to be the one to tie the marriage sash. The man has been like a father to him in countless ways. Growing up hadn’t been easier. The lost of their parents at a young age, the fact that Sally took the throne at eleven, and the harsh environment placed countless challenges in front of them. Aaron first met Monty when he was assigned as his personal guard when Aaron was just five years old. There were countless rumors of an assassination attempt by Rosszans forces and Uncle Timothy didn’t want to give them any openings. The attempt came at night when Aaron was sleeping. Monty took down five would be assasins before Aaron even woke up. He shielded Aaron’s eyes from the scene, telling him story after story while the servants cleaned up the mess.

A few months later, Aaron started his first training session with Monty at his side. He had countless teachers over the years, each one for a different skill, but Monty was always there to help him practice. He pushed Aaron to try his best, reminding him countless times that perfection was never possible. It wasn’t until Aaron turned ten that he understood how important those words were. That was the year he met Alexander and Hercules and the first time Aaron was able to join a class instead of having lessons by himself. Even after all his hard work, Aaron didn’t make the top of his class. It was a emotional blow that he hadn’t been prepared for. He tried to work himself even harder, tried to be better than everyone else before Monty caught him and put a stop to such behavior.

Perfection was unattainable. No matter how many hours Aaron trained or how many years he devoted to his craft, he would never truly be perfect. There would always be something new to learn, something he could improve on, something better. At first, Aaron had been too angry to listen, but after three weeks of still being near the top but not the best in his class, Aaron started to think Monty was right about perfection not being a real thing. After a very long, emotional conversation with his teacher, he changed his training schedule back to normal and focused on enjoying his craft instead of forcing it.

Two years later, Aaron noticed his sister working herself to the bone trying to be as perfect as possible. He went to Monty first, asking for help on what to do. With a smile and a soft hand on his shoulder, Monty and Aaron cornered Sally and explained their concerns. She was so tired all the time that Aaron feared she would pass out at any moment, not the mention the amount of stress she was under. Together they were able to convince Sally to slow down. It didn’t happen right away. It took time, and help from everyone, but soon Sally started to look and feel better. Uncle Timothy thanked Aaron when he saw her improvement. Their uncle was a good man, but he had a lot to deal with. Aaron couldn’t blame him for not noticing Sally’s health. Soon, the word perfection was nearly eliminated from Sally’s and Aaron’s lives, which made things better. Their parents hadn’t been perfect. Nor were they. Everyone made mistakes, but everyone could grow from them. It was only one of the lessons Monty taught him, but it was the one that stuck with Aaron the most, especially now with everything going on around him.

“You’ve been to Alofa before, right?” Aaron asked.

“A few times, yes.”

“What did you think of the food?”

“It’s...different. Very flavorful,” Monty admitted, his nose scrunching up at the thought.

“That’s not the word I would use,” Aaron grumbled.

“What wrong?”

“Nothing. I’ve just been having a hard time eating. Everything’s too much and I end up feeling sick after a few bites.”

“Have you talked with the chefs?”

“No...I don’t want to cause any issues–”

“Aaron, we’ve talked about this before. Alofa is your home now. You can’t keep thinking that making such a small request will be a problem,” Monty insisted. If there was one habit Monty had never gotten Aaron to overcome, it was this. Aaron always felt guilty asking for stuff. He could take care of himself, provided what he needed with his own hands. Asking for help or accommodates never sat well with him. Sally and Uncle Timothy had no idea where his strange habit came from, but even they couldn’t help him get rid of it.

“This isn’t my home,” Aaron growled, “It’s just the planet where I live.”

“That’s not how you should see things.”

Aaron leaned back against one of the table and pressed his fingers against his eyes. He could feel an ache in his head starting at just the mere thought of telling Monty how things were going. He was trying. Really he was, but he was up against impossible odds.

“Sorry, Monty. It’s been a hard week,” he mumbled, shaking his head and ordering himself to get it together.

“You and the King seem to be getting along well. Have you been having fun at the events? Are they interesting? Have the events been interesting?”

“They actually quite exciting. The people are amazing and I like being able to travel around Alofa to see everything.”

“But?”

“But...but the King and the Prince don’t like me. At all,” Aaron whispered, “I’ve tried. I’ve tried to get to know them, but every time I think I’ve taken a step forward, it’s like they slam the door in my face. They start talking to me only to suddenly ignore me again. They gave me a wonderful lab for inventing, yet they won’t come see what I’m working on no matter how many times I’ve invited them. I haven’t been invited to the Royal Gardens, so I’ve avoided them completely even though Bellamy got a chance to visit them. The Prince even...”

“Even what?” Monty pressed. Aaron gave him a torn look. He promised Prince James that he wouldn't tell the King about their deal, but he wasn’t sure about telling Monty either. “Aaron.”

“The Prince and I made a deal. I’m allowed to spend the day with the King for events without the Prince interfering or anything, but when we come back to the castle I leave the King and the Prince alone as much as possible so they can have time together. The idea came out of nowhere. I thought we were getting along and then......then suddenly he wanted me to stay as far away from them as possible unless for a public event,” Aaron recited the deal, or at least how he understood it. He’d been shocked and hurt when James suggested the plan. The Prince had been so friendly at the party, then ignored Aaron for two days before proposing the deal. Aaron wasn’t sure what changed in that short amount of time. He tried to figure out where he messed up, hoping that if he apologized he would be able to fix the crack that had form between them, yet he couldn’t think of anything that would warrant such a reaction.

“It sounds like he’s scared,” Monty said.

"Scared?" Aaron echoed in confusion.

"Yes. It does make sense given the fact that you're a crowned prince and from what I've been told, Prince James was born to a commoner family."

"A commoner family?"

"Remember when you learned about Alofa culture and how status matters?"

"Yes...But remind me again."

Monty gave him a knowing smile. Okay so maybe he didn’t remember, but there was a lot to know about Alofan culture and he could only keep track of so much.

"On Alofa, power often comes from wealth or family status. Someone can gain power by accumulating wealth through a business, marriage, or inheritance. And people can also lose power the opposite way. King Thomas was born wealthy with a family status over two centuries old, giving him the highest status possible, while Prince James was born to a middle status family. In many ways, Prince James climbed up in status by marrying the King. But now here you are. Someone with a high status who is set to marry the King while the Prince has been criticized by the Court for being of a lower status."

"I don't care much what the Court says," Aaron admitted.

"I wouldn't imagine you would, but I'm sure the Prince cares. Even if he doesn't show it, I bet their opinions have shaped how he sees himself. In many ways, Aaron, you're a threat."

"I don't want to be a threat. I don't want to replace him or get rid of him or push him to the side."

"I know you don't, but the Prince doesn't know that yet. His deal stems from fear, fears that are hard to overcome in a month. Giving the King and the Prince space is the best thing you can do right now until the Prince is able to come to terms with his fears and your presence," Monty suggested.

"And what if that never happens? What if he's never able to get used to me?"

Monty was quiet for a moment as his face slowly became somber. Aaron felt his heart sink at the sight and he suddenly knew what Monty was going to tell him.

"Then you'll have to make the most of it."

Aaron looked down at his hands, curling them into fists as the words echoed in his head. Everyone had been hopeful about this marriage when it was first announced, excited to see what could come of it, but Aaron had been hesitate from the moment Sally told him her plan. Would his marriage be anything besides political? Was he doomed to be trapped a loveless relationship? It'd only been a week, and maybe he was expecting too much too soon, but so far it appeared as if he was right. The King and the Prince didn't want another husband, nor did they feel the need to try and include Aaron in their relationship. Once their marriage was finalized, Aaron would help kickstart the project his planet needed to survive, then try to find his place in a strange environment that would never be in his home. At least Monty was more realistic then his sister. Even Theo and Bellamy were too optimistic for his tastes.

"I don't think it will come to that," Monty added, "I truly don't, but you should be prepared just in case."

"I'm prepared for that," Aaron assured him, "but I'd be lying if I said that some part of me wasn't hoping for a marriage like my parents had."

"Every arranged marriage has a rocky beginning. Even theirs did. It takes time and patience, and you have both."

"I'm scared though," Aaron whispered. It was the first time he'd said the words aloud and he was shocked at how upset he suddenly was. Everyone kept telling him how excited he should be about getting married, but they kept forgetting that he was far from home on a strange planet that was very different then his own. As much as Aaron studied and prepared himself, he still wasn't ready for the culture shock that came with being surrounded by so many new things. The language was hard. The food was weird. The colors were too bright. He missed his family. He missed his own bed yet he couldn't tell anyone else how he really felt about all of it.

Monty was the only person he felt he could truly trust to keep this a secret. Theo and Bellamy were his friends, and he cared about them deeply, but they had an issue with spilling Aaron's secrets to his sister. Alexander and Hercules were notorious for gossiping and Maria wasn't really his friend at all, but a spy. Aaron was tired of lying, tired of pretending that he was okay with everything. He could only take so much.

"Of what?" Monty asked, his voice so concerned and pleading that Aaron felt tears form in his eyes.

"I don't know," he muttered, feeling foolish, "That I'll ruin everything somehow?"

"Oh, Aaron I promise that won't happen. I've seen how you're doing at the events and you're doing great. The people already adore you! All the talk hosts can't get enough of you, and sure, no matter what you do there will still be some people who try to drag you down, but you will never be able to make everyone happy. Remember perfection is not possible, but as long as you work towards your best, everything else will fall into place."

"I wish you were here," Aaron said, wiping at his eyes as he tried to keep himself together.

"Me too, pup, but I'll join you in a few weeks and I'll stay as long as I can. And it's okay to cry. It’s okay to be upset."

At the man's words, the floodgates opened and Aaron couldn't stop his tears from flowing. His frustration, fear, worry, and sadness mixed together as he cried into his hands. Monty talked the whole time.

"It's okay. It'll be okay," Monty repeated over and over again. The words washed over Aaron, helping to take some of his pain away as his tears started to dry up.

"I'm sor–"

"Don't. Don't apologize. You can't hold all that stuff in, Aaron. It's not healthy and it never helps."

"I know," Aaron muttered, wiping off his face and giving Monty a sad smile, "Thank you for listening."

"Of course. I'll always be here for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, pup."

"Captain?" a soft voice said. Monty looked over his shoulder at someone off screen, "The Alofan captain would like to speak with you. He has a new route he wants to take."

"Thank you, Yumi. I'll be right there," Monty replied with an easy smile.

"Yes, sir."

Monty waited a moment before turning back to Aaron. "Duty calls. I'll call you again in a few days?"

"Call me as soon as you can," Aaron begged.

"I will. Keep your head up, Aaron. Anyone would be lucky to have you at their side."

"Thank you. Stay safe. If we die, we die free. "

"Freedom is worth dying for. Until next time."

Aaron almost begged Monty to wait. Pleaded for just a little more time, but they both had jobs to do and he couldn't keep Monty from his any longer. Still, it hurt as he watched the screen go dark. He looked around at the tables in the empty room, trying to decide how long he could stay before someone would come looking for him.

_Aaron?_ Sally asked.

"Yes?"

_Are you alright?_

Aaron shrugged at the question before he froze.

"Is it in your programing to ask that?"

_It was not written in my original programming, but it is something I learned over the years. You appear to be upset based on your tears and tone. Do you need me to send a message to Theo or Bellamy or someone?_

"Thank you, but no. I'd just like some time alone actually."

_I will keep everyone out of this room until you are ready,_ she offered instead.

"That would be great. Thank you, Sally. You kinda scared me at first, but I'm really glad you're around."

_It is my pleasure to be of assistance to you._ She replied. Aaron smiled at her somewhat sweet words and jumped up to sit on the nearest table. He pulled up his holoscreen, checking the schedule to make sure no one would be needing him for a while, then opened his private network. It’s been years since he felt the need to type out his frustrations, but it would help in the long run. The journal was password protected six times to ensure no one could get into it unless Aaron showed them how.

He lost track of time as his fingers flew over the letters. He poured all his feelings into the journal, including what he told Monty and what he hadn’t. It was messy and disorganized, but he felt better after each sentence. By the time he finished, he felt lighter even though new tears were trailing down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and climbed off the table.

“Sally, please send a message to Mr. Tucker that we no longer need the tables and tell him how thankful I am for his help earlier.”

_Yes, Aaron. Message sent._ Sally replied, _Maria is looking for you, but I told her you were busy at the moment._

“Damn it,” Aaron cursed. Of all the people he didn’t want to talk to, Maria was near the top of the list. Neither the King, nor the Prince showed any signs that Maria was passing information to them, but Aaron still had a feeling that she was just eyes and ears for them. “Tell her where I am.”

_Are you sure?_

“Yes.” He might as well she what she wanted.

_Message sent._

“Does my face look okay?” Aaron wondered, wiping at his cheeks a few more times.

_Yes, Aaron. Your eyes have returned to normal._

“Good.”

Maria arrived a few minutes later, opening the door and walking into the room before freezing midstep. She stared at Aaron in silence, then her face soften. Aaron stared at her with a blank expression, or what he hoped looked like a blank expression. His cheeks still felt wet even after he wiped them off so many times.

“Theo said you were talking with a friend,” Maria said, “but Thomas and James would like you to join them for dinner.”

“They do?” Aaron asked before he could help himself.

“Well...it was Adams idea,” she confessed. That made more sense.

“I’m not feeling so well after our training session. Maybe I’ll sit this dinner out,” Aaron suggested with a shake of his head as he walked closer to the woman.

“Adams won’t be happy.”

“Adams will have to deal with it.”

“Aaron....if I can–”

“You can’t,” he sternly cut her off. He instantly felt bad when she gave him a startled look. “I’m tired and it’s been a long day, Maria. I just want to lay down. We can talk more after I rest.”

“Or tomorrow,” Maria said, “You do look slightly under the weather. I’ll have someone bring you some light broth and bread.”

“That would be wonderful. Plain bread though. None of that fancy stuff like last time.”

“Plain bread.”

Aaron moved to go around Maria, but she suddenly grabbed his wrist and held on tight. Aaron’s hand reached for his scythe on instinct, expecting an attack.

“I’m on your side,” Maria whispered. Aaron pulled his hand back from his weapon as he stared at her in confusion. “You might know why I was assigned to your staff, but all I want to do is help you. So let me. I know something’s wrong. I can see it in your eyes. You don’t have to tell me what it is, but at least admit that you need space because you’re upset. Don’t lie to me.”

“I don’t trust you,” Aaron growled, pulling his wrist away and stepping back, “That’s reason enough for me to not tell you anything more. You have no right to make any demands.”

“Let me prove myself to you,” Maria begged, “Please.”

“Why should I? You’ve just confessed that my suspicions were right. Anything I tell you will go straight to the King. And everything you say is probably a lie.”

“I challenge you.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You said on Styrkur that being someone’s ally is just as important as being their friend. Let me show you that I mean what I said. I’m here to help you no matter what my original assignment was.”

“You can’t be serious?” Aaron said in disbelief.

“I am.”

“I’m not going to fight you–”

“But–”

“–But I will let you train with us to see how you do.”

“You will?!” Maria asked, a look of pure excitement appearing on her face. Aaron sighed. This might be a huge mistake, but he was going to do it anyway.

“I will. We can’t do a real hunt since Alofans don’t eat meat, but I’ll have Bellamy and Theo set up a mock hunt instead. It will take some time, but if you really want to prove to me that you can be a good ally, then we can try.”

“Thank you, Aaron. Thank you! I’m sorry about trying to challenge you, I just...I want to show you that I’m on your side. Truly on your side,” Maria tried to explain.

“We’ll see,” Aaron replied, giving her a gentle grin. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe she would prove herself. “What’s your weapon of choice?”

“Ummm....I don’t have one.”

Nevermind.


	9. Thomas 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post again on Friday! Life is just hitting me fast! I'm trying to stay on top of it, but it can be hard sometimes! Sorry everyone!

“This piece, ‘The Eyes That See You,’ was painted by Yayoi Kusama,” the tour guide, Kim, explained, gesturing to the giant painting behind her that covered most of the wall, “in 1590 after her third expedition through the wilderness. She painted the creatures she encountered in their natural habitat. The chaos of the piece is meant to resemble the chaos of nature.”

“The Eyes That See You” was one of Thomas’ favorite paintings. He had a small copy of it hanging in his bedroom since he was a child. Yayoi brilliantly captured the colors and textures of the Lea forest, adding creatures hiding in the under bush and leaves. One had to look closely to find all the hidden details she added, and even after you thought you found them all, you would discover another. The painting was massive, the largest one Thomas had ever seen. It was his dream to one day paint something just as large, though he wasn’t sure it would be good enough to be hung in the Alofan Intergalactic Museum of Artists. Out of all the events they’d been on, this was by far Thomas’ favorite. 

He’d been nervous about bringing the Prince here, unsure how he would react to the art on the walls. Maria had been extremely unhelpful when he asked about art on Styrkur, and even Adams wasn’t sure if the Prince had seen anything like this before. The last thing Thomas wanted was for Prince Aaron to dislike the art, or worse, criticize it. But for all of Thomas’ worrying, the Prince’s reactions were by far some of the best he’d ever seen. He stared at each painting with a mixture of awe and wonder on his face, his eyes so wide and innocent as he scanned the canvas. He nearly jumped for joy when he found a new small detail, turning to Thomas with a blinding smile. He asked question after question about the artists and the history behind each piece. It reminded Thomas of a youth, so young and curious about the world around them, and he was glad to see the Prince having so much fun. When Kim didn’t have the answer to his questions, Thomas couldn’t help showing off his knowledge. 

“Look,” he pointed to the corner, “see the eyes there?” 

The Prince took a small step towards the painting, narrowing his eyes for a moment. “I see it!” He exclaimed. “There’s another up there!” The tour guide and Thomas shared a smile. He really was just like a youth. 

“So far, our guests have been able to find seventy five different creatures, however, Yayoi said that the real number is well above one hundred,” Kim said. Somehow, Prince Aaron’s eyes got even wider. 

“Over one hundred?” He whispered to himself, looking the painting up and down. 

“I’ve only been about to find ninety eight,” Thomas confessed. The Prince’s head whipped towards him. 

“You found that many by yourself?” 

“I did. I have a copy of this at home if you want to try yourself,” he offered. 

“I would like that.” 

“Remind me when we get back home and I’ll show you.” 

Prince Aaron didn't reply, pressing his lips together and looking back at “The Eyes That See You” suddenly. Thomas almost called him out on his sudden silence, but he held the words back. It’d been happening more and more recently. When Thomas mentioned James, or mentioned doing something back home, the Prince walled himself up and grew cold. Thomas wanted to ask what was going on, yet he could never bring himself to cross that hurdle. 

“In the next room, we’ll see some wonderful pieces by Allan Houser,” Kim declared, heading towards the opened double door at the end of the room. Thomas followed her before realizing that the Prince wasn’t behind him. He turned back to find him in the same spot, still staring at the painting. 

“Aaron?” Thomas called. 

“This one is my favorite,” Aaron firmly stated as if it was a true, solid fact. Thomas’ eyes widened in surprise.

“What?” 

“This one is my favorite. I liked some of the others, but this one....I don’t know but something about it is just...I don’t know how to describe it. There’s so much color, and it looks wild and crazy at first, but the longer I stand here, the more....calm I feel. Does that make sense?” 

“Yes,” Thomas replied. The Prince turned towards him and gave him an easy smile just as a beam of sunlight came through the skylight in the ceiling. The light cast itself perfectly over Aaron’s face, highlighting his gold and purple makeup and well formed features. Thomas’ fingers itched for a piece of paper. 

“Don’t move,” he sharply ordered. Prince Aaron froze. “Sally, bring up my sketch app.” 

_Yes, your majesty,_ she replied and a hologram appeared before him. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to work. 

“Don’t move an inch,” Thomas repeated, giving the Prince a firm look. His smile had vanished, but the light still remained. Thomas got to work as quickly as possible, not wanting to risk losing his chance. He started with a rough overall profile of the Prince’s face, then started adding the details as quickly as possible. He added some notes to the side and highlighted where the light source was coming from. 

“Sally, photo,” he said without thinking. 

_Yes, your majesty._

Thomas attached the picture to his sketch to use as a later reference. The scene was just too perfect to miss his chance. The Prince was doing an amazing job holding still, which made Thomas’ work much easier. He finished his sketch as quickly as possible before closing the hologram for later. 

“You can move,” Thomas declared. 

“Will you show it to me?” Aaron asked, slowly walking towards him with a small grin on his face. “When you’re done I mean.” Thomas already wanted to draw him again. It must be the museum giving him ideas. 

“Of course.” 

“Is any of your art in here?” 

“I’m not good enough to be in here yet,” Thomas admitted. He still had a lot to learn, and he would never compare himself to anyone in the museum. 

“You’re being modest,” Aaron replied, his smile growing. “I’ve seen your work. It’s amazing.” 

“Thank y-Wait, how have you seen my work?” 

It wasn’t displayed publicly, and everyone knew not to touch his sketchbooks. James was the only person allowed to see any of his works in progress, and even then Thomas was selective about which ones he got to see. 

“Adams sho-” 

“Fucking Adams,” Thomas cursed without thinking. Aaron’s smile vanished. “When did he show you?” 

“A few days ago.” 

“He had no right!” 

“I don’t think he mea-” 

“Sally.” 

_Already done, your majesty,_ Sally replied, setting up a meeting with Adams as soon as Thomas returned to the castle. He took a deep breathe in an attempt to cool his anger, but it didn’t help as much as he hoped. As badly as he wanted to yell, he knew he couldn’t take it out on the Prince. He didn’t deserve it since it wasn’t his fault. Thomas couldn’t blame him for being so naive. He would have to wait till later and take his anger out on Adams, who did deserve it. 

“Your majesty,” the tour guide called from the doorway, pulling his attention away from the Prince, “we should continue our tour.” 

“We should,” he agreed, briskly walking towards the woman without looking back. It didn’t take long for guilt to creep up on him. The Prince stayed quiet as Kim led them through the next two rooms. His eyes still grew wide and curious, but there was no long a stream of questions or excited gasps. He kept glancing at Thomas out of the corner of his eyes, looking unsure and almost scared. Thomas knew it was his fault, bu he didn’t know how to fix it. All their outings appeared to end like this. 

They took a trip to the nearest lumbering outpost three days ago. Prince Aaron had been thrilled about seeing the large black sequoia trees. He’d been so concerned about the men and women who scaled up the trunks in search of the right branches to cut. They’d gotten the chance to speak with a group of the climbers and Prince Aaron asked them countless questions about their jobs and lives. Thomas asked a few himself, curious to hear about his people’s work. 

Then it all suddenly went downhill. It was such a small thing and Thomas had overlooked what it meant. He was sure the climber didn’t really mean to be offensive, but he still wished that she hadn’t made a rude joke. It was something about Styrkurans not being able to climb anything higher than twenty meters. It was a stereotypical joke based on old information and an even older way of thinking. The crowd, and Thomas, had laughed while the Prince gave them all a tight smile. The changes in Prince Aaron’s behavior had been harder to notice, but then the trip back to the castle had been filled with awkward silence as the Prince kept to himself. 

That evening, the hosts replayed a clip of the joke again and again and again. By the third time, Thomas realized how horrible it sounded. If Theo or Bellamy said something like that about Alofans, Thomas knew he would have been upset. He suddenly understood the Prince’s mute reaction, and cursed himself for just sitting there while his fiancee had been publicly mocked. To make matters worse, Queen Sally was livid about the joke and how the media was reacting. Adams tore Thomas apart for even letting such a thing happen as if he was supposed to read people’s minds and prevent them from speaking. What started as a good visit ended in a political mess, but then the Prince had only smiled in the morning and told Thomas he’d take care of his sister. 

Thomas only felt worse. The man’s smile had been too bright and perfect. It was clearly meant to hide pain under a fake mask. Thomas had seen James do the same thing back when the court was getting to be too much for him. The Prince was hurting too, yet didn’t want anyone to see. It bothered Thomas the same way. He swore to himself that he would step up and try to do better. He just picked the wrong day to put his plan into action. 

That day they’d been forced to finally attend the reschedule meeting with the local business owners. As soon as Thomas saw the list of names, which included Paterson and Wilkinson, he was mentally kicking himself for being so ill prepared. James suggested that he try to fake an illness or come up with some excuse that would get the meeting canceled, but they both knew that even if Thomas couldn’t go, Adams would make the Prince go alone. They couldn’t let that happen. James might not like Prince Aaron, but he hated Paterson and Wilkinson more. Thomas couldn’t leave the Prince alone with them. Thankfully, Washington and Nathanael Greene were also on the list. Greene had missed the party due to a family emergency and Thomas was hoping he’d be able to pass Prince Aaron off to them while he dealt with the others. 

His plan had worked for the first half of the event. The Prince was too busy talking with Washington and Greene to notice the tension between Thomas and the others. Paterson tried to pull Prince Aaron away from his conversation over and over again, but Thomas refused to let any of his tricks work. He kept watching the clock, hoping that they would be able to get through the whole meeting without any problems, but then everything blew up in Thomas’ face. Wilkinson made a sudden very loud comment about the Queen. Prince Aaron’s head snapped around so sharply that Thomas’s own neck protested. Before he had a chance to step in, Paterson and Wilkinson descended upon the Prince together. 

They asked about the Prince’s makeup, but their curiosity was not based on good intentions. Prince Aaron explained the history of the tradition, how it started as war paint during their revolution then evolved as a symbol of freedom. Now it was mostly a formal thing used mostly by the royal family, or during festivals. Thomas thought it was a nice tradition with interesting roots, yet Paterson and Wilkinson turned up their nose at the idea. They pointed out, repeating their opinion no less than five times, that the Prince should forgo his makeup now that he was on Alofan. He didn’t need to wear a symbol of freedom or revolution, and Paterson had gone so far as to casually mention that the paint made the Prince look more like a common whore than a royal. Thomas nearly lost himself and snapped at both of them, but he couldn’t. He had to play the game of politics even though he wanted nothing more than to take Prince Aaron away. Thankfully, Washington and Green didn’t take kindly to what Paterson and Wilkinson were saying and stood up for the Prince. 

Sadly, it was already too late and the damage had been done. The Prince was quiet for the rest of meeting. Greene and Washington tried their best to pull him back out of his shell, but nothing seemed to help. Thomas and Prince Aaron returned to the castle in silence. He tried to say something, tried to apologized for Paterson’s words. Tried to explain that Wilkinson was just a horrible person, but again the Prince had given him a perfect smile and said he would be retiring for the rest of the day. When Thomas tried to stop him, Vak and Sterk stepped in his path with their teeth bared. The words died in Thomas’ throat and he watched the Prince walk away. Maria later reported that the Prince and his sister got into a terrible fight when he suggested that he give up his makeup. It felt like a knife to Thomas’ heart. No matter how hard he tried, all their events ended so horribly. 

But this time, Thomas had no one else to blame but himself. They’d been having a wonderful time before he messed it all up. He shouldn’t have snapped at Prince Aaron, shouldn’t have cut him out so quickly without giving him an explanation. He wasn’t any better than the others who pushed the Prince away without worrying about his feelings. He could see the tour guide glancing between them in confusion, yet Thomas was didn’t know what to do. The Prince kept his distance, but he gave Thomas the same perfect smile whenever he looked his way. 

“Can you give us a moment?” Thomas asked Kim before they moved into the last room. She nodded and vanished without a word. Thomas took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself as he turned to the Prince. 

“Aaron,” Thomas muttered, still trying to figure out what to say. Why were words so hard with him? He never had this problem with James. That wasn’t a fair comparison. He grew up with James and they’d been married for five years. It’d been less than two weeks since he met the Prince. He knew things would be awkward, he just didn’t think they would be this bad. 

“Yes, your majesty?” Aaron politely replied. That was another thing that bothered him. No matter how many times he begged Aaron to stop using their titles, he refused to give them up. 

“I’m sorry,” Thomas decided to start by admitting his mistake. “It’s not your fault that Adams showed you my art. He has a habit of interfering, but you couldn’t have known that I’m not comfortable with people seeing it without my permission. It wasn’t right for me to snap at you the way I did, and I’m sorry for that.” 

“I didn’t know he showed me without your permission. I thought you knew, or that it was okay,” Aaron replied. “I think I would probably have snapped too if someone had betrayed me in such a way. I understand why you were upset, and it’s okay that you got angry.” 

“No, Aaron. No, it’s not okay. Even if I’m angry, I shouldn’t take it out on you.” 

“You didn't take it out on me. You’re were onl-” 

“Then why did you get so quiet?” Thomas cut him off without thinking. Aaron quickly closed his mouth and looked away. He stared at the art on the walls around them for so long that Thomas started to think he’d crossed a line. Thankfully, the Prince let out a heavy sigh and turned back towards him before he had a chance to ruin things even more. 

“That wasn’t your fault,” Aaron said, his voice barely above a whisper. “This week has just been...been a lot for me to handle and I’m starting to think I can’t do anything right. I’ve been trying so hard, but no matter what I do it all seems to come back to spite me in the end.” Thomas couldn’t help himself. He started laughing at the irony of the Prince’s words. Thomas forced himself to recover quickly at the sight of Aaron’s lost expression. 

“Same,” he confessed, still laughing a bit. Aaron’s eyes widened as the confusion on his face faded. “I knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but I really didn’t think it was going to be _this_ hard. I clearly have no idea what I’m doing, but I’m glad to hear that you don’t either.” 

“I’m completely lost,” Aaron assured him. 

“Well that makes two of us,” Thomas smiled, “but we’ll figure it out. It’ll take time, and we’ll still make mistakes, but one day we’ll look back and laugh about all the craziness we’re going through right now.” 

“Do you really believe that?” 

“I do. My father used to tell me that no matter how hard things may be, there is always a way to get through. It takes time and patience, but you’ll always end up on the other side.” 

“Sounds like your father had experience with such things.” 

“He did. He raised me after all and I know I wasn’t an easy child to deal with.” 

“Did you grow out of that?” Aaron lightly joked. Thomas chuckled, offering the Prince his hand without thinking twice. Aaron suddenly looked unsure again, staring at his hand like it was going to attack him. He slowly, very slowly, stretched out his own hand and placed it in Thomas’. His unsure expression had yet to fade. 

“I’ll never grow out of it,” Thomas promised, gently tangling their fingers together and guiding Aaron towards the next room, “but you’ll learn to deal with it.” 

“I’m sure I will.” 

“James has. You can ask him for advice-” Aaron pulled his hand away from Thomas’ as soon as his husband’s name passed his lips. Thomas looked at him, the question already on the tip of his tongue, but it died there when he saw the Prince holding his head. 

“Are you okay?” he asked instead. 

“Yes, yes. Just dizzy,” Aaron answered, “I think I need to sit down for a moment.” 

“Of course! We have been walking for quite a while and you’ve haven’t eaten since breakfast,” Thomas agreed, gently grabbing the Prince’s arm and guiding him into the next room. Kim jumped up at the sight of them, rushing over and taking the Prince’s other arm. “He doesn’t feel well.” 

“Should I call for your transport?” She asked. 

“Please,” the Prince choked out. They got him to a small bench and helped him sit down before the guide rushed away. Alexander and Hercules came out of nowhere and crowded around the Prince. 

“Did you eat anything?” 

“No.” 

“Drink?” 

“No.” 

“Did you touch anything suspicious?” 

“No.”

It was the same set of questions the guards had asked the first time Aaron started to feel sick during an event. They still bothered Thomas the same way. Was the Prince in danger? Was that why he had guards all the time? Were they worried someone was after him? Thomas still hasn’t asked, unsure how to even approach such a topic. Perhaps Adams would know the answer. He could ask after he was done yelling at his advisor for interfering. 

“I’m sorry, Thomas,” Aaron said. Thomas shook his head and sat down next to him on the bench. 

“Don’t be. I just want you to be okay,” he tenderly replied, reaching up to feel the Prince’s forehead. He heard a click and looked over to see a photographer standing in the main entrance of the museum. Before Thomas could say anything, the man took off running. He cursed under his breath. This event was supposed to be private. People had been allowed to take photos when they arrived, but they weren’t allowed inside the building. Technically, the man hadn’t broken the rules, yet Thomas knew that the photo was going to be all over the evening reports. 

“We had to transport go to the side entrance,” the guide explained as she returned to them, “so you’ll be able to avoid the crowd.” 

“Thank you,” Aaron softly told her. 

“Of course, your majesty. I hope you feel better. You should come see us again.” 

“I will. The tour was wonderful. I really enjoyed it.” 

“I’m glad. It was an honor to show you around.” 

“Let’s go,” Hercules ordered, helping the Prince to his feet and leading him towards the side entrance. Alexander stayed closer to Thomas, walking by his side as they followed. They left the building and crossed through a small courtyard until they got out to the street. Their transport was ready and waiting. Hercules and Alexander helped Aaron inside, then stepped aside for Thomas. 

“Thank you,” he muttered. 

“You’re welcome,” Hercules replied. 

“Don’t talk too much,” Alexander suggested. “He doesn't get like this often, but talking only makes it worse.” 

“Thank you,” he repeated, grateful for the advice as he climbed into the transport. 

From the pictures he’s seen and what he’d been told by their Styrkuran ambassadors, Alofan transports were quite different than what the Styrkurans used inside their underground fortress. Thomas had never been to Styrkur, though he remembers asking his father to go a number of times. He’d only read about their massive cities and wondered what it would be like to actually see such a marvel of engineering and construction. The Styrkuran transports didn’t have any covers, which made sense given the fact that the environment inside the fortress was regulated. Overall, their transportation system was a work of genius. Since they had developed their surroundings, they were in complete control over where things went and how, unlike on Alofan were they adapted to the natural lay of the land without trying to change it. 

Alofan transports, besides some of the fancy royal ones used for festivals, were all closed to keep out the heat and humidity. The ride could get quite bumpy depending on the road, weather conditions, or what the transports was carrying. In a city like Nofoaga, which featured wide streets in some places and narrow alleys in others, one never knew how smooth the ride would be, nor how long it would take. However, Thomas was thankful for the Alofan style right now as it kept out the elements and protected Aaron from the noise of the city. The Prince was leaning his head against the glass when Thomas took his seat across from him. He pressed a few quick buttons to shield Aaron from any outside viewers, but still kept the windows clear so he could enjoy the scenery. Aaron gave him a small, tired smile before turning back towards the wall. He started shivering, wrapping his arms around his body to try and help, but it didn’t seem to do anything. Thomas only watched him for another minute before he carefully removed his feather cloak and reached across the transport to drape it over the Prince’s shoulders. 

“You looked cold,” Thomas explained when the Prince gave him a surprised look. 

Aaron shyly grabbed hold of the cloak and pulled it closer as another chill shook his body. Thomas feared that this time he was getting ill. Before, when he’d suffered from heat stroke, he’d been sick and confused as they traveled back to the castle. Theodosia had also been there to help, and spent most of her time keeping track of his condition while Thomas and Adams talked. This time, Theodosia had stayed behind at the castle to work with Martha and Thomas refused to let Adams come alone. He was regretting his decisions right now. He wished Adams was here. He would know what to do. Thomas pressed another button and turned up the temperature in their transport when he saw the Prince was still shivering. He also set a quick message to Adams and the others, warning them about Aaron’s state. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t just sit by and watch. He switched sides, taking a seat next to Aaron, and pulled the Prince close. Aaron went easily, resting his head against Thomas’ shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” Aaron whispered, “I don’t know what’s-” 

“Shhhh,” Thomas shushed, “James gets sick a lot too.” Suddenly, Aaron tried to pull away, but Thomas refused to let him. “Just let me help.” 

“No,” he snapped, pushing Thomas away and pressing himself up against the wall of the transport. “I’m fine.” 

“You’re not fine.” 

“I’m fine. I don’t need any help.” 

“Aaron-” 

“I said I’m fine!” He snapped. 

The venom in his tone prompt Thomas to raise his eyebrows, but the Prince turned to look out the window and refused to say another word. Thomas tried to get him to talk, but he was only meant with silence. Any time he tried to reach out towards the Prince, he was rejected with a scowl that could make a lesser man run. Thomas didn’t understand what he’d done wrong. Eventually, he gave up trying to help and returned to his side of the transport. The remaining ride to the castle was long and quiet, just as it had been all the previous times. No matter what Thomas did, no matter how hard he tried, things had still ended the same way. Maybe it was time to just give up. Clearly nothing he did made any difference. It wasn’t worth all this confusion and guilt. 

 

|^^^|^^^|^^^|

 

“And then he snaps at me like I’m the reason he didn’t feel well!” Thomas exclaimed, recapping the day’s events to James as they ate their evening meal. Thankfully, the Prince hadn’t joined them. He’d been avoiding coming to any evening meals for nearly a week now. His husband hummed to show he was listening while scrolling through the daily reports. Thomas sighed, burying his face in one hand as he stirred his soup. He didn’t feel like eating right now, too angry to stomach anything. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in a more awkward situation than when we were traveling back to the castle.” 

“He was faking it.” 

“What?” He stopped stirring to look at him with wide eyes. 

“He wasn’t ill,” James repeated as he closed his screen and turned towards him, “he was faking it.”

“How do you know?” 

“I sent Maria to see him as soon as you got back. She sent me a message about ten minutes later about the Prince’s condition. He’s perfectly fine and even told Theo that he faked having a headache so he could return to the castle. Then he went to his lab. He’s still there according to Maria’s report.” 

“He lied?” Thomas whispered to himself. His anger turned into a heavy ball in his stomach.

“Apparently.” 

“What the fuck?” 

“You’re really that surprised? Half the stuff he says is probably lies,” James told him. Thomas gave him a hard look. He wasn’t helping, yet Thomas knew he was probably right. He buried his face in his hands and let out the loudest sigh he could muster. 

“This couldn’t get any worse,” he muttered in dismay. 

“Don’t say that. It could be much worse,” James replied without a care in the world. Thomas lowered his hands to glare at him. 

“You’re really not helping right now.” 

“I’m not trying to.” 

“What died in your soup today?” 

“Nothing died.” 

“James.” 

“Noth-” 

“Please,” Thomas begged, his voice cracking. “I don’t want to fight with you too. I can’t...I just can’t take anymore.” James’ face softened at the words. 

“Why did you sketch him?” he wondered. 

“What?” 

“You said you sketched him. Why?” 

“That’s what you’re upset about?” 

“You’re not answering the question.” 

“Because the lighting was right and in that moment he looked beautiful. It was just a quick sketch, nothing more,” he quickly explained. 

“Still you-” 

“James,” Thomas cut him off, “it didn’t mean anything. I don’t suddenly love him. My feelings haven’t changed. It was one sketch. One.” 

“But you think he’s pretty,” James muttered, crossing his arms. Thomas had a hard time not rolling his eyes at his husband’s reaction. 

“Maria is pretty. Martha is pretty. Fuck, even Adams can be pretty on a good day. That doesn’t mean that I think the Prince prettier than you. No one is prettier than you.” 

“I’m being dumb,” James confessed, uncrossing his arms as his pout turned into a sorrowful look. “I don’t know why it bothered me so much, but I...I can’t help it.” 

“You’re not dumb,” Thomas assured him, trying to think of a way to ease his husband’s fear and jealousy. He understood James’ feelings, and wanted to chase all the bad thoughts away. “Sally, how many sketches do I have of James?” 

_Currently, you have 327 sketches of James,_ she answered right away. 

“327 and I’ll probably double that by the end of the year. You’re my husband, James. The love of my life and nothing will ever change that. Yes, I drew the Prince, but I doubt I’ll ever do it again. No matter how beautiful he looked in that moment, he’s nothing compared to you on a daily basis. I love you, James. I always will.” A small grin appeared on James’ face and his shoulders started to relax. Thomas pushed his chair away from the table, opening his arms as an invitation. Without a word, James jumped out of his seat and threw himself into Thomas’ lap. He held the man closed, kissing all over his face until James’ smile grew brighter. 

“I love you too,” he whispered, kissing Thomas’ lips. “I’m sorry. I let my jealousy get to me. I just hate that he gets to spend so much time with you.” 

“Soon you’ll have to spend time with him too. The last week of events are for all three of us.” 

“Don’t remind me. I’m not looking forward to it.” 

“He’s not so bad,” Thomas pointed out. “As annoying as all this is, things could be worse.” 

“Yeah. They could be. We have to look on the bright side.” 

“And the brighter side is you.” 

“You’re terrible.” 

“Terribly in love.” 

“Shut up,” James ordered, pressing his lips against Thomas’ again. The anger in Thomas’ stomach still hadn’t gone away, but it would in time. Part of him, a part he kept trying to ignore, understood why the Prince lied. He couldn’t blame the man for wanting space, but he wished the Prince had just been honest with him. Thankfully, Thomas had James to distract him. His husband was always the light of his life and Thomas didn’t know where he would be without James. He was going to keep the sketch of the Prince for now, though he didn’t make any plans to turn the sketch into a full drawing. He prayed things would be better one day, but they didn’t give it too much though. As long as he was with James, as long as they were together, things would always be okay.


	10. James 4

“Do you have enough room?” Prince Aaron wondered. “I can put Sterk and Vak in the next transport with the others. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” James replied, running his fingers over Sterk’s ears. “I’m fine.” 

“Let me know if you change your mind,” the Prince softly offered, settling back in his seat. Vak laid her head in his lap and flopped over on her side. Prince Aaron scratched her belly for a moment before opening his holoscreen. James watched him pull up what appeared to be a book then turned his attention back to Sterk, who was taking up most of his lap. Clearly, the creature had taken a liking to him. Whenever he walked into the room, Sterk strolled right up to him and demanded to be petted. If James tried to ignore him, Sterk would butt into him until James gave in. He’d caught the Prince smiling at the scene a number of times, yet he always offered to take Sterk away. James said no every time. Sterk’s fur was so soft, and James could no longer deny that his presence was comforting. The next week was going to be tough, but at least he could borrow Sterk. 

He already missed Thomas, his husband was in a different transport heading to A’e in the Aapaatu Mountains to deal with an issue. As soon as they got the news, James knew what was going to happen, yet he still tried to talk Adams into changing the schedule. The man refused to listen. They only had fifteen days until the wedding and no time to move events around. Instead, they sent Thomas to A’e while James took his place in Suavai with the Prince for four days. Four long days. To make matters even worse, Adams told James’ parents about his trip. James already had five messages from them about how excited they were to meet the Prince. 

Fucking Adams. Using his own parents against him. Thomas had tried to say it was a good thing. Now he would get his own chance to spend time with the Prince, but the only good thing about this was that James got to spend time with Sterk. He was going to try and ignore the Prince as much as possible and hope that the other man go the hint. 

“Your highness?” Prince Aaron spoke up. James cursed under his breath. Apparently, his plan was going to be harder than he thought. They hadn’t even been traveling for half an hour and already the Prince wanted to break the silence. 

“Yes?” 

“You haven’t had a chance to use my invention, correct?” 

“Correct.” 

“Thank you.” 

James turned to look out the window, but the question was burning his tongue. He didn’t want to ask. No, he did want to ask, but he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t care. He repeated the words over and over again in his head.

“Why do you ask?” Damn it! Stupid tongue. It just couldn't stay quiet. 

“Tapping, my brother in law, helped me create it and I plan to share the results with him. He asked about it in his last message, but I’ll let him know you haven’t had a chance to try it yet,” the Prince replied, typing away on his holoscreen. 

“Have you been working on anything else?” 

Prince Aaron paused, giving James an unreadable look. He closed his screen down and ran his hand over Vak’s back. James didn’t push the issue, glancing out the window at the land below them. It would take at least half a day to arrive at Suavai. He might as well try to not spend it in complete silence. 

“I’ve been working on something for the King actually.” 

James looked back at the Prince as he raised an curious eyebrow. 

“It’s not much,” he added, “I was working on something similar back home, and thought I could adapt it for here instead. Do you....would you like to see the specs?” 

“The specs?” 

“Can I?” he pointed to the space next to James where Sterk was resting. “He’ll move.” James almost said no, but instead he nodded his head. The Prince gave a soft command in Styrkuran. Sterk lifted his head and let out a loud whine, but he slid of the bench and jumped on his sister instead. Vak snapped at him, yet Sterk didn’t care as he started licking her neck right away. Prince Aaron quickly shifted over to James’ side, pulling his holoscreen up again. He tapped it a few times until the screen went blue. 

“Maria told me that Thomas likes to sketch birds,” the Prince explained, tapping again to bring up a picture of a lilac-breasted uila, one of the fastest birds on Alofa, “but sometimes Sally isn’t able to take pictures fast enough or the birds are in places where she can’t get to. So I’ve been trying to develop a new camera that would be able to get closer to the birds.” The image changed to show a set of complex lines. Overall, they created the shape of a uila, yet James could see the inner workings of a machine underneath at the same time. 

“I’m confused. What is it supposed to be?” 

“A camera in the shape of a bird. It’ll be able to fly into any environment and take photos for Thomas without scaring the birds away. Originally, I was going to go with something bigger, but then I decided I needed something less threatening. I’m still working on the design, but I do have a design of what it’ll look like when it’s finished. Would you-” 

“Yes,” James said before he could finish. He wanted to see. The Prince smiled at his answer, and changed the image one last time. The lines gave way to a new lilac-breasted uila. It looked so similar to the original picture that James had trouble seeing the differences. Finally, he was able to tell that the bird’s eyes weren’t natural and it’s feet were metallic with screws. Everything else looked so realistic. It had to be impossible. There was no way Aaron could create something like that. 

“How are you going to make the feathers?” 

“With the help of your feather cloak maker. I asked if he had any spares feathers and he was more than happy to give me the ones that were broken or too damaged to use for a cloak. I used them to create molds and I’m finishing some lightweight copies to test the overall weight the machine will need to support. I’m actually more worried about the beak. I want it to be flexible, but I’ll probably have to create it by hand and I’m not sure I’ll get the shape right,” he answered. James couldn’t help but stare as he talked. The Prince’s eyes were bright with excitement. He smiled so bright, looking so much younger and innocent. James he tried to understand why he was putting so much work into one project just for Thomas. Thomas didn’t ask him to do this, and James wasn’t even sure he would want such a machine. 

“Do you do this often?” he asked. 

“Do what?” 

“Make random, useless inventions?” 

Prince Aaron’s face fell so quickly that James’ stomach dropped along with it. That wasn’t what he meant, but it was too late to take the words back now. The Prince shut down his screen and put extra space between them. James sighed at the heartbroken look on his face. He really fucked it up now. Vak and Sterk lifted their heads to look over. James swore that Vak glared at him while Sterk seemed sad. They both whined until the Prin-Aaron looked their way. James needed to think of him as Aaron. Calling him the Prince wasn’t fair, nor was it going to look good at the events. 

“Yes,” Prince Aaron finally replied, his voice barely above a whisper, “I do this often. I...I like making things that help.” 

“Why don’t you make things for yourself?” 

“I do. I have. I just...I wanted to be helpful.” 

“I don’t know if Thomas will use something like this,” James confessed, deciding to let him down gently. He couldn’t stand the idea of Aaron putting in all this work for nothing. He’d been even more heartbroken. 

“Is that why you haven’t used the invention I made you?” 

Fuck. James walked into that question. This is why he should have just stayed silent. He was digging himself a hole that he’d never get out of. 

“Well...,” he struggled to come up with an answer that wouldn’t upset the Prince even further. 

“It’s okay,” Aaron assured him. James heart just sank more. Why did he have to be so nice all the time? It made everything so much harder. “I didn’t really think about that when I made it. You don’t have to use it if you don’t think it’ll help you. Maybe we can have it donated to the local youth program?” 

“No, no. I’ll use it. I simply haven’t been gardening as much with all the excitement.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I ask you about your gardening?” Aaron shyly asked. 

James tilted his head in confusion. “You mean in general?” 

“Yeah. We don’t have that many plants on Styrkur, but I’ve read about the Royal Gardens. How are they maintained? Do the plants all bloom at the same time? Do you have an issue with diseases? What about sunlight? How do you make sure all the plants get enough?” 

James’ eyes widened at all the questions, he nearly snapped at Aaron to shut up, until he saw the curious glint in his eyes. He wasn’t asking just to make conversation. He was asking because he wanted to know. Something shifted inside James, something he decided to ignore for now as he pulled up his own screen. He went to a map of the gardens and started his lecture with how it was designed. Aaron shifted closer, still keeping some distance between them, but getting close enough that his arm brushed James’ every so often. He asked brilliant questions, questions James had never thought about before. He paid close attention to every word, even typing up some quick notes. 

“Wait, so you were able to isolate the gene to make crops grow better in floods just through cross-breeding?” 

“No, no, sorry, I said that wrong. That part was done in a lab, but we tested the plants in the Royal Gardens before providing the seeds to farmers.” 

“Amazing,” Aaron declared. “Just amazing.” 

“We’re working on something now that could help plants live in colder environments. Maybe we’ll be able to develop plants for Styrkur,” James suggested. It wasn’t currently part of their plan, but the way Aaron’s eyes got even widen and as his smile grew James knew he was going to add it to their next development process. He couldn’t believe how much Aaron actually knew about botany and plants. He thought the Prince would be limited to the basis, but he quickly showed that he’d read quite a lot about James’ work and the work of others before him. 

“James, Aaron, we’re about to land,” Theo’s voice came through the loudspeakers. 

“We are?” Aaron asked in shock. “I thought we still had hours left.” 

“Time goes by fast when I’m boring you with botany.” 

“You could never bore me. I really hope I get to visit your garden one day. I have more questions for you.” 

Again, James was stunned by the Prince’s sweetness. He was always so kind and gentle. Nothing like what James had read about. He’d learned about Styrkur during his ‘History of the Universe’ coursework, but nearly everything written about the icy planet focused on its military power. It painted the people as tough warriors who trained from a young age to be ruthless killers. James didn’t think Aaron could kill a insect, let along another person. The most threatening thing about him was how sharp his eye liner was. He surprised James over and over again to the point that he was starting to feel guilty about judging the Prince so harshly. He hadn’t really given the man a chance, which wasn’t fair to him nor his people.

Clearly, Aaron wanted to find some common ground, yet James kept pushing him back. Maybe Thomas was right. Maybe he needed to give this a chance and see where things took them. Maybe they could become friends. Atua help him. Why was this so complicated? As soon as he came up with one plan, he ended up changing it all around. He needed to get his feelings in check. He was started to feel like a mess. 

Suddenly, the transport lunged to the side and sent James flying into Aaron’s arms. The Prince caught him, but their heads still slammed together. The transport thankfully leveled out a moment later, and Aaron helped James steady himself. They both reached up to rub at their sore heads. 

“Fuck,” Aaron cursed in pain as he pressed his fingers against a spot. “Sorry about that.” James’ eyes widened. That was the first time he’d heard the other man swear. 

“It’s okay. My fault.” 

“Coming in for our landing, your highnesses,” the captain announced through the speaker. “Better hold on.” 

“Sterk, Vak, going down,” Aaron ordered. The creatures woke from their slumber. Vak shifted away from her brother towards Aaron while Sterk stretched himself out on the bench. 

“Go over there,” the Prince suggested, “Sterk will help with the landing.” 

“He will?” James asked, still moving to the other bench even though he was unsure about Aaron’s words. As soon as he sat down, Sterk shifted to wrap his body around James as much as possible. His tail went around James’ arm while his head and front paws landed in James’ laps. Vak did the same to Aaron, who in turned wrapped his arms around her neck. James copied his action, rubbing his cheek against Sterk’s fur. 

“I’ve never seen him like someone so much outside my family,” Aaron commented with a bright grin. “He’s rather protective of you.” 

“I like him too,” James confessed. 

“Good. I’d be disappointed if you said otherwise.” 

The transport lunged again, but this time Sterk’s weight kept James from falling over. The creature lifted his head and started to lick at his face. 

“Sterk, no cleaning. No. Don’t give me that look and don’t stick your tongue out at me. No cleaning James.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“Don’t say that. If you say that then he’ll try to clean you every single day and he’s not very good at it.” 

Sterk let out a loud, offended whine. 

“You know it’s true.” 

“Don’t pick on him,” James ordered, holding the creature tighter. Aaron’s gave him soft, tender look. It made him feel as if he was being torn apart. He looked at the floor instead, trying to understand his feelings. The transport gave a final lunge as its feet touched down on the landing pad. A minute later the door released with a loud hiss and opened up to let in the warm, ocean air from the coast. 

“Welcome to Suavai, Prince Aaron,” the captain declared. “We hope you enjoy the Eleai Ocean.” 

“I’m sure I will,” Aaron replied. James didn’t have the heart to tell him that the captain couldn’t hear him. Vak and Aaron untangled themselves and exited the transport. James gave himself a moment to get his feelings in check. There was bound to be cameras outside. He needed to play his part. Finally, he pulled away from Sterk and moved towards the door. As he climbed down out of the transport, he was surprised to see the landing pad empty. 

“I thought-” 

“I asked Adams if we could wait to take pictures later,” Aaron explained when he saw James’ face. “I may have also told him that I don’t do well on long transport flights.” 

“You lied?” James asked. 

The Prince shrugged, but James saw the smile he was trying to keep to himself. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, hoping Aaron knew just by those two words how much that meant to him. He hated the picture sessions. It was wonderful to come out of the transport and not have to deal with anyone else right way. 

“You’re welcome. And I thought you might like some time with your family before the event so I asked Monroe if we could push it back an hour.” 

“And he agreed?” 

“I may have had something to do with that,” Theo said, walking up to them with a bright grin on her face. “Monroe is easier to work with then Adams. You both have an hour before you have to be anywhere.” 

“Thank you,” he told her. 

“It was Aaron’s idea,” she noted, giving him such a pointed look that James knew he should feel guilty now. The Prince did so much for him and yet he did nothing in return. 

“Let’s go,” Aaron suggested, “I’m sure your parents are waiting.” 

Unlike the castle in the capital, the ocean side castle of Suavai had been built to fit in with the surrounding environment. It’s wall were made of sand colored stones that stretched high into the sky, providing the most amazing views of the Eleai Ocean and nearby towns. The windows were large to allow in as much sun and warm air as possible. Inside, the castle was decorated with blueish green walls to match the ocean waves along with stone cover floors, each stone coming from the nearby water. Thomas and James had a special room in one of the towers. It’d been a request from James during their first trip as a married couple and they’ve used it ever since. He had it decorated with a mural and countless objects from his ocean adventures. However, this time James asked for a different room to be prepared for him. It didn’t feel right to use their special bedroom when Thomas wasn’t with him. 

As they started towards the castle, Alexander and Hercules flanked them on either side while two additional guards walked behind them. James couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder at them in confusion. He still didn’t understand; however, this time he did a poor job hiding his true feelings. When he turned back around, he found Aaron staring at him with a gentle expression. 

“Do they bother you?” He asked. 

“What?” 

“My guards. They bother you?” 

“Would it offend you if I said yes?” James asked before he answered truthfully. 

“Not at all.” 

“You’ve noticed that we don’t have guards right?” 

“I have noticed that,” Aaron admitted as they walked. 

“Yet, you still have yours. Do you feel like you’re in danger here?” 

“James, I’ve been in danger since I was born.” James paused, staring at Aaron in shock. There was no doubt in his words, no room for confusion. What he said was a simple fact of life that he’d accepted. 

“I don’t-” 

“James!” A familiar voice called. 

“We’re talking about this later,” he insisted. 

“Of course,” Aaron agreed as an older woman rushed towards them and threw her arms around James’ shoulders. 

“My boy!” 

“Hello mama,” James muttered, hugging the woman close to his chest. He shut his eyes and sank against her, enjoying the comforting feel that spread through his body. His birth mother, Eleanor, was even shorter than him, and had the same colored eyes as him. According to his father, James Senior, he looked just like his mother in every way, but his other mother, Frances, insisted he had his father’s nose. His looks were the subject of much debate between his parents.

“We’re so happy you’re here,” Eleanor muttered, squeezing him tight before stepping back to look at his face. “Have you been eating?” 

“Yes, mama.” 

“Promise?” 

“Yes.” 

“Any illness?” 

“No. Aaron has taken my place instead.” 

“Oh, forgive me, your highness,” his mama quickly turned towards the Prince and offered him an over the top bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, my lady. Please, don’t mind me. Go ahead and take him away. I don’t want to get in the way of your family time.” 

“You’re family too,” his mama said. James noticed the way Aaron’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the words before a soft grin appeared on his face. 

“Not yet, but soon.” 

“The others are waiting in the courtyard,” Eleanor explained, taking his hand. 

“What are you going to do?” James asked Aaron before he could be wisped away. 

“I’m going to check on the preparations for tonight’s events then make sure our rooms are ready.” 

“Don’t do too much. The air here will be more humid than at home.” 

“I’ll be careful,” Aaron assured him, waving him away. “Now go see your parents. You’re wasting time.” He finally gave in and let his mama pull him into the castle. There were two major sections of the building, separated by a long courtyard with a medium sized garden that ran between them. His mama lead him through the halls and outside into the courtyard. 

“The Prince is much cuter in person,” she commented as they walked towards the garden. 

“Mama, don’t say that.” 

“What? It’s true.” 

James only shook his head as the courtyard stones gave way to lush grass and tall trees. At the center of the garden they found his mother and father sitting at a table eating an afternoon snack. His father jumped to his feet at the sight of him. 

“James!” He cried out in excitement. 

“Papa,” James sighed in relief as he was pulled into his father’s arms. His mother joined the hug, kissing his cheek again and again. 

“Our boy,” she fondly muttered. James would never admit it to anyone, but he clung to his parents as if his life depended on it. He missed them so much. He wished they had stayed in Nofoaga, but he also understood their desire to get away from the busy city in favor of a quieter oceanside town with breathtaking views and warm, salty air. After the hug sadly ended, Frances pulled him over to the table and shoved a plate of food in front of him. 

“How are things going?” His father asked as James gave into his mother demands and picked up the smallest cookie he could find. 

“Alright.” 

“Just alright?” Eleanor wondered, “The Prince looked head over heels for you.” 

“He’s not,” James protested. “Believe me. He’s not. We’re just....we’re taking it one day at a time.” His parents looked at each other, then back at him. He sighed. He knew this was coming. 

“James-” 

“Don’t. Please, don’t. I don’t need a lecture. It’s hard, a lot harder than I ever thought it would be. I didn’t ask for this. I don’t want him, but I’m learning to accept it. Can we just leave it at that?” He begged. 

“Of course, sweetie,” Frances replied, reaching out and placing her hand over his. “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s alright. We love you and want you to be happy.” 

“How’s the garden?” Eleanor asked. James’ shoulders relaxed at the subject changed, though he didn’t miss the look his parents kept sharing with one another as they talked about the plants he was currently working on and his mama’s old work. He knew they’d be worried. None of his messages had mentioned the Prince, and they often knew him better than he knew himself. He didn’t want to talk about it though. Not yet. Didn’t want to face what Eleanor had pointed out. Of course he noticed the looks the Prince gave him and Thomas. The soft smiles and gentle gaze. He didn't’ know how to tell his parents it was all an act. They believed that even arranged marriages could be like theirs, yet that wasn’t the case. This union wasn’t based on love and passion. It was politics, something his parents still didn’t understand. They didn’t know how well some people, people like James, could lie. 

“You should ask the Prince if he has any recipes for papa,” Frances suggested as their time started to grow short. 

“I can,” James agreed. His father did love to collect recipes from all of the world, so the idea wasn’t a surprise, yet he didn’t want to get his parents’ hopes up, “though I’m don’t know if he'll have any.” 

“I’m sure he does,” his father protested. “Everyone has family recipes.” 

“I’ll ask.” 

“Don’t forget,” Eleanor warned, giving him a pointed look. 

_I’m sorry, your highness, but it’s almost time for the first event and the Prince has requested you meet him at the eastern entrance,_ Susan, the AI for the castle, announced. 

“Tell him I’m on my way.” 

_Message sent._

“I probably won’t see you until tomorrow morning,” James confessed, reaching out for his father’s and mother’s hands. His mama placed her hand on top of both. “I’m really glad to see all of you. You can’t imagine how much I’ve missed you.” 

“We’ve missed you too, but you’re here now and we’ll make the most of it,” his father promised. 

 

|^^^|^^^|^^^|

 

“Thank Atua, that’s over,” James declared as they walked back into the castle. He swore he had twenty pounds of sand stuck to his body from the beach. Aaron chuckled at his dismay, still looking as perfect as he did when they first set out for the Ship Parade. He’d clearly learned how to handle the Alofan weather. 

“I thought it was a lot of fun,” the Prince said with a smile. 

“It was,” James agreed, “but long.” 

“Very long.” 

“I would have been happy with just two hours instead of six.” 

“But there were so many ships,” Aaron commented with awe. That’d been his reaction the whole event. Pure awe and excitement at every new ship that passed by their platform. He waved at the crew members and asked countless questions about the songs they sang as they sailed by. James spent most of his time watching the Prince’s reaction instead of the ships, but how his mind went back to Aaron’s earlier statement. 

“Before we retire,” James wondered, “can we talk privately in my room?” 

“Of course.” 

“That means no guards or advisors.” 

“I know what you meant,” Aaron replied. “They can wait for me outside.” 

“Good.” They both went silent as they finished their journey to James’ room. He opened the door and let Aaron inside as he watched the Styrkuran guards. Alexander and Hercules nodded at him before taking their places on either side of the door. The other guards continued to Aaron’s room and stood guard by his door. 

“We might be in here a while,” he warned. 

“Take your time,” Hercules assured him. James nodded, then shut the door. He turned to find Aaron had already taken a seat in one of the chairs, leaving countless places for James to sit as far away from him as possible. 

“Just to clarify, this is about what I said earlier correct?” Aaron asked as James choose the couch, sitting at the end closest to him. If the Prince was surprised by his choice, he didn’t show it. 

“Yes. What else would I want to talk about?” 

“How much do you know about the colonization of Styrkur?” 

James noticed that the Prince ignored his question, but let it go for now. One topic at a time. He forced himself to stop and think for a moment, trying his best to remember as many details as possible from his old history courses. 

“I really only know the basics. Rossz started colonizing the planet 500 or something years ago to extract the planet’s metals. Then the people staged a rebellion that lasted twenty years but it ultimately failed. Rossz maintained control of Styrkur until the Freedom Revolution ended in 214 AC when they were finally overthrown and forced to leave the planet,” he listed out, unsure if he got the dates of everything correct. The Styrkur timeline started the same year as the first settlement and every year after that was considered “after colonization,” unlike the Alofan calendar which had entered it’s 3456 year six months ago. 

“You’re right. My family were leaders during the Freedom Revolution, and they were chosen to be the new planet’s leaders after the last of the Rosszans army left. Every leader since then has taken the same oath. Part of that oath includes a promise that Rossz will never again take control of Styrkur, but it hasn’t been easy to keep that promise. Rossz has never forgiven Styrkur for rising up against them, especially not when the news inspired other planets to do the same. Twice, Rossz spies have tried to stage coups against my family. Once against my great great grandfather then again against my grandmother; however, there is a process in place to prevent such coup from succeeding without merit,” Aaron explained. James almost mentioned that he knew about the contest, but caught himself just in time. He didn’t want to blow Maria’s cover as a spy, nor upset the Prince when he was finally getting information out of him. 

“Why can’t the Rosszans just let it go?” 

“I have no idea. After so many generations and years you think they would, but...” 

“But?” 

“James, what I’m about to tell you can’t leave this room. You can tell Thomas as long as it’s only between the two of you, but no one else can know about this.” 

“No one else will.” 

“I need you to swear to me,” Aaron begged. James forced himself to pause. He stared at the Prince, noticing the pain in his eyes. 

“I swear on my life, Aaron, I’ll tell no one but Thomas,” he said with all the confidence he had. Aaron nodded, then let out a small sigh. 

“We believe that agents of Rossz have tried to kill me no less than five times.” 

“What?!” James exclaimed, his voice cracking as shock and fear wrapped around his throat. 

“I’ll be honest,” Aaron continued, ”we’re not 100% sure that the people were from Rossz, but the motive points to them over anyone else. Killing me, or my sister, or uncle, would throw our planet into chaos. From there, Rossz could move in and take Styrkur back.” 

“How did I not know about this?” he demanded. 

“Styrkuran officials made sure that the rest of the universe was kept in the dark after my parent’s murder.” 

“Murder? I thought it was an accident,” James muttered, leaning back into the couch as he tried to process what the Prince was telling him. 

“That’s what we thought at first too. But the evidence proved that it wasn’t. Someone killed them. My uncle believes that the Rosszans were hoping to create a power vacuum since my sister was too young to take the crown, but my uncle stepped up and made sure that the line of success was clear. Instead of pocket groups forming, the planet rallied behind my family even more.”

“Holy shit.” 

“I’m sorry. I know it’s a lot to process. I knew the guards might bother you and Thomas, but I was hoping you would never ask so I wouldn’t have to tell you. Or that you would at least ask after the wedding.” 

“Why after the wedding?” James wondered. 

“Well...there’s a reason my sister wants me to marry you,” he confessed, looking down at his hands in his lap. 

“Wait, back up, you said they tried to kill you five times? When? How?” 

“The first attempt was three days after I was born. According to my uncle, they tried to steal me from my crib and we think the idea was to leave me outside in the cold. Then they tried again when I was three, five, eight, and twelve. I think it went poison, stabbing, falling rocks, and poison again, but I get the order confused. They also tried to kill my sister and uncle.” 

“And you still don’t know for sure if the Rosszans are behind all this?” 

“Believe me, I’m just as annoyed about that as you are. Each and every time, the people who tried to hurt me either disappear before they’re caught, fought to the death, or died in jail. We’ve never been able to get a confession.” 

James opened his mouth to ask another question, but stopped when he saw the look on Aaron’s face. As hard as he was trying to hide it, James could still see how upset their conversation was making him. Aaron looked elsewhere in the room, avoiding his eyes as much as possible. 

“I’m sorry,” James softly said. “About your parents and everything.” 

“It’s not your-” 

“It must have been hard,” he cut him off gently. “To lose them and then go through all that.” James knew it wasn’t his fault, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t understand that the Prince was still hurting. 

“It was, but you can’t dwell on the past,” Aaron told him, trying his best to sound strong. His words didn’t quite convey that as much as he probably hoped. James moved over on the couch and patted the space next to him. Aaron gave him a confused look. 

“You’re too far away,” he explained, “Come here.” Slowly, like a wild creature, Aaron stood up and closed the distance between them. He stared at James the whole time as if he was waiting for him to strike. “That’s better.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner.” 

“Don’t be. I probably wouldn’t have told me either if I was you.” Aaron looked lost at his words, but he didn't ask for an explanation. “You also don’t have to tell me why you’re getting married to us. You’re allowed to keep that to yourself.” 

“You and Thomas deserve to know, but telling you is a lot easier than telling Thomas.” James made a mental note to ask about that later. 

“Take your time to get your thoughts in order,” James offered, “I can have some food brought to us.” 

“I’m ready,” Aaron assured him, “I am.” 

“Alright.” 

“Rossz’s leader tried to marry my sister.” 

“Isn’t he like sixty years old?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ew,” James complained in an attempt to lightly the mood. It sadly didn’t work. 

“Of course, she said no and married Tapping Reeve instead, but then Rossz’s leader asked to marry me instead.” 

“Double ew.” Aaron cracked a smile that time before he continued. 

“My sister refused to even talk to the Rosszan ambassador about it. Then our spies discovered that Rossz is gearing up for war. New ships. New weapons. An increase in military training exercises and new treaties with other previous colonies. At the same time, their ambassador kept asking when I was going to get married and suggesting I marry their leader instead.” 

“If they’re gearing up for war, why ask for your hand in marriage?” he wondered in confusion. 

“My uncle believes that they started gearing up for war as a way to force Sally’s hand. A marriage between the two planets could prevent a war, but Sally doesn’t believe that there’s any hope in keeping the Rosszans at bay. She believes that I was supposed to become a political hostage. I would get married, then their leader would hold me captive and demand my sister comply with his demands or else.” 

“So instead, she called upon the treaty with Alofa to keep you safe.” 

“To keep me safe, and to protect my people.” 

“Alofan won’t fight a war with Styrkur,” James told him. Part of him felt bad about it, yet he knew it was true. Alofans didn’t fight wars. It just wasn’t who they were. 

“I would never ask you to fight our battles, but the resources you have can save my people,” Aaron explained. “After the wedding, my sister will ask Thomas for an increase supply of food and other supplies. The plan is to prepare our planet for an attack. It might not happen for many years, but we want to be prepared.” 

“Why didn’t you want to tell us this?” he wondered. 

“We didn’t....I didn’t want you to think that I was going to try and force Alofa to get involved in a war. I would never ask that of you or Thomas or your people. War is not something I would want to inflict upon any of you. I was worried if I told you, then you’d refuse to marry me and my people would suffer.” 

“You’re wrong. We would never to do that. Never. We’re going to marry you, Aaron. This changes nothing,” James declared. Aaron’s eyes widened before a huge smile appeared on his face. For a moment, James thought back over his words, then decided that he stood by them. They were going to marry Aaron. There was nothing that would change that. It was just a fact, but he understood what his statement meant to the Prince. 

“Thank you, James. Thank you. I’m glad it’s you and Thomas. I don’t think Alofa could have better rulers then the two of you.” 

“I’m not really the rul-” 

“You are just as important as Thomas,” Aaron cut him off, giving him a pointed look. “Don’t ever think differently. What you’ve done in your garden has helped countless people. They look up to you. I swear it.” James stared at him, speechless with his eyes as wide as they could go. Aaron only grinned at him before standing up from his seat. 

“I should let you rest. We have a busy day tomorrow. Thank you for...for listening. It was nice to get that off my chest.” 

“I’m glad you told me,” James replied, finally finding his voice. “I hope you sleep well, Aaron.” 

“You too, James,” he said as he walked towards the door, “I’m looking forward to our wedding.” 

Before James could echo the sentiment, Aaron was out the door. James looked around the room as he tried to come to terms with what just happened. He replayed their conversation in his mind, thinking way too much about how the Prince’s eyes looked when he smiled. A horrific question popped into his head. Did he actually like the Prince now? 

“Shit.”


	11. Aaron 4

“Hercules,” Aaron asked, drawing the man’s attention away from his holoscreen, “who are you messaging so early in the morning?” 

They still had another hour and a half until the first event, but Aaron couldn’t sleep. He tried to calm him mind. Tried to relax against the marshmallow soft mattress and warm blankets, yet all he could thinking about was his conversation with James. It kept replaying over and over again in his mind. He didn’t regret telling the Prince. It felt like a weight off his shoulder; however, he couldn’t shake the feeling in his chest. It felt as if something had shifted into place, something new and scary. He came out in the sitting area hours ago to try and distract himself with a book then some videos before Hercules and Alexander joined him. At first, he thought Hercules was taking notes until he noticed the guard smiling to himself. Now, he had to know what he was up to. 

“No one,” Hercules replied, quickly closing his screen. 

“Liar,” Alexander declared. 

“He’s probably talking to Lafayette,” Alexander piped in. 

“Alexander!” He cried out in dismay. 

Aaron sat up from the couch to give Hercules a curious look. “The man from the party?” 

Hercules glared at Alexander a little longer before turning towards him with a shy expression. He had trouble meeting Aaron’s stare, apparently finding the couch more interesting. 

“Yes.” 

“He’s the owner of that dye company right? What was it called?” 

“Color and Dye,” Hercules softly answered. Alexander rolled his eyes at the pun, but Aaron couldn’t help but smile. He loved the name. 

“He was nice. Polite and funny too. I liked him,” Aaron noted. 

“Hercules liked him too,” Alexander commented with a smirk. 

“He’s just a friend!” Hercules snapped. “He knows a lot about fabric and dye and–”

“Hercules,” Aaron gently cut him off, “I know he’s just a friend.” Hercules shut his mouth and glanced down at his hands. “And that’s alright. I’m glad you’re making friends. Lafayette is a good person and I want you to make your own network here.”

“I showed him my designs,” Hercules confessed. The smile on Aaron’s face grew. Designing clothes was one of Hercules’ favorite hobbies, one that most people didn’t expect from a man of his size, but he was a gentle soul. 

“What did he think?” 

“He...He connected me with a manufacturer. We’re..we’re going to create a prototype.” 

“That’s wonderful! How long have you been keeping this a secret?” 

“Since the party.”

“Oh Herc. You should have told me! I would have let you stay in the capital to work with him.” 

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” Hercules admitted. “It’s fun to work with him, and I enjoy it, but my first job is to protect you and nothing will change that. I made it clear to Lafayette that I’d stand by your side first and foremost. He understands. We can do a lot through messages and he showed me a great program for creating new designs.” 

“Just a friend?” Aaron asked one last time. Just to be sure.

“Just a friend. A good one.” 

“I’m happy for you.” 

“Thank you. If you really want to know who has a new interest, you should ask Alexander about John Laurens.” 

“Hercules, you asshole!” Alexander exclaimed. 

“That’s what you get for trying to throw me down the tunnel!” 

“I hate you!” 

“Love you too.” 

“John Laurens...That makes sense,” Aaron cut in. “He’s in charge of Alofa’s publications. Owns the largest firm if I remember right.” Alexander ducked his head, trying to hide his face but it was already too late. “And is he just a friend too?” 

Alexander didn’t respond. Hercules gave Aaron a knowing look, nodding his head before reopening his screen. Aaron kept his attention on his other guard, waiting to see if Alexander would talk about it. He wouldn’t push, at least not too hard. 

“He’s not....He’s not just a friend,” Alexander quietly admitted. “I mean I don’t...I like him more than just as a friend, but I’m not sure he sees me as anything but an annoyance.” The statement caught Hercules’ attention. 

“I doubt that,” Aaron assured him. 

Alexander didn’t seem convince. “After the party we were sending nearly a thousand messages a day, but now it doesn’t seem like he wants to talk as much. Maybe I did something wrong. Or he’s gotten sick of me. 

“Oh Alexander. I’m sure that’s not the case at all.” 

“He probably doesn’t even like me as a friend.” 

“That can’t be right,” Hercules protested. “John talks to Laf about you all the time. Laf says he never shuts up.” 

“Really?” Alexander asked, trying, and failing, to not look hopeful at the words. 

“Yes. You should tell him how you feel. Be honest with him.” 

“Hercules is right,” Aaron agreed. “Unless you tell John the truth, you’ll never for sure if he returns your feelings.” 

“I’ll...I’ll think about it.” 

Aaron held up his hand before Hercules could say another word, giving the guard a warning look. They put the thought in Alexander’s head. It was up to him to act on it. Judging by the dreamy look in his eyes, he was helpless when it came to John. Aaron hoped that he talked to the other man, and he’d be happy to help in any way possible. He wanted his friends to be happy on Alofa. Making connections would make that easier.

“You should ask Bellamy about Martha,” Alexander suddenly suggested. 

“Alexander,” Hercules warned. 

“Bellamy and Martha?” Aaron echoed just as the door to the room opened. 

“What about me?” Bellamy wondered, throwing himself onto the couch next to Aaron and leaning against his shoulder. Theo trailed in behind him and took a seat on the arm of the couch, rolling her eyes at Bellamy. 

“You and Martha,” Aaron said again. “Is there something I should know?” Bellamy stared at Aaron for a moment, then gave Alexander a harsh glare before he ducked his head and shifted away. 

“It’s nothing,” he muttered. “She’s just a friend.” 

“That’s good. I want you to make friends.”

“I am.” 

“Martha is a good person.” 

“She is.” 

“Yet you don’t look happy about it,” Aaron pointed out, reaching over to take Bellamy’s hand. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid.” 

“She–” Bellamy trailed off, taking a deep breathe. “She doesn’t know I’m different. I almost told her, but then....then I got scared that she wouldn’t take it well. I.....I do think I like her but...but I don’t think she’ll want me once she knows the truth.” 

“Oh Bellamy,” Aaron softly sighed, pulling his friend closer to his side. He wasn’t sure what to say. There were no words that could ease Bellamy’s fears. Nothing Aaron could do that would chase away such dark thoughts. On one hand, Aaron understood Bellamy’s fear of telling someone a secret, yet on the other he would never fully understand sharing something like this, nor would he ever be able to truly see Bellamy’s point of view. 

His friend had been designated female when he was born; however, by the time Aaron met him, Bellamy had already started his change. His documentation had been corrected, his previous name deleted from all their files, and his title noted his new male designation. His clothing marked which stage he was at as he took the necessary steps to become his true self. At nineteen he finally went in for his last surgery. Bellamy’s transition period had been long and hard, perhaps more so than others. Styrkurans welcome the idea of change and each new stage was celebrated as an accomplishment. There are some laws that mandate how old one should be to enter the stages, but they’re not absolute and many were allowed to start before they reached the ages. Others started their change later in life, yet they were celebrated the same way. 

The biggest problem for Bellamy came from ambassadors from other planets. Temho’s ambassador continuously asked rude, personal questions. Even Alexander would flush at the woman’s words. Aaron quickly reported the ambassador’s behavior to his sister and uncle, who happily took care of the problem for Bellamy, but the damage had been done. Aaron could recall countless night time conversations between Bellamy and himself. The woman’s words wouldn’t leave his head, torturing him over and over again. Aaron tried his best to help his friend, but he was at a loss at what to say or do. What could he say? How could he understand? He swore his loyalty to Bellamy no matter what, but was that enough? 

The ambassadors from Rossz were by far the worst people. They never used the correct pronouns or titles no matter how often Aaron corrected them. One even went so far as to call Bellamy a horrible name. Aaron nearly publicly challenged him for Bellamy’s honor, but thankfully Monty stepped in before a fight broke out. Aaron never understood how people could be so cruel; however, how he felt wasn’t the important part. What mattered more was Bellamy’s feelings. Even in the face of such hate, Bellamy stood tall and strong. His skin grew thick against any negative words and he never lost himself to anger. At least not in public.

Behind the scenes Bellamy was torn between who he wanted to be and the opinions of the short sighted. Aaron stayed by his side through every moment, even when Bellamy doubted himself and tried to push them all away. He made it to the other side, at which point Sally and Tapping asked him to help with a program for others like him. People from Temho and Rossz might not understand, or care to try, but that would never change Styrkur’s point of view. Aaron wondered if Bellamy missed working with the T.R.A.N.S. program. He used to help people with their stages, and as far as Aaron knew he was still in contact with many of them. He made a mental note to ask at another time. 

“I can’t remember what Alofans thought of changed people,” Aaron confessed, “but maybe we can ask any to find out.” 

“But if we ask, that means we’ll have to tell someone about me,” Bellamy argued. 

“Maybe Sally will know?” Theo offered. Bellamy didn’t look so sure, and shook his head. 

“It’s not a big deal right now. We should focus–” 

“It is a big deal,” Aaron cut him off. “It’s a very big deal. Bellamy. You’ve clearly been thinking about it for a while now, and I’m sorry if you felt you couldn’t talk to us about it.” 

“It’s not that,” Bellamy protested. “I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to add more stress.”

"You're not adding stress," Aaron assured him. Bellamy ducked his head for a moment, glancing at the others with an apologetic look on his face. Alexander and Hercules only smiled as Theo reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. 

"We are all here for you," she said, her voice soft and gentle. "If you don't want to tell Martha, then we will never make you. If you change your mind, we'll stand by you. If she reacts badly, if anyone reacts badly, we'll watch your back." 

"You shouldn't be afraid to be yourself," Alexander added. 

"I don't think Martha will react badly. She doesn't seem like the type, but it's still your choice," Hercules commented. Bellamy's eyes went around the room, pausing on each of them in turn. Aaron watched with a small grin as the fear and worry in Bellamy's eyes faded by the second. 

"Thank you," he told the room. "I need to think about it more, but I'll tell you guys as soon as I've figured it out." 

"Take your time," Aaron ordered, adding some iron to his words. "Don't rush yourself." 

"I don't plan to, but I'll keep that in mind too." 

"Good. Theo, do you have anything you need to share with us? Or with me?" 

"No," Theo answered too quickly. Alexander scoffed, earning a fiery glare from her. "Fine. Maria isn't as bad at I thought she was. She might be an Alofan spy telling the King and Prince all your secrets, but she still....she's nice and smart and I'm glad to have her around." 

"Wow. That's high praise coming from you," Bellamy teased. He just barely ducked to avoid a punch from her. 

"Maria is a nice woman," Aaron agreed. "I'm glad that she was able to prove herself to you. It's a shame she couldn't join us on this trip." He'd been surprised when Maria went with Thomas instead, but he knew better then to question such things. Theo's words eased some of his biggest worries. The fact that her opinion had changed made him happy. Things were starting to work out. They were getting better. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel now instead of feeling as if he was going to walk in darkness forever. 

"You should start getting ready for the first event," Theo suggested, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I'm honestly looking forward to seeing the Alofan Aquatic Research Center." 

"Me too," Aaron confessed as he stood up from the couch and headed towards his room where his traveling trunk was waiting for him. "Susan, can you send a message to James that I would like to take a walk on the beach if we have the time?" 

_Message sent._

"Thank you," He closed the door behind him and started preparing himself for the day. 

 

|^^^|^^^|^^^|

 

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long to see the beach," James said as they walked through the sand. The ocean waves crashed against the shore to their right while the castle stood on their left. Aaron tried and tried to see land on the other side of the ocean, but there was nothing but greenish blue water as far as he could see. He'd never seen something like this. Vak and Sterk ran around the beach, bringing Aaron sticks or rocks to look at before running off again. Hercules and Alexander trailed behind, keeping their distance to give them room to talk privately. A soft, salty breeze raced over them, ruffling James' feathers and sending sand flying. It was peaceful. Quiet and sweet. Aaron almost wished they could stay here instead of returning to the capital tomorrow.

The past four days had gone by in a flash full of events and people and new experiences. Aaron couldn’t wait to talk to Monty next and tell him all about the wonderful dancing he’d seen. He’d also gotten the chance to visit the Alofan Temple of Water. The stone building made him feel small. A simple speck in a much bigger world. It was something he’d never seen before, something they didn’t have on Styrkur. He asked James about the Alofan religion, a subject he’d only read about, but James told him Thomas was the best person to ask. James himself only knew the basic and didn’t put as much stock in the gods as Thomas did. Aaron made a note to ask the King when they returned, though he wasn’t sure the man would want to talk to him about it. 

"It was worth the wait," Aaron told the other Prince with a smile. Their schedule had been filled with multiple events, including some in the evening, but any time they had to themselves James spent it with his parents. Aaron couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed or frustrated with the Prince's decision. He wanted James to spend time with his family, wanted him to be happy. He was grateful that James found the time now to come with him to the beach, but he would have been alright with taking the trip alone with his friends. 

"You don't know how to swim do you?" James asked. Aaron shook his head. His mother, Eleanor, had already asked that question the other day. Aaron had been embarrassed when he was forced to confess that he didn't even know what the word 'swim' meant. Thankfully, Eleanor gave him a bright smile and explained. All of James' parents were kind, funny, and sweet. They easily accepted him, which eased a lot of fears in Aaron's heart, though they did make him miss his own parents. He wondered if his mother and father would have liked James and Thomas. He thought so, or at least hoped they would. 

"Maybe I should teach you one day," the Prince suggested. 

"Eleanor said the same thing," he admitted, "but I don't have any desire to learn." 

"You don't?" 

"No. Standing on the shore and looking at the water is enough for me. The idea of getting in...." he trailed off. 

"I've always loved the water," James declared. "My parents could never get me out of it when I was a child, but I can see how it can be scary to someone who hasn't grown up with it. Do you want to get your feet wet?” 

“Get my feet wet?” 

“Yeah. Come with me.” James grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the waves, pausing only a foot or so out of their reach before kicking off his sandals. He bent down and started to roll up the cuff of his pants. Aaron quickly looked away in shock. Alexander and Hercules drifted closer, letting out shocked gasps at the Prince’s lewd actions. It took him quite a few moments to calm himself, repeating over and over in his head that they weren’t on Styrkur. James was used to going into the water, and he’d clearly done this before. Alofans must not care when someone showed their ankles. They clearly didn’t care about exposing their skin, though Aaron couldn’t bring himself to do the same. Maria had been kind enough to order new clothes for him. Long pants and a short sleeve shirt made of lighter material to help keep him cool. She even gave him a band to wear around his wrist, hiding his warrior mark from those who didn’t understand what it meant. 

“Here,” James offered, reaching over to do it himself, “I’ll help you.” Aaron jumped back without thinking. 

“Sorry. It’s just.....This isn’t very appropriate.” 

“Appropriate?” James echoed. 

“Touching my ankle and showing yours,” Aaron explained, “That’s not...you shouldn’t....” He struggled to find the words, getting more and more embarrassed as James stared at him. He needed to calm down. Take a few deep breaths. James didn’t mean anything by it. 

“I’m only going to touch your pants and just for a few seconds. I promise. Nothing more.” 

“In our culture,” Alexander shouted, “people would think you’re about to seduce him.” Aaron’s cheek grew hot at the words and the shocked look on James’ face. That wasn’t very helpful. 

“Aaron, I’m so sorry! I didn’t–” 

“It’s okay! Just help me. Quickly please!” 

Thankfully, James didn’t ask anymore questions and got to work. He rolled Aaron’s pants up perfectly so the material sat halfway up Aaron's calves, then he quickly got back on his feet. Aaron kicked off his own shoes, keeping his eyes on the ocean ways as he felt more and more like a fool for the way he reacted. 

“Take my hand,” James ordered. Aaron glanced at him in surprise, but sure enough the Prince had his hand stretched out. He slowly took it, noticing that James held on tightly, and together they took small steps towards the water. Vak and Sterk came running up behind them, loudly sniffing the area. Vak growled as the waves came in while Sterk took off into them. James laughed while Vak looked even more annoyed as water splashed her. Aaron gasped when his toes touched the water for the first time. He squeezed James’ hand tightly, but the Prince only held on and paused to give Aaron a moment to get use to it. 

“I thought it’d be warmer,” he confessed. 

“The water tends to be at least ten or more degrees cooler than the air,” James said. “Give it some time and you’ll get used to it.” 

“Do you do this often?” 

“I used to. Whenever my parents would bring me to the beach we would walk through the waves like this after swimming or in the evening while the sun was setting.” 

“It’s different,” Aaron noted, unsure what else to say. 

“I’m sure it is compared to what you’re used to,” James agreed. 

“Do you ever think you’ll want to visit Styrkur?” 

“Maybe one day.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. I’ve learned about it growing up, and I’ve seen pictures, but I’m guessing that pictures don’t do it justice. 

“They don’t,” Aaron assured him. “I’d like to show you my favorite things there.” 

“We’ll make a trip of it one day.” 

“Great.” 

A light silence fell over them as they walked through the water. Sterk ran back and forth through the waves in excitement while Vak stayed on the sand. No matter how many times her brother tried to pull her into the water, she avoided him. Poor Sterk just wanted to play. He soon gave up on his sister and ran up to James instead. The Prince scratched his head, cooing softly. Aaron wasn’t surprised that Vak kept her distance from James, yet he was shocked that Sterk had taken to him so well. It was a good thing, a very good thing. If Sterk trusted James, then maybe that meant Aaron could really trust him as well. 

“I’m sorry if I offended you,” James whispered, keeping his attention on Sterk as he talked. 

“You didn’t,” Aaron assured him. “I just...I sometimes forget how different things are here compared to home. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Do you miss it? Home I mean.” 

“Yes.” 

James squeezed his hand as they moved through the water. The only sound was the splashing of the waves against their legs and the shore. Aaron shut his eyes for a moment, letting James guide him through the world as he listened to the sound and enjoyed the salty air. He missed his home every day, but things were getting easier with each passing hour. He knew a part of him would always wish to be back on Styrkur, yet he also found himself enjoying his life here as well. He hoped everything worked out in the end. Hoped that one day he would call this place home as well. 

"I'm disappointed that you wouldn't let your parents tell me stories of you as a child," Aaron spoke up, breaking the silence between them. James ducked his head and scoffed. It'd been at dinner last night that his father, James Senior, or just Senior for short, tried countless times to tell Aaron about James when he was younger, but James cut him off again and again. 

"I didn't..." James paused to let out a heavy sigh. "I worried them talking about my childhood would make you sad." Aaron paused, feeling himself sink a little into the sand. James took a few more steps before stopping. He kept his eyes facing out towards the horizon, avoiding Aaron's stare. 

"James, hearing about your life wouldn't make me sad or upset me. I want to learn about you and your life–" 

"You're not what I expected," James suddenly said, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. "You were supposed to be a gruff warrior who didn't give a shit about me or Thomas. Someone who would be easy to ignore and dislike. Someone I wouldn’t care about but instead you're...." 

"I'm sorry?" Aaron offered in confusion when James suddenly trailed off. 

"No no! Don't say that! I'm not..." he sighed again. "You're sweet and kind and I–I’m the one who should be sorry. The deal I forced upon you, about staying away from Thomas in the evenings, that was just cruel. And I haven't been very welcoming to you." 

"It's alright." 

"It's not!" 

“I honestly expected you to be much worse.” 

“You did?” James asked, finally turning his face to look at Aaron with so much conflict in his eyes that Aaron’s own heart ached. 

“I did. The story of you and Thomas is so well known throughout the universe. A story of true love that conquered all. And here I am inserting myself between the two of you. I felt horrible about using the treaty to mess with your lives. I expected you to slam countless doors in my face and to curse me whenever you got the chance, but you didn’t. You’re here with me right now! You didn’t have to agree to this, yet you did. And I’m so glad you did. I know we will never have what you and Thomas have, but I would be honored to be your friend.” 

“I want us to be friends too. I understand why you had to use the treaty. I’m sorry about the dangers that you’ve faced and I’m still sorry about how I acted before. I hope I can make it up to you,” James replied. 

“You’ve already made it up to me,” Aaron promised, gesturing to the horizon, “You came with me here and you listened to me. That means a lot to me.” 

“You ask for so little,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Do you really believe you’re not worth more?” 

That was a strange question, one that Aaron didn’t really know how to answer. All he wanted was James’ kindness and friendship. While that didn’t seem like much to the Prince, it meant quite a lot to him. Friendship meant trust. Trust ran deep and formed strong bonds. Trust was priceless, yet how could he explain that to James in a way that made since? Why did words always seem to fail him when he needed them the most?

“Every person is worth the same no matter where they come from or what they do,” Aaron answered instead. The look James gave him made his heart skip a few beats, then the Prince smiled and gave him a single nod. Aaron returned his smile with a small grin of his own and followed James back towards the shore. Vak and Sterk had since given up on the water, instead laying in the sand by Alexander and Hercules. The guards gave Aaron a knowing smile as they approached, but neither said a word. James let go of Aaron’s hand as he reached down to pull his shoes back on. 

“You should give your invention to Thomas,” James stated, his eyes on the sand. “He’ll like it. He may not use it at first, but if you show him how, then he will.” 

“Thank you,” Aaron replied. He fixed his pants then slide on his own shoes before grabbing James’ hand again. The Prince froze, giving him a shocked look, but Aaron held tight in hopes that James would understand how much he needed the touch. Thankfully, it appears he did and he tangled his fingers with Aaron as they started back towards the castle. 

“Do you think you could make me something as well?” 

“I’m sure I could.” 

“I’ve had an idea for a while, but I’m not sure it’s possible.”

“It can’t hurt to try,” Aaron suggested. 

They talked about it for hours without pausing once. Not even during their evening meal. James’ parents stopped by for their final visit, yet they couldn’t pull James out of the conversation. Aaron pulled up a drafting program and started sketching ideas of what James told him, enjoying how close the Prince was. Aaron knew he was just trying to seen the screen, but the closeness loosened so much tension in Aaron’s stomach. The distance between them was growing narrower with each passing day. It made him feel more confident in the future. He still worried about Thomas, and knew he would need to try to talk with the King more, but at least James and him had finally found some middle ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday, March 8th, there will be no new chapter for Two Plus One.   
> Instead, I'll be posting the start of another story. I love Two Plus One a lot, but I've hit a road block on the next latest chapter and I've been unable to overcome it. 
> 
> Thank you in advanced for your understanding!


	12. Thomas 4

“–Then I offered to help him and you should have seen the look on his face Thomas!” James exclaimed, placing a hand on his forehead as he gave Thomas an embarrassed look. Thomas tried his best to keep a smile off his face, but it was impossible as James told him about their trip to the beach. “I was so confused until they explained and then I felt terrible for putting him in such an awkward position. Honestly, you’d have thought I had asked him to strip naked based on the look he was giving me. But he still let me help afterwards and we took a long walk through the water. I wish you could have seen how he reacts. It was a lot of fun....” James trailed off, giving Thomas an unreadable look. He wished he’d been there. Wished he’d gotten to see Aaron’s reactions too instead of being stuck dealing with politics in the mountains. 

The meeting at A’e had gone well overall, but it’d been stressful and only made him miss James more. In some ways, he missed Aaron too, though he wasn’t going to tell James that. At least they were coming home today. They were set to leave Suavai in a few minutes, but Thomas had begged James for a holocall before their trip home. 

“It sounds fun and I’m glad everything went well. Adams says the people were thrilled to see both of you at all the events. Every report has been positive so far,” Thomas replied. Adams himself had been pleased by the reports. Everyone was talking about how adorable Aaron and James were at all the events. There were some newscasters that tried to criticize Aaron, but they’d been quickly overshadowed by all the positive energy. Thomas hoped Aaron hadn’t seen any of the criticism. He’d done so well. Thomas wanted him to focus on that instead. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Thomas said gently. You would think that after five years of marriage he wouldn’t be so clingy, but he couldn’t help it. He needed James to know that he had missed him, that he hated being apart when so much was going on around them. The stress got to Thomas and it was hard for him to shake it off without James’ help. James gave him a small grin. 

“I missed you too. I expect a big kiss when you see me.” 

“The biggest,” Thomas promised. A gentle silence fell between them as they simply stared at one another through the cameras. 

“I want to talk to you about something,” James suddenly said. Thomas raised an eyebrow and tilted his head curiously. James took a deep breath as a nervous expression overtook his face. Concern gathered in Thomas’ chest. Something was wrong, very wrong. Had something happened that wasn’t in the reports? Had someone said something? Did Aaron do something? Countless questions floated through Thomas’ mind as he waited for James. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to ask. 

“I was wrong,” James declared before Thomas could speak. 

“What?”

“I was wrong.” 

“About what?” 

“About Aaron. About the marriage. About all of this.” 

“I...What happened?”

“Nothing happened. I mean, something did happen, but it wasn’t bad. Aaron and I...We just...We...We talked and I realized some things. Realized how horrible I’ve been acting towards Aaron and towards you,” James explained. He struggled to speak at times, which only made Thomas worry more about what was going on in his head. 

“James–” Thomas tried to protest, but his husband held up a hand to cut him off. 

“It’s true. I acted horrible and I...I...” James paused and let out a long sigh. “I made a deal with Aaron.”

“What kind of deal?” 

“The same deal you suggested.” 

“You told me that was a bad idea!” 

“I know I did! I know! But the more I thought about it, the more I started to believe that it was the only way. I wanted to keep Aaron away from us, away from you. I didn’t want our lives to change and at the time it made sense,” James replied, his bottom lip started to tremble. “I thought that if I pushed Aaron away, then nothing would change, but...but then I spent time with him and I realized that...that I made a terrible mistake.” 

“James.” 

“I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble. I was just scared and worried–” 

“James, it’s–” 

“–and I didn’t stop to think about anyone else’s feelings on the matter. I acted selfishly and–” 

“James!” Thomas declared, finally snapping James out of his rambling. James squeezes his eyes shut as he pressed his lips together into a thin line. Thomas’ heart started to break at the sight. He should be at James’ side to comfort him, yet instead, he was thousands of miles away. 

“James, my love,” Thomas softly cooed. “Look at me.” It took James a moment to open his eyes again, but Thomas was patience. 

“Did you and Aaron talk about this?” 

James only nodded, clearly too upset to speak. 

“What did he say?” 

James shook his head, rubbing at his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. By Atua, Thomas wished he could hold him, wished he could soothe James’ pain, but he couldn’t. All he could do was try to get James to talk about everything in hopes that it would ease the weight off James’ heart. 

“He said it was alright,” James answered, running a hand over his head and looking anywhere else but at the camera to avoid Thomas’ eyes. “Which only makes me feel worse. He thinks so little of himself, Thomas. Like he’s not worth the ground we walk on. And it breaks my heart. I can’t even...” James trailed off, his hand finding its way to his chest as if he was in true physical pain. “He asked for nothing, and I spit in his face for no reason other than because I was too caught up in my own feelings that I never stopped to think of his.” 

“That’s not true,” a third voice joined in. James jumped, looking over to the side of the screen. A few seconds later, Aaron joined him. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” Aaron quickly explained, bowing his head towards Thomas, “but I couldn’t stand outside anymore and listen to James talk in such a manner.” 

“It’s alright,” Thomas assured him, grateful that James had someone there with him now. At least Aaron would be able to provide him with more comfort than Thomas could at the moment. 

“I’m so–” 

“James, please,” Aaron cut him off before he could continue down his same dark path of self–hate, “we talked about this. I don’t think you’re a horrible person, and I understand why you did what you did.” He placed a hand on James’ shoulder, glancing at Thomas as if he was asking permission. Thomas gave a small nod of his head.

“I know,” James confessed, “I know we talked about it, but I lied to Thomas and that...that isn’t fair.” 

“I’m not mad at you,” Thomas assured him. 

“You should be,” James muttered darkly, crossing his arms over his chest. He was trying to put up a barrier, trying to hide his emotions before a scowling face. Thomas was not going to let him get away with that. Not this time. 

“James,” Thomas and Aaron said together. They both paused and shared a look while James’ scowl faded slightly as he softly chuckled. Thomas couldn’t help but smile at how similar they were in that moment. Aaron did the same before waving a hand at Thomas.

“Please, you first, your majesty,” Aaron suggested. Thomas’ smile faded at the title. He shook his head. 

“Don’t call me that,” Thomas begged. “You really don’t have to call me by my title. Not when it’s us.” Aaron smile grew at the words, nodding his head in understanding. James’ eyes moved between them and Thomas noticed the gentle look his husband was giving the Prince. Something had changed between them, something that went beyond what they were telling him. 

“I’m a little upset that you made the deal behind my back,” Thomas admitted, “however,” he quickly added before James could work himself into a frenzy, “however, I understand why you did it. After all, I proposed the idea for the same reasons. You were only doing what you thought was right, but now you recognized, now we both recognized, that we’ve been rather short–sighted. We were so scared of the unknown that we didn’t stop to think about what we were saying or doing. I’m sorry, Aaron. We’ve treated you so unfairly. Not just James, but myself and...and I’ve watched others do the same. I didn’t speak up for you when I should have, which was wrong of me.” 

Aaron tried his best to hide his surprise, but Thomas still saw it written across his face. The Prince never expected Thomas to apologize for his behavior, perhaps he never imagined that they would realize how cruel their previous actions had been. Like James, it broke Thomas’ heart and soul to see such an expression the Prince’s face. They hurt him so much. Thomas wished he could go back and start over, but that’s not possible. All they can do is move towards the future. First, they needed to fix this, fix the distance between all of them in order to mend the wounds they’d created. 

“We have a lot to talk about,” Thomas told them, “but it would be best to talk in person. I’m not trying to cut either of you off, but...but I much rather wait to talk more when you both home.” 

“I agree,” James said softly. “We’ll be home soon then we can all sit down and show our cards to one another.” 

“Show our what?” Aaron asked. 

“It’s an expression about being honest,” James replied. “I’ll explain it to you later.” 

“I can’t wait to see you again,” Thomas muttered, referring to both of them. Judging by the look that Aaron gave him, he was not alone in his feelings. 

“Your majesty,” a voice called from somewhere off–screen. “We’re ready to leave.” James nodded in their direction before looking back at Thomas. 

“We’ll be home soon,” he promised. 

“I know,” Thomas assured him. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. Travel safely and...” Thomas paused for a moment as his eyes moved to Aaron, who had taken the smallest step back as Thomas and James talked. “And take care of each other.” 

“We will,” Aaron replied. James reached back to take Aaron’s hand, giving the Prince a smile. 

“We will,” James echoed. “Take care of yourself too, Thomas. Don’t worry yourself sick.” 

“I won’t. I...I plan to visit the temple.” 

“That’s a wonderful idea.” 

“Thank you.” 

A soft silence followed as they stared at one another through their cameras. Neither James nor Thomas wanted to say goodbye first. It’s a terrible habit of theirs. Aaron glanced between them with a look of understanding. He didn’t break the silence either until a long moment had passed. 

“Goodbye, Thomas,” he said softly. “Even apart, we are strong.” 

Thomas’ eyes widened at Aaron’s words. He wasn’t sure how to respond to such a strong phrase. He swore there was something more behind the Prince’s words, yet he couldn’t place his finger on it. 

“Goodbye, Aaron. Goodbye, my–James,” Thomas stopped himself from using his usual nickname for James. He didn’t want to make Aaron feel as if he was less after he’d offered Thomas such kind words. “Safe travels for both of you.” 

“Goodbye, Thomas,” James echoed, blowing Thomas a kiss. “Until we meet again.” 

“Until then,” Thomas replied. Together, they reached out and turned off their Holoscreens. Before Thomas could stop it, tears started to gather in his eyes. He asked Sally to lock the room and turn down the lights, allowing himself to get lost in his complicated feelings. 

 

|^^^|^^^|^^^|

 

“Your majesty,” the priestess softly called to him, turning away from her stone altar to walk towards him, “we were not expecting you today.” 

“My apologies, High Priestess,” Thomas replied, giving her a low bow to show his respect. “It’s been hard for me to find the time to come, but I was nearby and thought I’d pay a visit while I had the chance.” 

Truthfully, he’d been frightened to come to the temple for quite some time. When Prince Aaron first arrived, Thomas feared the gods were angry with him. Such dark thoughts kept him far, far away from the temples he once visited so often as a child; however, now he came to seek forgiveness for his misdeeds and to meditate on the future. He still had some confusing emotions, but his mind was much clearer than before. 

“Come sit with me, young one,” the priestess ordered. 

Thomas didn’t even complain about being called young. Compared to the older woman who had devoted her life to the gods he probably was, if not in years than in wisdom. It was easy to see that she knew much more than he did based on the look in her eyes. He followed her towards the stone altar, kneeling down at the edge of a large stone circle. In the middle was a tall, rectangular glass prism. At certain times of the day, sunlight would hit the prism just right and cast a rainbow throughout the temple. Sadly, Thomas had not come at the right time to see such a scene. Sitting on top of the prism was a small, dark metal bowl. White smoke rose from it, filling the room with the smell of sweet spices. Thomas shut his eyes and breathed in the scent, letting it calm his worries and fears as his mind drifted. 

His sweet James didn’t put much weight in the gods. He muttered prayers under his breath when he needed them, but he never visited the temple nor sought their advice. His parents spoke often of the water god, Biyaha, who controlled the ocean and rivers. They prayed for good fishing and calm storms, yet James simply shrugged. He wasn’t the only one. There were many who didn’t seek out the gods for help, and that was okay. At one time, hundreds of years ago, it would have been a crime not to visit the temples, but times have changed. Now, whether or not someone even cared about the gods was one’s own business. And if people believed in other gods, it was no business of Thomas or others to try and convince them otherwise. 

For Thomas, his love and devotion for the gods came directly from his parents. His mother used to bring him to the Temple of Life at least once a month, if not more. Again and again, she would tell him the story of creation, how Atua formed their planet and breathed life into a barren rock. How the goddess of life used her power to shape the Alofan people and all the creatures that surrounded them. His mother always followed that story with a warning about Dhimas. The god of death and destruction threatened to destroy the newly made planet unless Atua bent to his will. The creatures and people she created could not be allowed to live forever. He wanted them to come under his control when their time ran out. Atua had grieved for her fallen creations, yet understood that balance was needed for her new world to survive. No matter how many times Thomas heard the same tale, he would sit and listen to his mother’s soft voice. She spoke of the gods with so much love in her voice. She trusted them to watch over the planet and reminded Thomas that he needed to be grateful for his life as it was a gift from Atua that should never be wasted. 

His father didn’t visit the temples quite as often. Thomas inherited the crown through his mother’s family line; however, she went against tradition and had her husband crowned as King instead of a Prince. They shared countless duties, but his mother had been raised to handle the pressure while his father had been a simple Lord in the Royal Court before their wedding, the son of a wealthy business owner. When he wasn’t busy with his royal duties, Thomas’ father helped his family with the business. His schedule was always packed full of stuff to do. The moments he did take for himself were spent in his private studio or inside the temples, though his visits were few and far between. He only went when he felt he needed guidance or to calm his mind. Thomas could count on his hands the number of times his father visited the Temple of Life. He was more likely to visit the southern Temple of Wisdom to seek out the help of Aqoon or the eastern Temple of Nature. 

Thomas only went with him a few times, and he saw a big difference between how his mother and father treated the gods. His mother acted casual as she sat in front of the altar. She spoke to the gods as if they were old friends. She told them about her day to day life, including details about her family and duties, before asking the gods for their blessing. Thomas' father, on the other hand, treated the gods as if they were to be feared rather than simply loved and respected. He never directly asked for blessings or advice, rather he would ask the gods to open his mind to their influence. Neither way was incorrect, but Thomas found he liked his mother's way more. Speaking to the gods as friends, as people who loved him unconditionally, eased his worries better than treating them as if they would strike him down if he stepped out of line. He still understood his father's way of worship and his father never judged him for how he acted in the temples, yet he wondered if his father had been disappointed when Thomas adopted his mother's way instead. 

After his parents died, he visited a temple almost every day in search of answers. Filled with bitterness, anger, and sadness he tried to understand why the gods had taken his parents so soon. Sometimes, he screamed at the altar to give him answers, yet no voice replied. Other times, he could barely get a single word out before his sobs overtook him. He came again and again in hopes that it would ease his pain, but he never heard the gods speak to him, not in the way they used to speak to his mother. Or so she said. It was the high priestess, Mary, who guided Thomas through his grief. James could only do so much and Thomas needed more than he could give. Mary knew when it was best to stay quiet and when she needed to talk sense into him. She's been at the Temple of Life since his mother took the crown. Thomas trusted her, knowing that she would keep his words and outbursts a secret. 

"I've seen the reports about your future husband," Mary whispered. Her voice never got any louder. She could cut off a raging woman and calm a sobbing man without ever needing to raise her voice above a soft tone. 

"I'm sure you have," Thomas replied. "He's...he’s complicated." 

"And you are conflicted." It wasn’t a question. Mary always knew when he was upset based on his expression and body language. He could never hide his feelings from her. 

"I'm confused," he corrected. He felt that was a better word for how he was feeling.

"Why?" Mary pushed, giving him a heavy stare. 

"Prince Aaron is not what we expected, not what I expected. Every time I think I've figured him out, things change and I'm stuck back at the beginning," he explained, shaking his head. "I fear I will never figure it out. I fear I'll mess everything up and fail my people." 

“Do you think I have everything in life figured out?” Mary asked. Thomas shrugged. Part of him wanted to nod his head and say yes, but he didn’t think that was the answer the High Priestess was looking for. 

“I don’t. Neither do you nor does the Prince. Life, in general, is complicated and no one will ever be able to figure out every detail. Nor should you try to. Life is full of surprises waiting right around the corner. Some of those surprises may bring good things while others may leave you raw and wounded, but that is how life goes. You will never be able to prepare for everything. Never.” 

“Surprises are for people who don’t wear a crown,” Thomas countered darkly. 

He couldn’t afford to be unprepared. People relied on him. He needed to be ready for anything and everything. Needed to be able to react quickly and make the right choice at the drop of a hat. Things with Aaron left Thomas feeling as if he never made the right choice. It wasn’t a good feeling. Thomas didn’t like feeling like such a failure. Mary shook her head, giving him a sad look. 

“You always place such a large, unnecessary burden on your own shoulders,” Mary replied. Thomas scowled in confusion. “No one expects you to be perfect. No one. Not James. Not the Prince. Not even your people. They all know that you’re only mortal and you’ll make mistakes. It’s what you do afterwards that defines you as a person.” 

“I just...I’ve already made a lot of mistakes,” Thomas confessed, rubbing at his eyes, “and what if I can’t fix them?” 

“Moving forward does not mean fixing the problems, forgetting about them and then expecting everything to suddenly be perfect,” Mary advised. “It means recognizing and taking responsibility for your misdeeds, apologizing for what you’ve said or done, then actively working to avoid making the same mistake in the future. There is no easy fix. No solution that erases the past. It is about looking forward to the future.” 

Thomas glanced back at the altar, watching as the smoke from the bowl rose up into the air. He repeated Mary’s words in his own mind again and again. She was right. He couldn’t expect things to be perfect just because he apologized. He needed to work to make their lives better. 

“I’m scared,” he whispered. 

“Of what?” 

“That I’ll hurt them again.” 

“Oh, you will.” 

“What?” 

“Thomas, no matter how hard you try, someday you will hurt the people closest to you because that is what mortals do. We say things we don’t mean in anger. We react badly to negative situations. We hurt people because at times we are blind to the pain of others while we are caught up in our own pain. But that does not make you a bad person. Nor does it mean you failed at life. It means you are mortal. Mortals make mistakes. Once you realize that, then the weight will be lifted off your shoulders.” 

“But I don’t want to hurt anyone.” 

“No one does. But it will happen. Other people have hurt you too, right?” 

Thomas gave a single nod, not wanting to give an answer out loud. 

“And have you forgiven them for their mistake?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Because they...they didn’t mean to.” 

“Exactly.” 

“But–”

“Stop holding yourself to an impossible standard. All you’re doing is hurting yourself in the end,” Mary commanded. 

Thomas almost snapped at her, almost let his anger and frustration get the best of him, but he held back. He knew Mary was only trying to help, only trying to make him see things from another point of view. The priestess stared at him as if she knew what was going on in her head, and suddenly, Thomas did understand what she meant. That didn’t make it any easier. He didn’t want to hurt James or Aaron or anyone. He didn’t want to act without thinking or get so caught up in himself that he failed to see the consequences of his own actions, yet Mary was right, those were the flaws of mortals. It was impossible for him to always win against his emotions. 

“I’m sorry,” Thomas muttered. 

“For what?” 

“Being difficult. I have so much in my head and I...I struggle to understand it all.” 

“That’s why it’s not good to keep it all inside. You need to share your pain and sorrow. Let other people help hold you up the same way you help them,” Mary suggested. Thomas reached out for her hand, needing to hold onto something. 

“Thank you,” he told her, unable to truly confess how grateful he was for her help. 

“You’re welcome. I am, and will always be, your Majesty’s most humble servant and friend,” Mary promised, squeezing his fingers and giving him a proud look. They sat in silence for a long time. After a moment, Thomas turned his attention to the altar and shut his eyes. He let his mind drift, opening his thoughts to the gods. Unfortunately, he didn’t hear any voices of encouragement; however, just when he was able to give up and leave, he felt arms around his shoulders as if someone was hugging him. He knew it wasn’t Mary as he was still holding her hand, and it felt almost like two people were holding him rather than one. He smiled to himself, believing that the feeling was his parents comforting him. He wiped at his eyes as tears gathered. He still missed them so much, especially at times like this when he needed them most.

“Mary,” Thomas broke the silence between them, “would you mind giving me some time alone?” 

“Of course now,” Mary replied, squeezing his hand again and place a soft kiss on his cheek. “I shall return within the hour.” 

“Thank you,” Thomas said as she rose from the ground.

He waited until she was out of the room before shutting his eyes again, then he started telling Atua and the other gods about his life, including all his fears and hopes. It felt good to talk about everything, to release his sorrows into the wind, but he also kept track of what he wanted to tell James and the Prince later. They still had a long journey ahead of them, but they were finally going in the right direction. 

 

|^^^|^^^|^^^|

 

 _Your majesty,_ Sally announced, _James and Prince Aaron have arrived._

Thomas was out of his chair before the AI could even finish her sentence. He rushed through the halls of the castle towards the landing pad, dodging servants and Adams along the way. Excitement coursed through his veins. He made it to the landing pad just as the door opened. James and Prince Aaron appeared soon after. Thomas didn’t even give them a chance to gather their bearings before he launched himself at both of them, wrapping an arm around their necks and holding them close. 

“Thomas!” James cried out in surprise, quickly wrapping an arm around Thomas and burying his head in Thomas’ shoulder. Aaron would have fallen over had it not been for Thomas’ strong grip around his neck. It took him a moment before he hugged Thomas back. There was a nervous look in his eyes, so Thomas squeezed him tighter until it faded away. 

“I’m so glad you’re both home,” Thomas declared, placing a soft kiss on James’ head before giving Aaron a bright smile. The Prince offered him a shy smile of his own. 

“I’ve missed you,” James muttered against Thomas’ skin. “I missed you so much.” 

“So did I,” Aaron softly added. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“It’s good to see you too,” Thomas replied. Ever so slowly, he pulled away, looking between the two men with a smile. He reached up to cup James’ cheek before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He cut the kiss short, not wanting to make Aaron feel uncomfortable. He pressed his forehead against James for a moment. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” James whispered back. Thomas took another step back from his husband, glancing over to find Aaron staring at them both with soft eyes and a knowing smile. Thomas cleared his throat. 

“I know we have a lot to talk about. But first, we should eat. I’m sure you’re both starving,” he suggested. 

“We’re not that hungry if you want to talk first,” James offered. 

“He’s lying. His stomach has been talking to me for the last hour,” Aaron protested. 

“Hey!” 

“It’s true!” 

Thomas shook his head at their antics as he grabbed James’ hand. He offered Aaron his other. The Prince gave him a look of surprise before quickly taking his hand. Thomas gave him a smile, then started to lead the pair into the castle. 

“Sally, please let the chefs know that we’re heading to the dining room,” Thomas ordered. 

_Yes, your majesty._

“And please make sure that they send out some Styrkuran inspired dishes,” James added. 

_Of course._ Sally assured them. 

“Thank you,” Aaron muttered towards James. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Thomas smiled to himself as they walked. His heart felt lighter then before. They still had a long way to go, but they were taking the first step and Thomas couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them. He remembered Mary’s advice, reminded himself not to get too caught up in trying to find all the answers. He needed to live in the moment, needed to enjoy things as they happened.


	13. James 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay!!
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! You have no idea how much that means to me. They really help push me to write and focus on my stories, and I love seeing how you react to the characters. I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! We have a lot of development on the way.

“And this is the Black Starlight flower,” James explained, stepping to the side to give Aaron a better view of the tall plant. The flower’s petals were as black as the night sky with spots of pure white. It was cleverly named as it often reminded people of the stars. “There are a few different varieties of the Starlight species, but the Black variety is the rarest. We’ve been growing it in the Royal Garden for fifty years now.” 

“It’s amazing, James,” Aaron whispered in awe as he moved closer to the plant. His hand slowly reached out but froze midway. He glanced at James for permission. James couldn’t help but nod his head. Aaron had already proven that he could be gentle with the plants. Aaron carefully ran his fingers over the petals of the flower, treating them as something precious and fragile. “The name fits it well.” 

“It does,” James agreed. 

“It’s one of James’ favorites,” Thomas called from his spot underneath a Purple Blossom tree. James and Aaron glanced over at him for a moment. He was sitting with his back against the trunk with his sketch pad while Vak and Sterk rolled around in the grass. Vak soon grew bored of the grass and walked over to nudge Thomas’ side until he finally gave up sketching in favor of petting her head. James glanced at Aaron in time to see a large smile on his face. 

“She’s really taken a liking to him,” he said, looking pleased as he watched the scene. 

“She has,” James agreed. Sterk, who didn’t like being left on his own to play, ran over to James. He shoved his head underneath James’ hand to demand pets, whining when James took more than a few seconds to get the message. 

“They’re so needy,” he declared with a grin. Aaron chuckled. 

“They are. I’ve spoiled them too much.” 

“You clearly haven’t spoiled them enough.” 

“If you stopped sneaking them snacks all the time they wouldn’t be so bad,” Aaron pointed out. 

“I would never!” James protested though Aaron had caught him on more than one occasion passing the storulvs treats when he thought no one was looking. A day later, Maria delivered a short guide on storulvs that outlined what foods they could eat and what should be avoided. The guide also included a more in–depth history of the creatures and growth milestone markers. Based on the images James saw, neither Vak nor Sterk were done growing. He had yet to work up the courage to ask Aaron if they could ride one of them together. He knew Aaron would probably say yes if he asked, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"Next, we have the Blue Pitcher plant." 

"Pitcher Plant? Isn't a pitcher something that holds liquid? Or is that a jug?" Aaron wondered. The way his eyebrows lowered in confusion was adorable, though James kept that observation to himself. This wasn’t the first time that Aaron struggled with the Alfoan language. There were quite a few terms that meant the same thing, like pitcher and jug. Sometimes, Aaron asked for clarification. Other times, James noticed him looking the words up in the meaning library. Aaron knew Alfoan quite well, but James imagined it was still hard for him to have to speak a different language all the time. James and Thomas knew very little Styrkuran. Perhaps they should try to learn some more. Aaron would probably be thrilled if they were able to talk in his native language once in a while. 

"Both hold liquid. I think in this case Pitcher Plant sounded better than Jug Plant," James replied. 

"It does sound better," Aaron agreed. 

He followed James a few more steps down the path to a row of plants. His eyes widened in shock. Each plant featured a skinny, long dark blue pitcher shaped flower with a light blue leaf near the top of the opening. It looked as if someone could pick the flower and use it as a pitcher for water, but it was actually quite a dangerous plant. Aaron reached out to touchone, but James quickly snatched his hand away. 

"Don't touch these ones," he warned, slowly letting go of Aaron’s hand. "They're rather sticky and it can burn your fingers if you let it sit on your skin too long." 

"Why is it shaped like that? Why is it sticky?" Aaron wondered, leaning closer to the plants but keep his hands safely by his side. James loved all the questions Aaron asked. He had a thirst for knowledge that was never satisfied. 

"This is actually a carnivorous plant. Bugs and other creatures are attracted to the sweet liquid in the bottom of the pitcher, but when they crawl in to get it, they become stuck and well...the plant then eats them," James explained. Aaron's eyes widened in horror. He slowly backed away from the plants, calling Sterk back with him. The storulv abandoned James in favor of his true owner. James frowned, starting to second guess showing Aaron such a plant. He'd thought it would be interesting, but while it was pretty, it was dangerous and not as innocent as the other flowers he'd already shown the Prince. 

"I'm sor–" 

"Fascinating," Aaron said, cutting off James' apology. "It's like something you would find on Styrkur. Beautiful, but it has the power to hurt you if you don't treat it with respect and keep your distance. I didn't think there would be anything like that on Alfoa." 

"There are only about twenty carnivorous plants, but I can assure you there are other things on Alofa that could hurt you. It's a beautiful planet overall, but you have to respect what it provides or it could turn against you." 

"Amazing. Just amazing," Aaron declared. "Are the other carnivorous plants here? Can we look at them too?" James' worries faded away at the awe and excitement in Aaron's voice. He should know better than to jump to conclusions about how the Prince was feeling or what he was thinking. Aaron was full of surprises. 

"We have a few others if you want to see them." 

"You should show him the Pink Death flower," Thomas suggested, walking over to join them with Vak at his side. "That's a beautiful plant that will gladly kill you if you don't respect it." 

"It's on the other side of the garden," James pointed out. 

"I'm alright with walking over there if it's alright with you," Aaron assured him. 

"Let's go. You can show him the Blue Nectar Tree and Dancing Red Flower along the way," Thomas said, reaching out and taking James' hand. He gave a hard squeeze, his eyes searching James. James tried to hide his nerves, tried to put on a brave face, but his husband saw right through him. "Or would you rather return to your section instead? If you want to be done with the tour we can head back." 

"Oh," Aaron softly muttered, a look of concern taking over his face. "If you're tired or need a break we should head back. I don't want to keep you if you have something else you need to do. I don't want to impose or anything." 

Mentally, James sighed. He just simply couldn’t understand how Aaron could continue to keep up such a brilliant act. James cursed himself for taking so long in realizing that Aaron wasn’t really as accommodating and sweet as he let on. Aaron grew frustrated and annoyed with them, yet he worked twice as hard as anyone to ensure that those emotions never appeared. There were times when he would say something gruff or snippy only to quickly apologize. If Thomas or James tried to press the issue, Aaron would quickly distract them to avoid having to admit his true feelings. Aaron didn’t want to be a problem. Didn’t want to cause any friction. He was trying so very hard to walk along a tightrope without a safety net. James still hadn’t figured out how to prove to Aaron that he didn’t need to act in such a way. Thomas and James wouldn’t get upset with him for having opinions or getting annoyed. 

They should have talked about everything two days ago Aaron and James arrived back to Nofoaga, but they’d gotten distracted by telling Thomas about their trip and Thomas telling them about his. After that, they fell into a comfortable routine of events and meals. Their conversations flowed better. The media was in an uproar with how cute their relationship was. Even Adams commented on how friendly they had all become. Their walls had clearly been lowered, but neither James nor Aaron had told Thomas the truth about the marriage arrangement. Aaron had made it clear that James could tell Thomas himself; however, James didn’t feel as if that was right. Thomas needed to hear it from Aaron. Needed to understand the way Aaron’s voice broke when he talked about his parents. The way he spoke about his people and his concerns for them. That was not something James could portray correctly. 

They needed to talk. And James wanted them to talk. He just wasn’t sure what would happen afterwards. When Aaron and he talked alone things got better but adding Thomas felt different. Made things different. James knew he needed to open the door, needed to work to bridge all the gaps, yet he kept hesitating. Thomas squeezed his hand even tighter, leaning down to press a kiss against his cheek. The gesture did wonders for James’ nerves. 

"You're not," James assured Aaron. "You're really not. I'm alright. We can go to see it. I want to show you more. And I think...I think we should also talk while we walk." 

"I would hope so," Thomas teased. James gave him a warning look, but Thomas' smile didn't leave his face. 

"Talking is a good idea," Aaron agreed. “We do have some things to address still.” 

"We do," James muttered. He pointed down one of the many paths. "It's this way." He started walking. Thomas and Aaron fell in step alongside him, Thomas to his right with Aaron on his left. Aaron whistled over his shoulder. Sterk and Vak rushed to answer his call. Sterk shoved his head between Aaron and James to earn himself a spot in their lineup while Vak slowly crept alongside Aaron's other side. Even though they all agreed that they needed to talk, none of them said a word. James sighed and tried to collect his thoughts. He should start. He's the one who brought it up. Without thinking, he reached down to run his fingers through Sterk's fur. The creature leaned his head against James' side. It was comforting. James begged the gods for some level of courage and tried to open his mouth. 

"I'm sorry," Thomas beat James to the moment. "I'm sorry, Aaron." 

"Sorry for what?" Aaron asked in confusion. "You didn't do anythi–"

"It's not about what I did. It's about what I didn't do," Thomas rushed to explain. Aaron went quiet, turning his head to glance at Thomas. James slowed his steps. Thomas and Aaron didn't notice at first until James was no longer there as a buffer between them. They stopped together, staring at one another. While Aaron’s expression was one of patience and openness, Thomas’ was a storm of nerves, fear, and concern. Sterk stayed back with James. Vak remained by Aaron's side, pressing her body against the back of his legs. James wondered if her presence was comforting the Prince. If he leaned back against her for strength and courage the same way James and Thomas used one another. James watched Thomas swallow. Watched as his husband's own anxiety started to take hold. Aaron stayed silent. Waiting ever so politely for Thomas to figure out his words. 

"I should have defended you," Thomas finally said. He sounded so defeated and guilty. James wanted to rush to his side, but this was something between Thomas and Aaron that they needed to work out themselves. He shouldn’t interfere. "When Patterson and the others said shit about you, I should have stood up for you and your people. I should have welcomed you more. Tried harder to make you comfortable. It took me way too long to realize that you're so far from home and that must be terrible at times. Instead of making you feel like this could be your new home I put up walls. I didn't want to accept you. I didn't want you to be part of us, and that was selfish of me. I’m sorry that it took me this long to figure it out. I’m sorry I was such a coward." 

“You’re not a coward,” Aaron replied. Thomas looked away. “You’re not. And you’ve already apologized.” Thomas shook his head. 

“That was over a holocall. That’s not the same as doing it in person. You deserve better, Aaron. Much better. I regret what happened. I’m appalled at the way I treated you. It’s not okay. It was never okay.” 

“I forgive you,” the Prince replied. He made it seem so simple, yet his words did little to ease the guilt in James’ chest. Judging by Thomas’ face, his husband felt the same way. 

“I feel like...” Thomas trailed off. Again, Aaron only tilted his head and stared in silence. Thomas opened and closed his mouth a few times, then ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at Aaron, then at his shoes before he turned to James for help. James searched his husband’s eyes and gave a small nod. 

“We feel like you’re faking it,” James stated. The words came out much harsher than he wanted. Aaron’s eyebrow rose in shock and confusion. James could almost see the walls rising as Aaron scrambled to hide his reaction. Why in Atua’s name was is so hard to talk to the Prince?! James forced himself to breathe. Demanded that his thoughts sort themselves out quickly so he could explain better before he made everything worse. 

“Not the way I was going to put it,” Thomas whined. 

“I don’t understand,” Aaron confessed, looking so very lost now. 

“That’s not what I wanted to say,” James said, then paused for another moment. “Actually, it is what I wanted to say, but I didn’t mean to accuse you of doing something bad. I think you’re doing what you think is best, just like I was before. However, just because you think what you’re doing is the best, doesn’t mean it really is. We learned that the hard way. I don’t want you to go through that too. Does that make sense?” 

“I think so,” Aaron replied. “What do you think I’m doing though?” 

“I think you’re hiding your true feelings. I feel like you’re still mad about how we treated you, but you don’t want to admit it to us because you’re worried about our reactions. Worried that you’ll cause friction if you don’t just let it go. You’re always trying to accommodate us. You don’t want to hurt our feelings so you fake being okay. You change your schedule whenever we ask without question. You never ask for anything. It’s like you’re trying so hard to be perfect, to not cause any trouble that you’re just putting on an act all the time.” 

Aaron mumbled something too quietly for James to hear. Thomas leaned closer. 

“Sorry, what?” he asked. 

“I am,” Aaron repeated, reaching up to rub a hand over the back of his neck. He glanced down the path, avoiding them as he took a series of deep breathes. “I am trying not to cause any trouble.” He paused. Like Thomas, he sounded defeated and tired. His hand fell back down to his side as he sighed. His shoulders tensed up, moving towards his ears. James nearly regretted bringing it up. Aaron looked even more unsure and worried now. James hated it. Vak rubbed her face against his side and moved to stand in front of him, acting as a protective barrier. Aaron reached down to pet her head and neck. “This planet. Your people. Everything about it is so different. I don’t want to mess up again. I’m trying to understand. I’m trying to figure everything out with Maria’s help, but I get so frustrated when I don’t understand basic things. I don’t want to take out my frustrations on either of you so I’ve been trying to hide it.” 

“When did you mess up?” Thomas wondered. James had the same question. 

“The very first full day. I got overheated. We had to leave early and then you had to change the schedule. I embarrassed myself and ruined everything,” Aaron muttered, waving his hand through the air as if it was obvious. Thomas and James shared a look. That was weeks ago! James had almost forgotten about it, but clearly, it still bothered Aaron. 

“You didn’t ruin anything!” James insisted. Aaron opened his mouth to protest. “No! I mean it, Aaron. You didn’t ruin anything. If I was in your shoes, if I was on your planet, I’m sure something similar would have happened. Or perhaps something worse. You travelled far from home to a planet that you’ve never been to before and were expected to do way too much too soon.” 

“I’m a warrior. I should be able to handle this.” 

“I’m a king and I should be able to handle meeting new people,” Thomas echoed, “but I still get nervous. I still get choked up and need to ask James for help, or need more time to prepare myself. Sometimes I even change my schedule to give myself a chance to get my head on better. You don’t have to be perfect.” 

“We don’t want you to be perfect,” James added. “We want you to be you. I want you to be honest with us. To talk to us. I know that after everything it must be hard to trust us, but please, believe me when I say that I want to know the real you. I want to hear your real thoughts, not what you think I– we want to hear. You can tell us that you’re frustrated with things. You can tell us that you’re annoyed. You can tell Thomas that he’s too much.”

“Hey!” 

Aaron chuckled then, a small smile appearing on his face. There was a shine to his eyes, but he quickly blinked it away. James stepped towards him and slowly took his hand. Aaron’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t pull away, nor did the smile fade at all. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you didn’t feel comfortable telling us the truth. I’m sorry you felt like you had to hide your feelings. I’m sorry that I was so blind by my own emotions that I forgot about yours. I’m glad you’re here, Aaron. I’m glad it’s you,” James said. And he meant every single word. 

“I forgive you,” Aaron said again. 

“You don’t have to,” Thomas reminded him. 

“I mean it though,” Aaron insisted, reaching to take one of Thomas’ hands. James took the other, creating a circle that linked them together. Aaron’s smile grew. He took a deep relaxing breath. James loved when he smiled. It made him appear younger and brighter. “It’s in the past. It’s over. Dwelling on it will only hold you back. Instead, we will let it go and focus on tomorrow. Focus on the future. I don’t want to get caught up in what we should have done. I want to do things. Plan things. Move forward.” 

“I would like to move forward too,” Thomas admitted, “but I also want to be sure that you’re not secretly still upset or angry.” 

“At first, I was upset, but I’m not anymore. It’s like James said,” Aaron turned to give him a knowing smile that melted James’ heart even more. “We all thought we were doing what was best. Now we know better. I’ll try to be more honest about how I feel. It won’t change overnight, but I’ll try.” 

“We’ll try too,” James promised. “Thank you, Aaron. For being so kind and thoughtful.” 

“Thank you,” Thomas echoed. “I look forward to our future. To what our marriage is going to bring for all of us.” 

“Me too,” Aaron said softly. James squeezed Aaron’s hand tightly for a moment before throwing his reserves to the sky. He let go of both Aaron’s and Thomas’ hands in favor of throwing his arms around Aaron’s neck. He pulled the Prince into a tight hug. 

“You tell us if anything happens,” he ordered. Just when he started to worry that he’d overstepped Aaron’s boundaries, he felt the Prince’s arms slowly wrap around him. Aaron’s hug wasn’t as tight, but James was still grateful for the gesture. 

“I will.” 

Another pair of arms wrapped around both of them, trapping them together. Thomas rested his head against James’. Something else brushed against the back of James’ legs. He almost panicked until he heard Aaron mutter for Sterk to be careful. 

“Seriously, though,” Thomas added. “If anyone, and I mean anyone, starts trouble with you, you let me know right away. You deserve respect.” 

“Everyone does,” Aaron pointed out. 

“Exactly.” 

A brief moment of silence passed. Something poked against James’ thigh. He glanced down to see a furry snout trying to shove its way between the three of them. 

“Sterk, no,” Aaron warned. “This isn’t about you.” 

“Don’t be mean to him!” Thomas cried out in dismay, releasing the two of them. Sterk’s snout disappeared. 

“Who’s a cute boy? You are! Such a good boy! So pretty and strong and furry!” 

James unwrapped his arms and gave Aaron a tired look. Aaron laughed. 

“The two of you are going to turn my fighting beasts into tamed puppies,” he teased. Vak clearly took offence to that statement. She shoved herself between them and rubbed her head against James’ leg as if to taunt Aaron. James couldn’t help but pet her head. After a while, a soft coo escaped him. Aaron laughed again, shaking his head this time. Thomas stopped playing with Sterk and walked over to wrap an arm around James’ waist, pulling him against his side. Aaron glanced between them for a moment. 

“Thank you,” he said, smoothing down his clothes and glancing down at his storulvs, who stared back at him with adoration. “Thank you both for everything. For realizing your mistakes and trying to correct them. There are some people who wouldn’t have done that. It takes a lot of courage to admit when you’re wrong. So...thank you.” He lifted his head to meet their eyes once again, a soft look on his face.

“You’re welcome,” Thomas replied, the words barely above a whisper. James himself wasn’t sure what to say. Aaron put so much faith in them. It was a lot to handle, but James wanted to rise to the challenge. He wanted to be the good person that the Prince believed him to be. 

“Tell us something honest,” he suddenly suggested. The words were out of his mouth before he fully thought his plan through. It was too late to take them back now. “Something that you’ve wanted to say, but were too worried about how’d we react to tell us." 

"Something honestly," Aaron repeated, looking thoughtful as he tilted his head. He glanced around the garden, avoiding their eyes now. Thomas tightened his hold on James. James turned and pressed a kiss against Thomas’ cheek, silently begging him to be patient. Give Aaron a moment. Let him build up his confidence. They couldn't rush trust. Couldn't force it out of him. Aaron needed to take his time, needed to decide for himself what path he wanted to take towards their future. Aaron finally looked back at them. James saw the fear in his eyes. Before, it would have been hidden well underneath a clever mask, but this time Aaron was letting them see that he was nervous and fearful. 

"You won't get mad?" Aaron wondered. James and Thomas both shook their heads. Aaron's fear shrank by a fraction. 

"I..." the Prince trailed off already. James could see him losing himself already to his act. 

"I love your face makeup," he suddenly declared. Aaron looked startled for a moment until the words sank in. He gave James a stunned look instead, reaching up towards his painted lips. He'd gone with gold today with purple around his eyes. The colors matched perfectly with Thomas' feather cloak. 

"I didn't know that," Aaron admitted. 

"I never told you before, but I think it's beautiful. All the colors and precision. I don't think I'd ever been able to get such neat lines." 

"Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. I know it's different and all." 

"Different is okay," Thomas said. "I like your outfits. They're very different, but they're very you and that's what matters." Aaron smoothed down his clothes again, his eyes still wide with surprise as if he couldn't believe that they liked anything about him. 

"I like this," Aaron announced, waving his hands towards the endless plants around them. James smiled at the words. Suddenly, the flood gates opened and words came spilling out of Aaron. "And I love your art, Thomas. I know I wasn't supposed to see it, but I think you're better than you say you are. And I loved our trip to the art museum. That was the best outing we've had yet. I want to go back. With James! I still have so many questions about what was there. And James, this...this garden is beyond anything I could have imagined. When Bellamy told me about it I didn't believe him. I want to stay here forever until I've seen every single plant." 

"That could take forever," Thomas teased. James elbowed him lightly. His husband let out an overly dramatic grunt at the soft bump. 

"Seeing the ocean was also amazing. I've never seen such a large body of water before. It was terrifying, but I'm glad that you convinced me to walk through it, James. When I told my sister she couldn't believe it. She probably would have thought I made the whole thing up if it wasn’t for Alexander and Hercules being there too," Aaron kept going. 

"That was fun!" James agreed. "You did a great job for your first time. We should take a trip to the mountains next. That'll be something you're a bit familiar with, but the way the city is built into the mountain is something worth seeing." 

"I've seen pictures of it," Aaron confessed, "but seeing it in person would be quite different." 

"I can check our schedule and see if there are any events there," Thomas suggested. "If there are no plans yet, I'll ask Adams if we can add something." 

"That would be great!" 

"We do have to start wedding planner soon," James reminded them, "Although that is something we could probably do on the move."

"My sister sent me a list of things for that. I wasn't sure when to bring them up," Aaron added. 

"I think Adams has a meeting on the schedule for us to discuss everything as a large group before making the final calls for all the small details," Thomas explained. 

"It will be interesting to see how we mix our traditions with yours," James said. "I'm excited to see how that works out." 

"Me too." 

The conversation lagged for a moment. A brief period of comfortable silence. James leaned against Thomas and smiled. He was proud of Aaron. Overjoyed that the Prince had said so much. 

"I can't stand the food," Aaron blurted out. Apparently, he surprised even himself as he gasped and covered his mouth. "I didn't mean that!" 

"I think you did," Thomas argued. 

"I didn't meant–James I know you picked the menu. I have nothing against your taste or your choices or–" 

"Aaron, Aaron," James protested, waving his hand as if to wave Aaron's explanation away. "I'm not upset." 

"But that was so mean!" Aaron protested. 

"No, it wasn't. Aaron, I know you don't like the food. I've known that since the first day. You barely eat anything, or when you do you look pained. It would have been rude for you to smack the plate off the table or insult our chefs, but that's never what you did. You tried every dish. You tried so hard to figure out what worked for you and what didn't. I know that Alofan food is not the same as the food you're used to, and I'm grateful that you took the time to experiment with our culture instead of just rejecting it right away." 

"I just miss meat so much," Aaron mourned. 

"Maybe we should get some imported," Thomas suggested. 

"That's a great idea," James agreed. 

"But other people will–" Aaron tried to argue. 

"Who cares what other people say?" Thomas wondered. 

"You say that but we all care. I don't want your people to get mad at you for bringing meat here." 

"It'd be one thing if we were going to let merchants import meat to the public market, but in this case, we're allowing your sister to send you some traditional food." 

"Thomas is right," James said. "I'm sure that our chefs will see it as a good challenge. My parents even wanted to know if you had some family recipes. Just because we ourselves don't eat meat doesn't mean you shouldn't be allowed too. You have your culture and customs. We don't want you to give those up." 

"You don't want me to be more Alofan?" Aaron asked softly. 

"Of course not!" Thomas insisted. "You're Styrkuran and you will always be Styrkuran. That's an amazing thing. We would never ask you to change. To give up your home." 

"We like you the way you are," James assured him. "Differences included." 

Aaron glanced between them a few times before he closed the distance. He throws one arm around Thomas and the other arm around James. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I've wanted to say that for weeks, but I was so worried," Aaron told them. His voice shook, and he hid his face against James' shoulder, but neither Thomas nor James commented on it. James couldn't imagine the amount of relief Aaron must be feeling at that very moment. How many other secrets was he carrying? It must have been so hard for him. James wrapped his arm around Aaron and rubbed the Prince's back. His hand ran into Thomas', who was doing the same thing. 

"You can be honest with us," Thomas promised. "Even if we do get upset, we'll talk about it. Communication is the important thing." 

"Thank you for being so brave," James added, squeezing Aaron extra tight as he talked. "I know telling us all that wasn't easy. It took a lot of strength to break that seal." Aaron pulled away. James held on until the very last second while Thomas let him go right away. 

“Thank you for listening,” Aaron whispered. 

“Of course.” 

Sterk suddenly sneezed, drawing Aaron’s attention. The poor storulv pawed at his nose in confusion as if it’d betrayed him. Aaron rubbed the creature’s nose and muttered something in Styrkuran. Vak moved to her brother’s side and licked his fur. They were always so sweet to one another, even when they were play fighting. James glanced just passed the scene and noticed one of his lesser–known plants just finishing its bloom. He made his way over, searched through the plant until he found the very best flowers, then carefully picked six. Taking the stems, he twisted and knotted them together to make a strong circle. He could hear Thomas and Aaron talking softly behind him, but he focused on his task. Next, he grabbed a few leaves from the plant along with some from its neighbors. He also took a few smaller flowers from one of the hanging plants. His hands followed the same routine they had for years, skillfully weaving every detail together until finally, he had a perfect flower crown with purple and yellow flowers. 

James turned back towards his husband and Aaron. Thomas smiled as soon as he saw the crown, familiar with James’ habit of making them. Aaron stared at James with a mixture of awe and confusion. The confusion only grew when James reached up and placed the flower crown on top of Aaron’s head. The Prince reached up to run his fingers over one of the large purple flowers. 

“James,” Aaron said. He waited for him to say more, but Aaron appeared to be at a loss for words. 

“Another brilliant creation,” Thomas praised. 

“Do you want one too?” James wondered. 

“If you would be so kind.” 

“Help me pick out the flowers.” 

“Wait,” Aaron found his voice. Thomas and James froze, glancing at him. He still had his hand raised towards the crown. The confusion was gone, but the awe remained. “Can you show me how to do this?” 

“Of course. You can help me make Thomas’ and mine,” James offered. 

He gestured for Aaron to come over. Without any hesitation, Aaron moved towards them. Thomas grabbed Aaron’s hand and dragged him towards one of the nearby plants. He quickly told Aaron the name of it as he pointed out the flowers he wanted for his crown. James’ heart fluttered when they both looked over at him together with matching smiles. Their walls had fallen. It was a little overwhelming. James felt vulnerable, but stronger than before. Their future was open and bright. James looked forward to seeing what their marriage would turn into. No longer was he worried that he’d be forced out of his place at Thomas’ side. Like Adams had said, this arrangement wasn’t a punishment it was an opportunity. Aaron wasn’t his replacement, nor his competition. He was their ally. Their partner and they were all connected to one another in a circle that would never end.


	14. Aaron 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments! I can't even began to explain how much they really mean to me! I'm so overjoyed. Thank you so much for reading this story and sticking with me. It really is the best thing ever to get an email about a comment. You have no idea how amazing that feeling is. Thank you!

“Miss!” Hercules screamed just as Aaron released the knife. It flew through the air towards the target, hitting dead center and going two inches into the board. “Damn it!” 

“Nice try,” Aaron teased, pulling another knife from his belt. 

“Come on, Aaron! I’ve already lost twice. Give me this one round,” Hercules begged. His own set of knives were already stuck in the boards. He’d gotten two direct hits and five off-center. Not bad overall, but Aaron had just got his second direct hits and he almost never missed. Almost. Beating Hercules’ current score wasn’t going to be hard. The boards were covered in marks, holes, and dents from countless throws, but Aaron would use them until they broke. 

“You’re the one who wanted to make this bet,” Aaron pointed out and he pulled he sized up the target. “I warned you not to.” 

“We all warned you,” Alexander added. 

“Pay attention,” Theo reminded him, swinging her staff towards his head. Alexander ducked just in time to avoid getting hit and put up his own staff to block Theo’s next attack. 

“Go easy on him, Theo,” Hercules suggested. “He’s out of practice.” 

“I am not!” Alexander protested. “I’ve been practicing more than you.” 

“Before or after all your visits with John?” 

“Leave him alone,” Aaron warned, throwing his third knife while Hercules was too focused on the others. Again, it hit the middle of the target. “You can’t point any fingers when you’ve been having meetings with Lafayette.” 

“That’s for business,” Hercules argued. “Not pleasure.” 

“Funny how often those two things overlap,” Aaron said, getting his fourth knife out. He could stop now. He already won, but he still had three knives left and he could use some extra practice dealing with distractions. 

“Miss. Miss. Miss,” Hercules chanted, put his fists in front of his chest and looking oh so very hopeful. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. He placed his full attention on the target and pulled his hand back. The door to the room suddenly slammed open. The noise shocked Aaron’s mind, but his body followed through with the same motion as before. It wasn't his best throw, and he whined when the knife went slightly to the left. The knife didn’t land dead center as he wanted; however, it was still closer than Hercules’ attempts. 

“Fuck!” Hercules exclaimed, crossing his arms as he glared at the knife as if it had offended his family and honor. 

“Language!” Theo called. 

“Yeah! We don’t use words like that around gue-Ah!” 

Aaron glanced at the last second just in time to see Theo’s staff sweep Alexander’s legs out from underneath him. He went crashing to the ground, landing on his back with a thud. 

“I told you to pay attention,” Theo said as she stepped back. Alexander huffed, relaxing into the floor. 

“I hate you,” he grumbled. 

“Not you don’t,” Theo replied with a smile, meeting Aaron’s eyes before nodding towards the door. Aaron turned his attention to the source of the loud bang to find Maria and Bellamy waiting. He was slightly surprised to see Maria. He didn’t think she’d be ready yet, but maybe he underestimated her. She’d abandoned her Alofan clothing in favor of the tough, black clothes that Aaron and his friends wore during training. It was thick enough to stop a blaster or knife, but only from long range. It could still be pierced if one’s opponent got close enough, and it didn’t prevent any of them from getting bruises. 

“Is she ready?” Aaron wondered, giving Bellamy a serious look. It was Bellamy’s job as Maria’s teacher to decide when she was ready or not. It was not something to be taken lightly. If Bellamy let Maria face Aaron too soon then she would surely fail and Bellamy would have let her down as a teacher, but if he kept her back too long Maria could start to feel disheartened. That could prompt feelings of angry or worthlessness. Both emotions were dangerous in a warrior. Aaron trusted Bellamy’s judgement; however, he still had to ask. 

“She is,” Bellamy stated. There wasn’t any doubt in his voice. Aaron smiled and turned towards Maria, giving her a small bow to formally welcome her to the training room. The room wasn’t as big as Aaron had hoped when he talked to Adams, but it was serving their needs. They set the boards up against the back wall, creating a small makeshift throwing range where they could practice knife throwing and target practice in general. In the right corner was the training ring for one to one combat. Theo and Alexander had claimed it for staff training, but it was also the sight where Aaron practiced with Theo on his sword-fighting and pure hand to hand. Near the door on the left was a climbing rope course and then to the right was a set of weights. 

“Do _you_ feel ready?” Hercules asked. Maria glanced around the room at each of them. Her eyes landed on Aaron last. She gave him the smallest grin before nodding her head once. 

At first, when she asked to train with them Aaron thought she meant once or twice just to see what they could do. Aaron was more than willing to let her; however, then Maria made it clear that she wanted to train alongside them as often as they trained themselves. Aaron couldn’t allow her to do that without making her go through the whole process. All the others, even Sally and Aaron, had gone through the formal process. It was the Styrkuran way. There wasn’t any other option. Aaron asked his sister for permission to let an outsider go through the process. Bellamy volunteered to be Maria’s teacher, to show her the way. They’d been working together ever since. Not only was Bellamy supposed to train Maria, but he was also supposed to teach her the Styrkuran traditions and culture. Now, it was time for Aaron and the others to test Maria’s skills and knowledge to see if she was truly ready. 

"Once we start," Theo warned, "there's no going back. We won't give you any breaks. We won't pull our punches. We won't go easy on you." 

"I wouldn't want you to," Maria replied. Aaron couldn't help but smile at that. She sounded confident, which was good. 

"This is your last chance to change your mind. To give yourself more time," Alexander added. He failed to hide the look of doubt from his face. Maria's grin faded at the sight. Aaron saw the nerves rising in her. Fear. Concern. Doubt. 

"However," Aaron stepped forward and reached for Maria's hands. He ran his thumbs along her knuckles. He could feel the bumps and scars from hours of training. "This is not your only chance. Do not let the fear of failure prevent you from listening to your body and your heart. What happens here today is only a snapshot of your journey. And we welcome you with open hearts."

"I'm ready," Maria assured him. "But I'm scared at the same time." 

"We all were," Aaron replied. "No amount of time or practice can take that away." 

"I wasn't," Hercules lied. The corner of Maria's mouth twitched up.

"I was," Theo said honestly, walking over to stand by Aaron's side. "But like Aaron said, this isn't your only chance. Not everyone succeeds on their first try." 

"I think you're ready," Bellamy claimed, placing a hand on Maria's shoulder. "I wouldn't have let you come here if I didn't truly think that you could do this. However, no matter what I think, no matter what the others believe, it's your body and your mind that matters. We won't give you breaks. We won't pull our punches, and we won't call for this to end. That's all up to you. You just say the word and it's over." 

"And I won't know I passed until then?" she wondered. 

"You won't," Aaron answered. 

The following events would be used to answer a series of questions. Would Maria keep fighting until she couldn’t anymore? Does she understand her own limitations? Both physical and mental. Will she ask for help when she needs it? Will she adapt to her environment? People outside of Styrkur saw them as tough warriors who lacked emotions or connections, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. It was only when they truly understood their feelings that they became as strong as stone. It was through their connections, their allies, friends and leaders, that they could grow bigger and brighter with each training session. Honesty. Trust. Communication. Those were the values of the Styrkurans. That is what Bellamy was supposed to teach Maria, but she has to show that she understands. Maria's nerves didn't completely go away, but she didn't look as scared as before. Aaron let go of her hands and stepped backwards, watching with pride as Maria pulled her shoulders back and stood tall. 

"I'm ready," she declared.

"Alright. Sally?” Aaron called towards the ceiling. 

_Yes, Aaron?_

“I need you to not disturb us during this unless there’s a level five emergency. We talked about this before if you remember.” 

_I do remember, Aaron. I remember everything. I will ensure that you are not disturbed by myself or anyone else. I have also locked the door and turned off all recording devices as you previously instructed. I will not restart them until you summon me again._

“Thank you. Now, who's first?" Aaron asked, glancing at the others. 

"Me," Alexander stated, raising his hand. “If Maria agrees.” Aaron was slightly surprised by that. He’d expected Theo to jump at the chance. 

“I agree,” Maria said. 

“Choose your weapon,” Aaron ordered. Maria paused, looking Alexander over slowly. The man smiled and held his arms out, challenging Maria with a wink. She glared. 

“Hyperstaffs,” she decided. 

“Ironic. I was just practicing with Theo,” Alexander commented, nodding to the ring. 

“I noticed,” Maria replied. “Let’s see if she taught you anything.” 

“This’ll be good,” Hercules play whispered to Theo. 

“Prepare yourselves,” Aaron declared, gesturing for Maria and Alexander to head towards the ring. 

Maria kept her chin up as she walked over. Alexander’s smile vanished from his face. His eyes lost some of their spark as the seriousness of the moment caught up with him. He followed after Maria and reclaimed his staff from before while Maria grabbed Theo’s. Aaron and Bellamy stood on one side of the ring while Theo and Hercules took the other. Maria and Alexander met in the middle, standing chest to chest with their staffs at their side. Alexander was at least four inches taller, but that meant nothing when it came to a fight with hyperstaffs. If anything, one’s height could be used as a disadvantage if Maria picked the right strategy 

“First person to four wins,” Aaron announced. “Or until one of you yields.”

“Begin when you’re ready,” Theo added. There was a long pause. Neither Maria nor Alexander moved. They simply stared at one another. Finally, Alexander broke the moment and took a large step back. He brought his staff in front of him and crouched into a defensive pose. 

“Show me your inner strength,” Alexander commanded. “Show me that you're worthy.” 

For a brief moment, Aaron worried that Maria was having second thoughts. She didn't move. Didn't react. It was hard to tell if she was even breathing with how still she'd become. Theo and Aaron shared a look of concern, unsure what to do, but before Aaron could open his mouth to question what was going on, Maria moved like lightning. Her hyperstaff clashed against Alexander's again and again and again. She pushed him back until Aaron was sure she would overtake him; however, Alexander wasn't so easily beat and gained the upper hand suddenly. He tripped Maria up, sending her flat onto her back with his staff at her throat. 

"One to Alexander," Bellamy announced. Aaron kept his eyes on Maria. He searched her face for anger or disappointment. Instead, he found a calculating look. Maria pulled herself off the ground and took a similar defensive pose. The way she held her staff was unique. Even Alexander seemed surprised and he was a professional when it came to hyperstaffs. 

"Let's see your strength," Maria challenged. While her words had some bite, they were still playful and still, Aaron couldn't find any aggression in Maria's posture. Alexander smiled at her words and sent himself flying towards her. They fiercely clashed back and forth, but in the end, it was Alexander who ended up on his back. He laughed with pure joy and excitement, quickly jumping to his feet. 

"Again!" 

Maria smiled and swung her staff towards Alexander's head, forcing him to block it quickly or take a blow to the face. Back and forth they went again and again. Aaron watched Maria closer now, taking note of her positioning. She clearly knew when to plant her feet to take a blow and when to stay up on her toes. Her blocking was solid. Her attacks went all the way through, and she went on the defensive when she became overwhelmed. She had a strategy and was trying to think ahead to what Alexander may do next. There were a few times when Alexander clearly threw her off her game when he didn't follow what Maria thought he'd do, but she corrected herself quickly without panicking. At the end of it all, Alexander took home the victory; however, Maria had given him a good run and Aaron was impressed. He could tell that the others were as well, yet they all tried their best to hide it besides Bellamy. Alexander offered Maria a hand, pulling her up from the mat this time as Aaron and the others worked out who was next. 

"Me," Theo declared, stepping forward into the ring. 

"What will be the weapon this time?" Hercules wondered. 

"Electric knives." 

"Oh shit," Alexander muttered. Even Aaron couldn't prevent his eyebrows from flying up at Maria's decision. Electric knives were not easy to learn. One mistake sent a painful shock through the user. Aaron only knew the basics because of his other knife skills. Aaron gave Bellamy a knowing look as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"What?" Bellamy wondered. 

"I didn't know that you were familiar with electric knives," he said, already knowing that Bellamy had no experience with them at all; however, that very type of knife was Theo's speciality.

"More than one teacher is allowed if the main teacher agrees and the student has a special interest," Bellamy pointed out. 

"And she has a special interest in electric knives?" 

"She asked for a list of all the weapons used on Styrkur. It was on the list and she pointed it out," he explained. "I didn't want to say no, and Theo agreed to show her the basics. Then she taught herself even more." 

"First person to ten or until one of you yields," Hercules declared, getting Aaron's attention. He turned back to the ring where Theo and Maria stood chest to chest. 

Each of them held a fake electric knife in both hands. The knives weren't sharp like the one's Hercules and Aaron had been using to practice their throwing skills, but they still featured the electrical components that would send a serious shock. The knife made a loud noise at the same time, letting everyone watching know that someone had gotten shocked. The first person to shock strike the other ten times would win; however, if a person accidentally shocked themselves it would count against them. These types of knives were useful against certain creatures on Styrkur, though it was still rare for anyone to use them in training sessions. 

Aaron couldn't help but worry as Theo and Maria sized each other up. He didn't want either of them to get hurt, but it wasn't unusual for someone to leave a training session with bruises, cuts, or worse. They all had their specialities; however, Theo was by far the most versatile. She loved learning knew weapons, and pushed herself time and time again to master them to the best of her abilities. Electric knives were by far one of her top choices. Aaron and the others hadn't asked Bellamy about Maria's training out of respect. Such events were private and shouldn't be talked about unless the new recruit wanted to discuss it in public. They didn't know what Maria had learned. Aaron was happy to see that Bellamy had gotten Theo involved. He knew how Theo felt about the Alofan when she'd first joined his staff, however, Maria tried so very hard to bridge the gap between them. They were on their way to friendship, and Aaron hoped that after today Theo would fully accept Maria. Though perhaps she already had and simply didn't mention it. He couldn't imagine that Theo would teach just anyone how to use electric knives. 

Surprisingly, Theo went on offense first. Aaron had assumed she'd wait to see what Maria would do; however, Theo's actions caught Maria off guard. She scrambled to keep her knives away from her own skin as Theo forced her back. Aaron forced himself to keep his face blank, though he found it stay completely neutral when Maria suddenly turned the tables. Theo didn't let her get too far before taking back control. Three loud buzzes suddenly sounded one right after another. Maria cursed in pain while Theo simply grimaced. Theo was always better at keeping her pain hidden. Judging by the tones, and the women's reactions, the score was two to one. Maria pushed Theo back again. Another buzz went off. The score was tied now. Theo retreated, putting some space between her and the other woman. Aaron could tell she was calculating her next move. Maria didn't give her that much time to think it over before attacking. Smart move. 

Their knives clashed. Elbows were thrown. Maria sent Theo backwards with a well time combo, earning two more points. Theo came back with a vengeance to get three for herself. It was a close match, very close. Overall, Aaron was pleased by both their performances. Theo showed her skill, and wasn't pulling any punches; however, Aaron could tell she wasn't going in for the kill. She was giving Maria enough time to catch her breath at times, yet also kept her on her toes. If it was a real fight, Aaron knows that Maria would already be dead. But that's how the first fight could have gone as well. If Alexander had really wanted to, he could have seriously injured Maria. Instead, they focused on only using the weapon that Maria choice and pushing her the right way. She was doing wonderful. She struggled at times, yet didn't give up hope. She changed her strategy, trying new tactics and changing her own style. As the score climbed higher and higher, Aaron had no idea who was going to win. They tied again at nine points. Aaron held his breath as he waited for the final buzz. The others leaned in, straining their ears. 

Two different buzzes went off seconds apart. So close together that Aaron wasn't sure which one happened first. Maria and Theo stopped, glancing at Alexander for the final call. Alexander looked at Hercules. 

"I heard them together," he confessed. "I don't know which one went off first." 

"Me either," Hercules replied. 

"I heard them at the same time," Bellamy added. 

"I felt mine go off first," Maria claimed. Theo shook her head. 

"It was mine." 

"I don't think so," she argued. 

"We'll call it a draw," Aaron declared, taking command of the situation. "It's too close to know for sure." 

"Can you do that?" Maria wondered. 

"I just did," Aaron replied with a smile. 

"He is the Prince," Bellamy pointed out. 

"And our leader," Theo added. "In every sense." She reached out and placed a hand on Maria's shoulder. She didn't say anything, she wasn't really supposed to, but the look she gave Maria spoke volumes. Maria's face light up. Some of the tension in her shoulders eased. 

"My turn," Hercules announced. 

"Perfect," Maria replied, giving him a smirk. Hercules raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

"What's the weapon this time?" Aaron wondered. 

"Epee."

"Fuck yes." 

"Language!" Theo complained. Hercules just stuck out his tongue as he made his way over to the weapons cased and pulled out two epee swords. It was a pretty standard weapon, and an odd choice after what Maria had already showcased.

“Why not go with a sabre?” Aaron whispered to Bellamy as Maria and Hercules stepped into the center of the ring. They place their blades in front of their noses, staring at one another for a long tense moment before they both spun around and walked ten paces each. 

"She wants to save her strength for you," Bellamy replied. 

“Does she now?” 

“Don’t get cocky.” Alexander warned. 

“I never am,” Aaron assured them. Neither of them looked convinced. 

“First person to ten hits wins or until one of you yields,” Theo declared. Maria and Hercules turned back to face one another and lowered their swords. Aaron studied Maria’s grip and stance. Knees bent. Feet far enough apart for movement. Free arm behind her back and out of her way while the other held the epee straight out at a good angle. Maria advanced first. Aaron kept his eyes on her feet. She moved with ease, staying on the balls of her feet. She easily parried Hercules’ first attack. Hercules deflected Maria’s first lunge, but his sudden fleche caught her off guard. His eppe, which had a blunted tip, hit Maria in the hip and bent just enough to count as a point. Maria looked disappointed in herself, yet she shrugged it off quickly as Hercules and stepped back into position to start another round. 

Hercules started the second round with a lunge, but he quickly found himself without a sword as Maria cleverly disarmed him and earned a point for herself. Hercules gave Bellamy a quick look, clearly impressed by Maria’s move. Aaron was also impressed. Disarming an opponent isn’t easy, yet she pulled it off quite well. Before Hercules could retrieve his sword from the ground, Maria grabbed it and offered it to him handle first with a soft grin. Hercules paused for a moment, looking slightly shocked. He carefully took his weapon back and gave Maria a nod of gratitude. Maria didn’t have to get the sword. Hercules had been closer after all, yet by going out of her way to pick it up, she displayed great sportsmanship and kindness. She’d also been careful to offer the weapon handle first, a sign that she respected Hercules as a fighter. 

So far, she hit all the right marks. By the end of the session with a score of ten to seven, Hercules just barely getting the upper hand by pulling out all his best moves, Aaron had already made his final decision; however, he couldn’t announce it yet. There was still one more opponent that Maria had to face, and while Aaron didn’t want to hurt her, he had to ensure that she knew her own limits well enough. 

“That leaves me,” Aaron said after Maria and Hercules had returned their swords to the weapons case. “What will it be?” 

“Hand to hand,” Maria replied. “No weapons. Just us.” 

“You don’t have to follow that tradition if you don’t want to,” he offered. “You can pick a weapon instead if you feel more comfortable.” Maria’s eyes went to Bellamy. Aaron kept his own on her. There was a moment of hesitation, a moment where Maria second-guessed herself, but she shook her head. 

“I wish to stick with tradition,” she decided. Her hesitation had only lasted a few seconds. A good sign again. She knew better than to run into things head first, but she made her final decision quickly without wasting time. 

“Alright. As you wish,” Aaron agreed, sliding off his shoes and moving to the circle. Maria did the same. Bellamy and Theo stood to Aaron’s left while Hercules and Alexander went to his right. Bellamy looked worried while Alexander and Hercules appeared excited. Theo gave Aaron a knowing glance before focusing on Maria. 

“This will be different than your other matches,” Aaron explained. “There are no points. No rounds. We’ll keep going until one of us yields, or until one of us is unable to continue. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Fight like your life depends on it, Maria,” he advised. 

“It just might,” she muttered to herself. He ignored the words and nodded to Bellamy. There was a moment of complete silence, then Bellamy’s voice echoed through the room. 

“Began!” 

Maria throw a punch. Aaron blocked it, then grabbed onto Maria’s wrist, and twisted her arm until she was forced to turn away from him. He kicked at the back of her knees, forcing her to the ground. Maria threw her head back, striking Aaron in the nose and chin hard enough that he loosened his grip. Maria took advantage of that slight second to break free. She crouched, then quickly shifted away. Bad move. She gave Aaron time to recover. Time to think of what to do next. 

She went with a kick the second time. Aaron had to blocked it with both hands. It seemed like a weak kick. It took Aaron too long to realize it was a distraction. Maria’s fist connected with his face this time. It was a good punch. Lots of force behind it and she’d clearly tucked her thumb correctly; however, she must have expected Aaron to be too out of it to react. She stepped too close too soon. She should have made a second attack to ensure Aaron was down. Instead, once she was within range he lashed out. Again, he kicked at her legs to throw her off balance. She recovered quicker this time, but wasn’t ready when Aaron grabbed her hair. There were no rules when your life was on the line. You couldn’t worry about being nice. Aaron felt bad as he pulled Maria’s head down, forcing her to the ground, but he was only doing what he had to do. 

Maria surprised him by moving with his hand at first before clamping her own over his and taking control of the movement. She pushed up suddenly, forcing his wrist and elbow into a painful situation. If she pushed harder, something was going to give, but instead she let go and hooked him around the legs to send him tumbling to the ground. She should have popped his elbow. It would been agony for him; however, it would have ended the fight. Maria didn’t want to hurt him too badly. Sadly, Aaron didn’t have the same restraints after years of fighting. Maria didn’t keep him on the ground for long. 

Back and forth they went. Aaron took quite a few more punches to the face, plus a harsh kick to the side and quite a few blows to his back. He’d have bruises upon bruises tomorrow for sure, but Maria was in even worse shape. Already, he could see the marks along her arms, neck and face. Her hair was a mess and she was breathing hard. He noticed one of her arms staying closer to her chest. Bruised ribs. Maybe even cracked. Her lip had split thanks to Aaron’s elbow catching her in the face. She wouldn’t last much longer. At least he hoped she didn’t. Now was the time for her to yield. Aaron could, and would, keep going. Even if he wanted to stop, he would never do that. The only way this stopped was if Maria put him down, or if she gave up. 

She attacked again, but she was tired and her attack was weak. Aaron easily threw her back, pinning her down on the ground with her face against the mat and her arm twisted painful behind her back. Maria went limp. Her eyes were unfocused. Aaron waited. And waited. With a heavy sigh he twisted her arm harder. He could easily break it this way. He didn’t want to. He really didn’t want to, but if she wasn’t going to give up... Thankfully, he watched as Maria reached out and slapped the mat twice. It was over. Aaron quickly let go over Maria’s arm, climbed off her back, and helped roll her over onto her back.

“Hercules, get the kit. Alexander, food. Theo, water. Bellamy, help me with her. Sally, can you please send a message for someone to start a bath for Miss Maria,” Aaron ordered. The others rushed to open. 

_Sending message now._ Sally’s voice replied as the AI came back online in the room. Bellamy was at Aaron’s side in an instant. 

“You did so well,” he praised. “So fucking well. You and Theo were great! I’ve never seen anyone do so well. And Alexander wasn’t ready for you at all!” Maria gave him a weak smile, whining as she tried to sit up. 

“Relax,” Aaron begged, pushing on her shoulder until she laid back down. “You did an amazing job. I’m proud of you, Maria. Very proud.” 

“I did it then? I made the cut?” she wondered. 

“You did. We’ll be honored to have you. Once you recovered.” 

Maria’s smile grew. She relaxed against the mat, her body giving out from the exhaustion. Hercules returned with a medical kit just as Alexander and Theo arrived with food and water. They started with the water first, ensuring that Maria only took small sips at first. Then some very soft, light crackers while Hercules and Theo looked over her injuries. 

“You showed great physical strength,” Aaron told her as he smoothed her hair back. Theo applied some healing cream to her lip. Hercules used a scanner to check her ribs. Aaron kept running his fingers through Maria’s hair and rubbing her scalp to soothe some of the pain away. “I never thought you’d pick electric knives. That was really impressed. And then you showed such sportsmanship with Hercules. Your confidence is through the roof.” 

“I couldn’t do it,” Maria suddenly said, whining when Hercules pushed on her ribs a bit. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. He tried his best to be gentle, but the scanner showed that there was at least one crack. Best to handle it now, though it was never pleasant. 

“Couldn’t do what?” Bellamy wondered as he helped Maria take a few more sips of water. 

“I could have dislocated your arm. Popped your elbow and shoulder out of place. I know I could have, but I didn’t. I wanted to, but my body wouldn’t do it,” she explained, sounding so disappointed in herself. 

“The first time I did this,” Alexander spoke up, “back when I was just starting, I couldn’t even punch Theo. I kept thinking about how she’s my friend and I didn’t want to hurt her. I didn’t want to cause her any pain. Even if I wanted to win the fight, my body wouldn’t let me betray my friend.” 

“I remember that,” Theo replied. “I popped you in the face instead and you got over that pretty quickly.” 

“You did. But you also said something. Do you remember?” 

“I think so. Maybe you should remind me.” 

“You said that you’d rather I hurt you a little bit now, then hurt you more by dying later.” 

Hercules and Bellamy chuckled. Aaron smiled. That did sound like Theodosia for sure. 

“I don’t understand,” Maria muttered. Theo gave her a soft look. 

“I meant that I’d rather he punched me, kick me, pull my hair because that pain will all fade; however, if he kept pulling his punches, it he kept hesitating, then he’d never learn how to win a fight. He’d never learn how to follow through. He’d never have the skills he needed to survive. He’d end up in a bad situation unable to defend himself and he’d die. The pain of losing a friend and family member never truly fades. That’s much more horrible than a broken nose or bruised kidney,” she explained, poking Maira in the forehead with a smile. 

“I never bruised your kidney!” Alexander protested. 

“Hercules did.” 

“It was one time. And I don’t think it really was your kidneys. You just keep telling everyone that.” Hercules said. 

“The point we’re trying to make,” Bellamy took over, “is that we’ve all had moments like that when we’ve hesitated. When we’ve been unsure, but we would be able to move beyond that and you will too. These things take time.” 

“You have a lot of strength inside you,” Aaron added. “In time, you’ll learn how to bring it all out. You’re not done with your training. None of us are. We’re always practicing. Always working on our skills. And now you’ll join us and learn too.” 

_Aaron, the bath is ready._ Sally announced. 

“Perfect! A hot bath is the best thing after training,” he told Maria as Hercules and Theo helped her up. “Go relax and we’ll talk more about training schedules after you feel better.” 

“Thank you,” Maria replied. “Thank you all for everything. I’m so happy that I’ve gotten to do this and I can’t wait to see what else I’ll learn. You are all the best people I’ve ever met.” Bellamy threw his arms around Maria and pulled her into a tight hug. Alexander and Hercules quickly joined in while Theo and Aaron slowly wrapped their arms around her too. 

“You’re one of us,” Alexander declared. 

“One of us. One of us,” Hercules and Bellamy chanted until Maria started laughing. They slowly let her go. Theo wrapped her arm around the girl and started to lead her towards the door. 

“I’m going to stay with her for now,” she explained. “Just to make sure that she’s okay.” 

“Good idea,” Aaron agreed. When they got to the door, it opened before they even touched. Thomas and James suddenly walked into the room. 

“Maira! What a surprise,” Thomas said with a smile. It quickly faded when he noticed Theo holding her. “What happened? Are you alright?” 

“Aaron!” James screamed. “What in Auta’s name happened to your face!?”

Oh dear. It looks like he had some more explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Story will be updated on Fridays.  
> Comments and/or kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
